Lira Lestrange
by Lauren Lestrange
Summary: Sa mère lui a laissée une marque. Mais pas une marque d'amour. Et elle attend son retour, et celui des ténèbres. (Rated M à partir du troisième chapitre)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elles étaient toutes deux face à face dans le salon de la blonde Narcissa quand elles eurent la conversation suivante :

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Bella, elle est trop jeune, tu devrais lui laisser le temps de…

\- Lui laisser le temps de quoi ?, la coupa la dite Bella. Le temps de se décider à rejoindre ses rangs ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle n'aura pas le choix, tu sais que je l'entraine à cela depuis sa naissance. Elle sait à quoi elle s'engage.

\- Elle a six ans ! Six ans ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait la moindre idée de …

\- Ce n'est pas un argument recevable à mes yeux. Connais-tu beaucoup qui savent lancer des Impardonnables à son âge ? Cela serait même un atout pour le - Seigneur des Ténèbres : une petite fille perdue et innocente, qui la soupçonnerait ?

\- Comment peux-tu parler de Lira de la sorte ? Elle est ta fille tu ne devrais pas…

\- Cissy, Rodolphus a voulu un enfant, il est satisfait, je devrais pouvoir l'être de la même manière.

\- Et s'il s'avérer qu'elle finissait comme Andromeda, que ferais-tu ?

\- Cela ne se produira pas.

\- Et si jamais ? insista Narcissa

\- Dans ce cas, la satisfaction de Rodolphus ne sera qu'un souvenir.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Pour le maître j'oserais tout.


	2. Suspicion et souvenirs

**Cette fic contiendra des lemons, ils ne seront pas indispensables à la compréhension de l'histoire, donc ne vous arrêtez pas à cela, vous pouvez toujours les passer. ;-) Bonne lecture...  
**

Chapitre 1

Lira et Tamara ne cessait de se fixer, l'ambiance pesait dans le compartiment et personne n'osait dire un seul mot. Mia et Logan étaient face à face leurs regards passaient sans arrêt de la vitre, à côté de laquelle ils étaient, aux yeux de celui devant qui ils étaient.

Aaron, quand à lui, avait le regard poser sur Lira dont il ne cessait de scruter le visage. Il lui trouvait un certain charme. Ses cheveux auburn s'accordaient parfaitement à ses yeux d'encre. Son était des plus fins qu'il n'est jamais vu et ses lèvres avaient la couleur rouge du sang. Il la trouvait belle mais il doutait que son âme le soit autant que son apparence. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se détacher de son image. Elle était envoutante. Fascinante.

\- Un problème ? demanda Lira, mais pas sur le ton agressif qu'il avait toujours connu jusque-là, elle était plus, disons, suspicieuse.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? répondit Aaron, attirant le regard de tous les autres

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu fais allusion ?

\- Il se dit que tu es la fille Lestrange. Est-ce la réalité ou bien un simple homonyme ?

\- Regarde-moi bien, Martinez. Ai-je vraiment l'air d'une vulgaire copie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été confronté à l'originale, provoqua, volontairement, Aaron.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais plus de jugeote, apparemment, j'ai fait erreur. Si tu as besoin de voir, l'originale, comme tu le dis, eh bien, tu l'as en face de toi et si tu faisais allusion à ma chère mère, sache que tu aurais l'occasion de voir sa baguette de près lorsqu'elle sortira d'Azkaban si, d'ici là, tu commets un acte qui le mérite ce dont je ne doute pas. Et, ne t'en fais pas, elle en reviendra dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera son retour, ce qui ne devrait plus beaucoup tarder, crois-moi.

\- Si j'en crois ce que l'on dit à son propos tu as aussi hérité de son inconscience, répondit Tamara d'un ton particulièrement calme, et, j'imagine, de sa folie, aussi. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que cette folie ait quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec du génie.

\- Je te rappellerai que c'est la seule avoir eu le « génie », comme tu le dis si bien, d'admettre, envers et contre tous, que le maître reviendrait et à répondre de ces actes.

\- « Le maître », tu dis « le maître » mais à ce que je sache, tu ne fais officiellement partie de ses partisans.

\- Voilà une des pires idioties que je n'ai jamais entendue, soupira Lira

\- C'est impossible que tu…

\- Pourquoi cela te semble-t-il si « impossible ?

\- Tu avais huit ans quand il a disparu, ne pouvait pas… enfin, cela me semble totalement irréfléchi.

\- En effet, j'en avais six quand j'ai rejoint ses rangs.

\- J'imagine que tu en as preuve, dit Logan

Pour toute réponse Lira, releva sa manche et laissa apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

 _Retour en arrière_

 _Comme elle vient de l'énoncer, Lira avait six ans lorsque sa mère l'avait mise au service de Voldemort. Bellatrix lui avait annoncé un jour particulièrement calme, après une des séances d'entrainement qu'elle donnait à sa fille dans les moments où elle se souvenait qu'elle avait des devoirs envers elle._

 _\- Lira, je pense que tu es enfin prête, lui avait-elle dit._

 _\- Prête, comment cela ? questionna la jeune fille_

 _\- Prête à le rejoindre._

 _\- Rejoindre Voldemort ?_

 _\- Endoloris._

 _Lira s'était alors effondrée sur le sol en hurlant si fort que l'on aurait pu l'entendre dans toute la demeure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère la faisait souffrir de la sorte, parfois elle la laissait souffrir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance, mais jamais elle ne s'était habituée à en recevoir. Parfois même, Bellatrix en était arrivée à user de sa précieuse dague._

 _Le sortilège fut interrompu au bout d'une minute, une minute. Un temps qui peut paraitre des plus courts mais qui semblait des heures pour une gamine de six ans dont la douleur ravageait le corps et l'âme._

 _\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne jamais prononcer son nom ? Combien de fois ?_

 _\- Exc… excusez-moi, m… mère. Je ne voulais pas…_

 _\- Pourtant, tu l'as fait même si tu sais pertinemment que ta punition ne se résumera pas à ce doloris._

 _\- Oui, j'en… j'en suis consciente. Je… je ne sais p… pas ce qui… qu'il m'a pris._

 _\- Alors évite de faire ou dire des choses dont tu ne connais pas la portée._

 _\- Je ferais tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas._

 _\- Bien, dans ce cas relève-toi et comporte-toi comme la future mangemort que tu es destinée à devenir, d'ici peu._

 _Fin du flash-back_

 _Flash back 2_

 _Dans les jours suivants, Lira, accompagnée de sa mère, avait donc, bien sûr, été à la rencontre de Voldemort._

 _La petite fille s'était préparée à ce moment sans savoir exactement ce qui suivrait. Elle pensait que c'était simplement une étape obligatoire pour toute personne née-sorcière. Ceci afin de prendre de l'importance aux yeux de cet homme dont elle ne pouvait prononcer le nom et à la puissance qu'elle savait bien au-dessus de toutes celles des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Dans son esprit, sa vie continuerait ainsi : elle jetterait toujours des sortilèges sur ces gens, emprisonnés dans sa cave, qui, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, était nés d'au moins un parent moldu ou aidait ceux-ci (ce qui représentait un préjudice bien pire à ses yeux). Elle ne savait pas que Voldemort avait des projets bien plus noirs la concernant._

 _\- Lira Lestrange, dit-il dès qu'elle entra, en la dévisageant de ses yeux rouges, comme imbibés de sang, avec cette chère Bellatrix._

 _\- Maître, répondit celle-ci, en se pressant de s'incliner, à ses pieds._

 _Lira imita sa mère, pensant que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire._

 _\- Lira Lestrange, répéta-t-il. On m'a tant parlé de toi. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas._

 _Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en posant ses yeux sur Bellatrix._

 _\- Ne vous en inquiétez pas maître, j'y veillerais, moi-même, répondit celle-ci, avec toute la dévotion qu'elle pouvait avoir dans la voix._

 _\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Bella_ (à Lira :) _Approche._

 _Lira s'exécuta, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle aperçut alors un serpent qui rampait au pied de celui qui serait bientôt son maître mais elle ne cilla pas. Un sourire maléfique ajouté à ce qui pouvait paraitre être de la fierté apparu alors sur le visage de Voldemort._

 _\- Ton bras, ordonna-t-il._

 _Elle le lui tendit._

 _\- Bien, fit Voldemort en saisissant le poigné de Lira de sa main glacée._

 _Il posa alors sa baguette sur son avant-bras et commença à réciter une incantation dans une langue qui était inconnue à la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commença à sentir une vague douleur qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure des secondes, à l'endroit où la marque commençait à prendre forme. Elle retint un cri et tenta de rester impassible, comme l'avait prévenu sa mère mais elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler._

 _\- Bien, répéta Voldemort lorsqu'il lâcha son bras._

 _Il échangea alors un regard avec Bellatrix, et elles s'en allèrent._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Un silence de mort se fit dans le compartiment, tous la fixaient d'un air presque effrayé. Tous sauf Mia, qui lui souriait avec un regard complice, et Aaron, qui continuait de la dévisageait comme si elle était un mystère. Ses pensées lui étaient impénétrables.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta Mia au bout de quelques secondes, elle ne vous fera rien… Tant que ce sera illégal.

\- Mais, de toute façon, vous n'avez encore rien fait qui m'y aurait poussée. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes de sang-pur et, je peux dire, rien qu'en vous regardant que vous ne devriez pas avoir d'amis susceptibles de l'être… Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pense pas que votre cercle d'amis sois plus élargi que cela.

\- Que ferais-tu si c'était le cas… et que c'était légal ? interrogea Aaron toujours avec ce même regard.

\- Si vos amis étaient de ces Sang-de-Bourbes ? Pourquoi ? Il se pourrait qu'il y en ait ?

\- C'est possible, dit Logan.

\- Si les lois étaient celles qui avaient lieux d'être durant le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils seraient déjà morts bien avant mon intervention.

\- Sinon, tu aurais eu, le... disons, le "cran" de les achever toi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui m'en aurait empêchée ? Toi, peut-être ? demanda Lira d'un ton moqueur

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... mais, un meurte, Lestrange. Un meurtre. Il faut, je ne sais pas... ça doit être si dur de...

\- Tu crois que ça aurait été ma première fois ?

Puis, elle se leva, suivie de Mia. Elles se saisirent de leurs bagages et sortirent. Laissant les autres, comme figés, sauf Aaron, qui lui aussi pris ses bagages, en se représentant le visage de Lira. Le train était arrivé.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, tous les étudiants furent installés et étaient en train de parler de toutes sortes de choses. De leurs vacances, de l'année qui s'annonçaient, de la conversation qu'il n'avait pas pu terminer la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ou de l'amour de leur vie qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer (et qu'ils quitteraient certainement sous peu). Dans cas de Lira et Mia, le sujet n'était autre que leur voyage en compagnie des trois autres sorciers.

\- Je croyais que tu étais censé te montrer discrète, fit remarquer Mia

\- En effet mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les laisser parler et, en plus, leur donner raison, répondit Lira. Tu as entendu ce qu'il disait et cela m'aurait été insupportable de ne rien faire.

\- Peut-être, mais, de mon point de vue, tu en as fait un peu trop.

\- Puis-je savoir à quel moment ?

\- A peu près tout le temps mais, spécialement quand tu as fait allusion à _son_ retour.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses comme eux que cela n'arrivera jamais !

\- Je ne critique pas, je ne fais que constater qu'en presque dix ans, il ne s'est pas beaucoup manifesté.

\- S'il était réellement mort, s'exclama Lira, la marque aurait totalement disparue, et tu as pu voir toi-même que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Bien sûr, seulement, le fait qu'il soit en vie ne veut pas dire qu'il aura un jour la force de revenir.

\- Et que tentes-tu de me dire exactement ?

\- Lira, je crois que… que tu te berces d'illusion pour justifier le fait que… tu sais bien… tu ne puisses pas… enfin que... tes parents soient en prison.

\- Il est vrai que les tient n'ont pas été capable d'un tel sacrifice, s'exclama la jeune mangemort avant de s'en aller.

Elle parcourut les couloirs, éclairée par le soleil couchant qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart des élèves avaient préféré rester là où le monde se trouvait, en ce jour de rentrée, afin de pouvoir retrouver tous ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tomber sur quelques personnes ici et là, qui cherchaient le peu d'intimité qu'ils pouvaient pour se raconter de multiples secrets ou s'embrasser tendrement loin de la vue des autres.

Lira, elle, ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter sa marche. Son esprit était si actif qu'il lui était impossible que son corps soit plus lent. Elle avait toujours été sure que Voldemort reviendrait, que ses idéaux seraient enfin dominant, qu'elle pourrait enfin se battre pour lui… et que ses parents seraient libre. Un jour. La preuve était que, même après ce que lui avait dit Mia, elle restait sure que cela arriverait, seulement, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Bien long. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait avant que…

\- Lestrange ?

Celle-ci se retourna avec un sursaut. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui qui avait osé l'interrompre dans ses pensées n'était autre que…

\- Martinez ? s'exclama Lira. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étudie ici.

\- Oui, merci ! Mais, puis-je connaitre la raison qui t'autorise à me parler, toi, un traître à ton sang, qui n'éprouve même pas une once de honte à l'avouer ? D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Je… Je regarde le coucher de soleil. Et, que fais-tu de ma première question.

\- Je pourrais te la retourner aussi, sous une autre forme. Par exemple, « comment une personne de ton rang peut-elle parler à un traitre comme moi ? », répondit Aaron, en essayant d'imiter le ton de Lira.

Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et commença à partir quand le jeune homme lui dit :

\- De plus, qui te dis que j'en suis un ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tes amis sont des moldus, dit Lira, en revenant sur ses pas.

\- D'un part, j'ai dit des nés-moldus, d'autre part, Logan a simplement dit que c'était _possible_ , non pas que c'était le cas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment tenter de me faire croire que toi, le « petit Griffondor Martinez », tu es l'exception qui ne les défend pas ?

\- Quelles seraient mes raisons de te mentir ?

\- En effet, je n'en sais rien, avoua Lira, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu dois bien être cette exception. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que tout cela est faux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler demain, samedi, autours d'un pique- nique ?

\- Alors, c'est pour ça, fit Lira en tournant les talons. Tu es tombé sous mon charme et comme tant d'autres, tu vas essuyer un refus qui va te suivre toute ta vie.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, je serais sur la colline.

Toute la nuit qui suivit, Lira ne put arrêter de penser à la proposition d'Aaron. Sa curiosité avait été piquée et elle avait une envie folle de savoir ce que Martinez avait prévu. Pourtant, sa nature de mangemort la poussait à ne pas s'y rendre.

Le lendemain, elle se décida pourtant à y aller en se disant que, qui qu'il arrive, cela ne l'engagerait à rien.

Lira retrouva donc Aaron, à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Pire, elle se surprit à penser, pendant quelques secondes, à peine, qu'ils feraient un couple parfait. Et cela la fit presque regretter de d'être présenté. Cependant, elle ne rebroussa pas chemin. Une des choses que lui avaient apprises sa tante était de garder son sang-froid et son honneur en toute circonstance, particulièrement devant des gens qui pouvait être de rang inférieur.

« Ses yeux bleus, pensa-t-elle, contraste parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs. Noirs, comme mes yeux. Non, je ne peux pas me résoudre à de telle pensée, c'est un traire à son sang, un ami des moldus, peut-être est-il lui-même un Sang-de-Bourbe… Impossible ! Il aurait été incapable de les renier comme il l'a fait, et, dans ce cas, je ne serais pas là. Mon dieu, si une connaissance savait ce que je m'apprête à faire, je pourrais être déshonorée sur le champ et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même venait à l'apprendre… Allons, je vais seulement voir ce qu'il a prévu, je ne toucherai pas à son pique-nique et… »

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, lui dit Aaron

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te permet d'en être aussi sur ? répondit Lira

\- Une simple intuition. Si tu veux bien prendre place.

Lira s'assit en soupirant.

\- Je suis juste venue tu parler, hors de question que je mange quoi que ce soit. La faim sera la preuve que le temps que je t'accorde est terminé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien préparé. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas si sûr de ta venue, en réalité, avoua Aaron

\- Je vois.

Il y eut alors un long silence.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas certain de ta venue… Pas du tout… Mais vraiment pas… et donc je n'ai rien préparé… mais rien du tout…

Lira laissa échapper un rire mais se reprit aussitôt :

\- Il en faudra plus que cela… mais tu n'as qu'à commencer par me trouver la preuve que tu es digne de mon amour.

\- Tu es ici, n'est-ce pas une preuve ?

\- Certes.

\- Mon frère est un sorcier, n'en est-ce pas une de la « pureté de mon sang ».

\- C'est possible, seulement, il va falloir m'expliquer ce qui t'a amené à Griffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai décidé.

\- Tout le monde sait pourquoi il est dans la maison où il est.

\- Certainement parce qu'une de mes premières connaissances ici était un « traître ».

\- Une dernière question, qui sont les Martinez, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une noble famille de sorcier portant ce nom ?

\- Une famille de Sang-Pur, sois en sure.


	3. Révélations

Chapitre 2

(chapitre un peu en dessous des autres : prenez-le seulement comme une étape à connaitre)

Lira avait accepté. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle le voyait, et elle lui avait dit oui. Elle sortait à présent avec Aaron Martinez, et elle était à présent certaine qu'ils avaient plus de point commun que ce qu'elle croyait au départ. Lira était heureuse, Mia était heureuse pour elle, Aaron était heureux, son ami Logan semblait heureux… la seule qui ne semblait pas l'être était Tamara Jones, la jeune fille blonde qui avait été dans le train avec eux.

Elle avait toujours secrètement été amoureuse d'Aaron sans s'en apercevoir, et, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il était avec une autre qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Elle n'aurait pas été si attristée si elle avait été sure que celle avec laquelle il sortait était quelqu'un de tout à fait correct. Seulement, elle avait vu en Lira quelqu'un d'horriblement mauvais. Alors, elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser Lira, pour éviter un accident, dont on ne pouvait prévoir la victime.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de se terminer, au moment où, elle avait accepté sa « proposition ». Pourtant, elle avait déjà planifié sa rupture avec Aaron, sachant que leur relation n'aurait pas d'avenir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester avec lui lorsque sa scolarité serait terminée, du moins elle en était persuadée.

Au retour de ces vacances, Lira devait fêter son anniversaire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aaron, qui insista pour l'inviter dans un des restaurant de Près-Au-Lard, il n'avait rien de luxueux mais avait l'avantage d'être à proximité du collège.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc là-bas, au moment où nous reprenons le récit.

\- Lestrange, dit calmement Aaron lorsqu'elle arriva.

\- Je pense que, voyant nos relations actuelles, tu peux m'appeler Lira.

\- Bien.

Ils prirent place à une table, commandèrent et entamèrent le déjeuner.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Aaron, afin de commencer la conversation

\- Parfaite, aucun moldu à l'horizon, contrairement à ici.

\- Il est vrai que cela apporte un certain confort.

\- Surtout en ce qui te concerne : as-tu vu la maison où tu as atterri ? Tu es obligé d'en croiser à longueur de temps. De plus, j'imagine que Jones dois beaucoup les aimer.

\- Vous ne vous appréciez pas tant que ça, à ce que je vois.

\- Pas le moins du monde, en effet.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle m'évite depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Cela doit te soulager.

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais.

\- Alors, elle te manque ?

\- Ce serait plus approprié, avoua Aaron

\- C'est étrange qu'un Sang-Pur comme toi soit si attaché à une fille comme elle.

\- Tu ne la connais pas, Lira.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie, vois-tu.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Lira sourie et il lui rendit son sourire. Une atmosphère particulière flottait dans l'air. C'était un amour, bien sûr, partagé mais savouré de façon différente. Aaron l'aimait et aurait pu gravir toutes les montagnes pour elles, alors que Lira ne voyait leur relation que comme une étape provisoire et qui n'aurait pas d'impact particulier concernant l'avenir.

C'est pour cela qu'au moment du dessert, le jeune homme, qui s'était évidemment enflammé trop vite, annonça :

\- Lira, notre histoire n'en est une, aux yeux des autres que depuis quelques jours, mais nous savons tous deux que cela dure depuis quatre mois et, sachant que nous sommes adultes, et que notre vraie vie va vraiment commencée dans quelques mois, et c'est pour cela que, compte tenu de ce que je ressens pour toi, je dois te demander si… _(Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche)_ toi, Lira Lestrange, tu veux m'épouser.

Lira était devant une bague des plus brillantes dont toutes les femmes du monde aurait rêvé. Devant l'homme le plus sincère du monde. Cependant, tout cela n'était pas réciproque, et elle ne put faire autrement que de dire :

\- Aaron, je dois y réfléchir, je ne sais pas exactement si je suis prête à cela, je dois… partir.

Et elle s'enfuit vers la sortie.

Une fois revenue à Poudlard, elle retrouva Mia et lui expliqua sa situation. Ce à quoi son amie répondit :

\- Il t'a déjà demandé les fiançailles ? Mais, il est fou !

\- Je sais, je l'ai planté tout seul tellement sa demande m'a étonnée, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur la durée de notre relation. Il veut m'épouser, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama une voix dans le dos de Lira. Aaron Martinez a fait quoi ?

\- Jones, constata Lira en se retournant, il y a des moments où j'accepterais rien que pour voir ta réaction.

\- Il n'a pas pu te demander une telle chose, je… je ne comprends même pas ce que vous faites ensemble, c'est fou qu'une fille comme toi puisse être avec quelqu'un qui…

\- Est aussi beau, coupa Lira

\- Tu le fais exprès, ma parole !

\- Faire exprès de quoi ?

\- Eh bien, de ne pas savoir que ton Roméo est de parents moldu.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Il ne te l'avait pas dit ? demanda Tamara, l'air réellement choqué.

\- Non…

La sonnerie interrompit les paroles de Lira. Elle vit tous les élèves se diriger vers les salles de classes autours d'elle, puis, entendit une voix derrière elle :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée, je ne voulais pas…

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Aaron.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, bien sûr, mon plus grand désir est de t'épouser, et rien d'autres…

\- Non, pas ça. Que tu es né moldu.

\- Lira, qui t'as dit que...

\- Réponds, ordonna-t-elle

\- Lira, je…

\- Réponds ! hurla-t-elle, au bord des larmes

\- Oui, avoua-t-il mais, crois-moi, je…

\- Endoloris !

Le silence se fit dans le couloir. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Lira qui était entrée dans un état de démence et sur Aaron qui criait au sol.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Aaron s'évanouit. Lira arrêta le sort, et entendit, comme une voix lointaine, le professeur Rogue qui l'intima de la suivre. Elle s'exécuta, juste après avoir hurlé :

\- Vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe !

Tous la regardèrent s'éloigner, effrayés : elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblée à Bellatrix qu'à cet instant.

Lira ne regrettait absolument rien de ce qu'elle avait fait. Chaque cri d'Aaron entendu avait été comme un soulagement à ses yeux. Comme si Aaron prenait de sa souffrance à chaque seconde. Elle avait même réussi, en un laps de temps si court, à ressentir un certain plaisir à cela.

Elle avait été emmenée dans le bureau de Dumbledore (lequel n'était pas présent dans l'enceinte du collège, en ce moment). Le professeur McGonagall était présent mais pas le professeur Rogue, qui avait un cours à donner. Lira n'avait aucunement peur de ce qui l'attendait.

\- Mlle. Lestrange, commença McGonagall, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Martinez mérite amplement ce qui lui est arrivé, répondit Lira

\- Je vous prierez de cesser votre impertinence, de plus personne ne mérite cela. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ces sortilèges sont dits impardonnables, j'imagine que vous le savez.

\- En effet, et je vous le répète, il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Mlle. Lestrange, avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que vous avez fait ?

\- J'ai agi comme toute personne censée devrait agir dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ne pensez pas que vous vous sauverez avec une telle attitude, mais je vois que vous ne ferez pas d'effort tant que je ne vous aurez pas demandé ce que, diable, M. Martinez vous a fait ?

\- Il m'a menti.

\- Mais encore…

\- Il m'a fait croire qu'il mérité mon amour. Qu'il venait d'une noble famille de Sang-Pur et qu'il défendait les même idéaux que moi. En réalité, ce n'était qu'un Sang de Bourbe sans aucun jugement, qui…

\- Je vous demande de mieux choisir vos mots, particulièrement dans une situation telle que la vôtre. De plus, je trouve que les raisons qui vous ont poussée à commettre un acte de cette envergure ne sont pas, le moins du monde, légitime. Vous risqueriez de finir en prison, à Azkaban ! Vous en rendez-vous seulement compte ?

\- Ne pensez pas que je compte m'excuser ou dire que mon acte était irréfléchi, ce serait faux et, contrairement à Martinez, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir. Alors, passons directement à la sentence, voulez-vous ?

\- Avez-vous au moins conscience de la douleur que vous avez infligée à ce jeune homme ?

\- Oui, et croyez-moi, si je devais le refaire, ce serez avec plaisir.

Après les paroles de Lira, il y eut un silence. Un silence qui ne fit perdre ni sa droiture au professeur, ni son aplomb à Lira.

\- Je vois que vous ne changerez pas votre position, reprit McGonagall. Il est donc de mon devoir de vous annoncer que vous êtes renvoyée. Définitivement. Faites vos bagages, vous partirez demain. En attendant cet instant, je vais devoir vous demandez de me confier votre baguette.

\- Vous confier ma baguette ? Vous me demandez de vous la laisser jusqu'à demain ? Vous n'y songez pas ?

\- Au contraire, je suis très sérieuse.

Lira se leva, déposa sa baguette sur le bureau qui se trouvez devant elle et s'en alla.

La première chose qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle fut sortie, fut de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Là où se trouvait Aaron Martinez. Mais elle perdit vite son assurance lorsqu'elle tomba, non seulement sur Tamara Jones, Logan Williams et un garçon blond de seize ans, et en plus sur Mia.

Mia, dans les bras de Logan, au chevet d'Aaron.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? demanda Lira, en tentant de se contenir.

\- Lira, dit Mia surprise, toi, ici, je pensais que tu étais…

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Dis-moi ce que tu fais dans les bras de… Williams.

\- Si ça ne dérange personne, expliqua Logan, je vais répondre. Vois-tu, Lira, pendant que tu sortais avec celui que tu qualifies maintenant de Sang-de-Bourbe, ta meilleure amie s'est dit qu'elle pourrait, par exemple, faire connaissance avec les amis de _ton_ ex-petit ami. Et, comme tu n'as pas l'air de réfléchir assez vite pour le comprendre, Mia et moi sommes devenus… eh bien, un couple. J'imagine que tu as une idée de pourquoi tu ne l'as pas su directement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu savais ! s'exclama Lira, en direction de Mia. Ne me dis pas que depuis le départ tu le savais !

\- Ecoute, repris calmement la jeune fille, je pensais que tu… que tu changerais en étant avec lui et que tu…

\- … et que je pourrais trahir mon sang comme tu l'as fait !

\- Lira, tout n'est pas question de sang…

\- Et tu l'as toujours pensé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu les as laissés venir avec nous dans le train. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu me disais que j'en faisais trop. Parce que tu ne souhaites pas le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que tu ne crois pas en lui. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que, toi, tu pourrais…

\- Tout n'est pas toujours question de… Voldemort.

\- Et tu oses prononcer son nom. Tu oses faire ce que la plupart des traitres ne ferait même pas.

\- Lira, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles… suggéra le jeune homme blond qu'elle n'avait pas encore identifié.

\- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?

\- Lewis, le frère d'Aaron.

\- Je vois, votre famille avait tellement honte de sa condition de moldus qu'elle nous a fait deux Sang-de-Bourbes, railla Lira

\- Vas-t-en, dit-il en gardant son calme comme le faisait si bien son frère.

\- Oui, c'est exactement, ce que je vais faire, répondit Lira avant de planter son regard dans celui de Mia et d'ajouter : Il y a bien trop d'impuretés dans cette pièce.

Et Lira s'en alla alors.

Elle rejoignit la Salle Commune des Serpentards, non sans une profonde amertume. Sa meilleure amie, n'avait pas pu la trahir de la sorte. C'était impossible, il lui fallait une autre explication. Mia, fille cadette d'une noble famille de Sang-Pur respectable, n'avait pas pu abandonner ses privilèges pour ce Logan Williams… et tenté de la laisser faire de même. Rien que cette pensée la rebuter.

Avant d'entrer rejoindre les autres, Lira pris une grande inspiration, releva la tête et pris son habituelle posture, confiante, sûre d'elle… et noble. A peine avait-elle poussé la porte qu'un silence de mort se fit, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Il y eut quelques secondes de ce silence durant lequel Lira s'avança en prenant bien soin de défier le regard de chaque personne qu'elle croisait, avant de s'asseoir sur une place qu'elle se fit offrir sans peine. Lorsque cela fut fait, une voix se risqua à lui demander :

\- Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

\- C'était le seul que j'avais sous la main, répondit Lira avec désinvolture, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Certains racontent que tu… que tu es sortie avec lui.

A la suite de cette phrase, elle entendit des rires qui furent bien vite retenus. Lira se leva alors, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait dit cette phrase et lui annonça avec son regard le plus :

\- Sache que demain tu ne me verras plus, comme personne d'autre ici, mais puisque tu es la seule à avoir eu l'audace de me dire cela en face, je pense que tu as des sources fiables et je suis sure que me donner des noms ne te poseras aucun problème.

\- C'est Mia, Mia Jenkins qui nous l'a dit, alors, vu vos relations, je pensais que…

\- Nos relations sont désormais inexistante, répondit Lira sans le lâcher du regard. Vois-tu, je viens d'apprendre qu'elle-même sort avec Logan Williams, ce qui fait d'elle une traitresse. Alors, maintenant, je vais te poser une question : penses-tu qu'il vaut mieux me croire, moi, fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui a lancé le sortilège Doloris, un sortilège Impardonnable, sur un Sang de Bourbe, ou bien croire Mia qui vient d'une famille, certes de Sang Pur, mais sans honneur particulier aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, qui plus est, sort avec un traitre à son sang qui est lui-même ami avec d'autres ?

-Il est vrai que, de ce point de vue, on peut difficilement nier le fait que tu es bien plus fiable, dit la jeune fille, apeurée.

\- Bien, conclut Lira. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire reprendre le brouhaha de départ.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Lira se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec sa valise. Elle retrouva alors sa baguette et fut renvoyée chez elle… ou plutôt chez les Malefoy.


	4. Procès

Chapitre 3

Lira venait d'arriver chez les Malefoy, et, déjà, Narcissa ne cessait de la sermonner :

\- Lira, je sais que les Sang de Bourbes ne devrait rien avoir à faire dans un monde comme le nôtre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y laisser tes études. Lucius était un mangemort, et nous essayons de rester aussi discrets que possible.

\- Je ne pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres approuverait, répondit Lira

\- Peut-être, mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas là…

\- Pas encore, du moins.

\- On croirait entendre ta mère, soupira Narcissa. En parlant d'elle, comment crois-tu qu'elle aurait-réagie, en apprenant cela ?

\- Cissy, vous la connaissez mieux que moi : croyez-vous que cette question va être très utile, à ta cause ?

\- C'est exact… mais essaye au moins de comprendre que…

\- Je sais exactement ce que vous voulez me dire, seulement, lorsque le maître reviendra, je tiens à faire partie de ceux en qui il fera toujours confiance.

\- Mais, réfléchis, tu…

\- De toute façon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Bella a laissé une demeure avant de partir à Azkaban. Et qu'elle devait m'appartenir dès que j'aurais atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans. Je suis majeure, je vais vivre là-bas.

\- Lira, je ne te demande pas de…

\- Je partirais demain.

Lira avait pris sa décision déjà au début de l'année scolaire, sans savoir, à ce moment-là, que cela se réaliserait si tôt. Mais, elle s'en irait le lendemain.

Lorsque Narcissa s'en fut allée, un hibou apparu à la fenêtre de Lira. Il lui laissa deux lettres avant de repartir. L'une venait du ministère, l'autre d'un inconnu. La jeune sorcière l'ouvrit et lut :

 _Mlle. Lestrange Lira,_

 _Vous êtes priée de vous présenter au ministère de la Magie le 15 janvier prochain, avec votre avocat, si vous le désirez. En effet, une moldue prénommée Dina Ariane Martinez, accompagnée de son second fils, Lewis Jonathan Martinez, ont déposés une plainte contre vous pour agression physique et verbale, avec utilisation de Doloris (sortilège étant, nous vous le rappelons, Impardonnables), sur leur fils et frère Aaron Matthias Martiner, actuellement dans le coma._

 _Merci de votre coopération._

 _Alexander Smith_

Lira relu la lettre plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait que cela arriverait, seulement, elle ne savait pas que cela se ferait à cet instant, ici. Mais elle décida tout de même de se lancer dans la lecture de la seconde lettre :

 _Mlle. Lestrange,_

 _J'ai eu vent de l'affaire qui vous oppose à la famille Martinez, et, ayant toujours eu une profonde admiration pour votre mère, je voulais m'assurer que vous auriez une défense digne de ce que vous êtes. Je vous propose de nous rencontrer au plus vite afin de parler de cette affaire._

 _Mon bureau est au ministère de la Magie, j'y suis tout la journée, vous n'aurez aucun mal à me retrouver, j'en suis certaine._

 _Avec mon profond respect._

 _Kate Johnson_

Cette rassura Lira, d'autant plus qu'un plan avait germé dans son esprit pendant cette lecture. Elle était presque assurée qu'il fonctionnerait. Il lui manquait quelques détails, mais elle trouverait les informations manquantes dès qu'elle rencontrerait cette Kate, elle en était sure.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Lira réfléchissait, on frappa à sa porte. Elle répondit d'entrer et Lucius apparu devant elle. Elle se releva et reprit, alors, l'air hautain qu'elle adoptait en présence de « noble Sang Pur ».

\- Lira, j'ai appris que tu avais tenté de tuer un Sang de Bourbe, c'est exact ?

\- « Tuer » est un bien grand mot pour qualifier un simple Doloris.

\- « Un simple Doloris »… Bellatrix serait fière de toi. Je suis sûr que, lorsqu'il reviendra, le maître saura qu'il peut t'accorder sa confiance.

\- Il n'y aurait pas plus grand honneur, à mes yeux.

\- Bien sûr, seulement, je m'interroge : comment as-tu appris à lancer les Impardonnables ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que vous apprenez dans cette école, il me semble.

\- Bella m'avait appris les bases, de plus, le maître m'avait déjà envoyée en mission. Il m'a suffi de continuer à m'entrainer ici, sur des animaux.

\- Bien.

Lira ressentit un élan de fierté. Le fait qu'un mangemort qui avait connu Voldemort mieux qu'elle lui dise qu'elle méritait sa confiance était, par les temps qui couraient, une des meilleures choses qu'on aurait pu lui dire.

\- J'espère juste que tu sauras t'en sortir lors du procès. J'imagine qu'il y en aura un.

\- En effet, mais ne vous en faites pas, mon oncle, j'y ai déjà pensé. Je ne connaitrais pas le sort que Bella a connu.

\- Je l'espère pour toi.

Ils eurent un regard entendu, et Lucius s'en alla.

Lira et lui s'était toujours parlé avec cette distante proximité. Le fait qu'il soit tout deux mangemorts et qu'ils méprisent les nés-moldus avaient installé ce climat entre eux, et cela convenait parfaitement à l'un, comme à l'autre.

Puis, il y avait aussi Drago. Celui-ci partageait déjà les convictions de son père à, à peine, 10 ans. (Il rentrerait dans quelques mois à Poudlard.) Pourtant, Lira était une des rares personnes qui lui inspiraient un minimum de crainte, et cela depuis le jour où il l'avait surprise en train de torturer la seule moldue sur laquelle elle s'était entrainé depuis la disparition de son Seigneur des Ténèbres : c'était une petite fille de 4 ans, peut-être 5. L'âge de Drago quand cela c'était produit. Lira le savait et lui avait appris, dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, une chose : « Tu es un Sang-Pur, lui avait-elle dit, tu es au-dessus de ceux qui n'en sont pas, et même de certains qui en sont : parce que tu descends de la famille Black. De ce fait, tu ne dois jamais montré que quelque chose t'effraie, que tu peux avoir des faiblesses. Tu dois absolument caché cela à tous. Ils doivent te craindre, toi, et pas l'inverse. C'est capital, pour des gens comme nous.» Drago avait hoché la tête et avait appliqué ces conseils autant qu'il l'avait pu.

Le soir suivant, au repas, Drago fut étonné de la voir, mais n'en montra rien. Personne ne souffla un mot, sauf pour réprimander les elfes de maison de temps à autre. Lira et Lucius échangeait souvent des regards, sans que personne n'en connaisse la signification, ce qui fit ressentir un certain soulagement à Narcissa. En effet, elle était persuadé que son mari la trompait, et, chaque femme avec qui il avait une complicité différente de son habitude la faisait douter à son sujet. En cela, elle était soulagée que sa sœur soit en prison car elle savait qu'elle aurait certainement suivi la tradition familiale et imposé un mari à sa fille, malgré qu'elle en est, elle aussi, souffert.

Ce fut là le dernier repas que Lira fit ici en tant qu'habitante.

Lira avait lancé un sortilège sur ses valises dont le contenue se rangeait dans les divers meuble se trouvant dans la nouvelle habitation de la sorcière. C'était une maison tout en hauteur se trouvant dans la rue des embrumes. Elle comprenait trois étages, Lira avait du dernier sa chambre et laissée le reste tel qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Elle y avait magiquement fait le ménage et avait entendu que tout se réalise en regardant par les fenêtres. Elle donnait toute sur la rue des embrumes, sauf une qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et qui occupait presque toute la place du toit. Elle avait dû être ensorcelée pour résister aux intempéries.

Quand tout fut bien ordonnée, Lira fit un autre tour des lieux. Elle s'arrêtait sur chaque meuble en pensant à Bellatrix. Elle n'habitait plus ici quand elle était partie à Azkaban, mais l'avait gardée à l'intention de Lira, d'après ce que disait sa tante. Etrangement, les souvenirs qui revenaient à elle ne l'attristaient pas. Ils lui faisaient du bien. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, sous le lit, elle trouva une petite malle. Piquée de curiosité, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva des dizaines de photographie : de sa famille, de mangemorts. Sur les photos de familles, elle d'étonna de voir que les visages d'Andromeda et de Sirius n'avaient pas été brulés ou découpés, comme sur celle qu'on lui avait montré jusqu'à présent. Il y avait même des portraits d'eux, seuls. Elle scruta attentivement chaque photo. Elle ressentait toute sorte d'émotions qu'elle n'aurait pu nommer. Il y avait des visages qu'elle arrivait à identifier plus facilement que d'autre, certains qui lui rappelaient de vagues souvenirs, et puis, il y avait les portraits de sa mère. Elle dégageait quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours admiré. Lira aurait aimé inspirer la même crainte, avoir un tel pouvoir.

Elle y passa trois heures, aux termes desquelles elle se souvint qu'elle devait se rendre au ministère pour rencontrer cette Kate Johnson. Elle sortit donc de son nouveau chez elle et transplana jusqu'au ministère. Il y avait foule là-bas. Elle demanda donc au premier employé qu'elle vit s'il savait où se trouvait le bureau de l'avocate. Il la somma de le suivre et la conduit devant une porte. Une petite porte au fond du quartier avocat. Elle remercia l'homme et celui-ci s'en alla.

Lira frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme, qui devait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans lui ouvrit. Elle était grande, toute fine mais pas frêle, aux cheveux d'une teinture grise et aux grands yeux orangés.

\- Lira Lestrange, j'imagine ?, dit la jeune sorcière.

\- Et vous, Kate Johnson ?

\- Exact, entrez je vous en prie, mon dernier client vient juste de partir.

Lira s'exécuta et se rendit vite compte que le bureau était tout à fait l'inverse de la porte : grand, imposant, mais pas lumineux. Tout y était en bois. Il y avait un bureau de taille normale ainsi qu'une table basse entourée de deux canapés.

L'avocate s'assit derrière son bureau, et Lira lui fit face.

\- Puis-je vous proposer un thé ?

\- Non, je vous remercie.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, commençons à parler de ce qui vous emmène.

\- Dites-moi déjà ce que vous en savez.

\- D'après ce que l'on m'en a dit, déclara Kate Johnson, vous étiez à l'école de Poudlard lorsque cela s'est produit. Vous auriez lancé un Doloris sur un jeune homme du nom d'Aaron Martinez, avant que votre geste soit interrompu par un professeur, – attendez que je relise mes notes - Severus Rogue. Après quoi vous auriez crié, je cite « Vulgaire Sang de Bourbe ». Est-ce cela ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Il me serait donc utile de savoir quelles étaient vos motivations…

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que je vous raconte toute l'histoire depuis le départ. Voyez-vous, Martinez m'a séduite, en me faisant croire que, comme moi, il défendait la supériorité du sang et m'as fait croire qu'il était lui-même né de Sang-Pur. Ce jour-là, il m'a, entre autre, demandé de l'épousé. Je me suis donc plus ou moins enfuie. C'est après cela que sa meilleure amie m'a appris qu'il était un Sang de… qu'il était né moldu. Je lui ai demandé confirmation, et vous connaissez la suite.

\- Vos motivations étaient, à mes yeux, des plus nobles, seulement, ce n'est pas du goût de ceux qui nous gouvernent.

\- Effectivement…

\- Je ne sais ce que nous pouvons plaider. Une légitime défense ne serait pas vue de la meilleure façon par les jurés. Cependant, nous pourrions rejeter la faute sur une enfance difficile, sur le fait que vous ayez toujours été entourée de mangemorts et tout le baratin.

\- Je tiens à assumer toutes responsabilités.

\- Bien que je vous comprenne parfaitement, je ne veux pas vous voir partir pour Azkaban. Le monde serait en manque de sorciers comme vous.

\- Justement, la plupart des sorciers comme moi utilise une autre forme de défense : la corruption, et si cela ne marche pas : la magie.

\- Mettons-nous d'accord. Nous sommes déjà le 13 janvier. Disons que vous n'avez qu'à aller à la rencontre des jurés et, si nous n'aurons qu'à plaider…

\- La légitime défense, coupa Lira

\- Ce serait du suicide.

\- Ca m'est égal. J'aurais au moins p choisir ma mort.

\- Vous finirez votre vie à Azkaban, ce serait…

\- Je n'y passerai pas plus de dix. Je sais déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me libèrera avant que je n'ai pris une ride.

\- Comprenez-moi bien, certain n'y survivent même pas une année. Et ceux qui survivent sont presque rendu fous à force de recevoir les baisers des Détraqueurs, il n'est pas possible de vous laisser…

\- Laissez-moi décider de ce que je veux faire du reste de ma vie, même si cela doit me tuer.

\- Bien, se résigna Kate en ouvrant un tiroir. Dans ce cas je vais vous donner la liste des jurés que vous aurez à corrompre. Elle est normalement ultraconfidentielle mais, étant donné que nous n'avons que demain avant votre procès, j'imagine que cette aide ne vous sera pas de trop.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Lira en se saisissant du papier. Je suis persuadée que nous pourrons nous en sortir. Seulement, je ne vois que deux noms sur cette feuille ?

\- Oui, ici, nous avons un fonctionnement particulier. Mais ne vous en inquiétez pas cette liste est complète.

\- Bien.

Il y eut un silence après lequel Kate déclara :

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous raccompagner…

\- Attendez, interrompis Lira, j'ai une question à vous poser. Pourquoi avoir tant insisté pour me défendre ?

\- Voyez-vous, nous partageons les mêmes convictions, ceci est la première raison, la seconde est que mon père était lui aussi avocat et il avait lui-même défendu vos parents et votre oncle, j'ai pensé que mon devoir était de…

\- Où puis-je trouver votre père ?

\- Il habite une demeure à Bristol qui n'a pas vraiment d'adresse. Vous n'aurez qu'à y trouver le quartier sorcier et vous l'y trouverez dans la plus grande bâtisse de la ville.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons nous quitter, dit Lira avant de s'en aller, je passerais vous voir avant le procés.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, Lira examina la liste des jurés. Il y avait un homme : un certain Joey Carlson, et une femme : Chanelle Anderson. Il y avait aussi le fameux juge Alexander Smith.

Lira avait entendu parler des deux jurés, le premier était un ami de Lucius Malefoy, elle savait donc qu'il était inutile de lui rendre une quelconque visite puisqu'il avait les même convictions qu'elle. Quant à la sorcière : elle travaillait au ministère et c'était elle qui s'était occupée de la jeune Lestrange au cours de quelque semaine suivant la condamnation de ses parents. Elle alla donc la voir tant qu'elle se trouvait au ministère. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de l'emplacement de son bureau. Elle frappa donc à la porte, et une voix, celle de Channelle, lui pria d'entrer. Lira s'exécuta, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, reconnu tout de suite la sorcière.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lira Lestrange, je pense que vous vous souvenez de moi.

\- Bonjour Lira, répondit Channelle, qui ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion. Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- J'imagine que vous savez que vous avez été nommée jurée à mon procès, dans deux jours et…

\- Tu me demandes de me ranger en ta faveur. Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je te sais coupable.

\- Parce que vous n'avez aucune envie de me voir gâcher ma vie, comme tout le monde.

\- Lira, tu as tenté de tuer quelqu'un ou du moins tu l'as agressé. Et c'est à cause de gens comme toi que ma famille a été détruite.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Lira, comme toujours piquée par la curiosité.

\- Vois-tu, ma famille était comme la tienne, une famille pensant que le sang déterminait tout ce que nous étions et qui faisait l'apologie des mariages forcés. Seulement, ma sœur n'était pas satisfaite par son mari. Elle s'est donc trouvé un amant sans savoir qu'il était né moldu. Elle l'a appris quand elle est tombée enceinte de lui. Elle ne voulait pas garder l'enfant, sauf qu'il n'était pas dans les traditions de la famille d'avorter. Alors, un peu avant l'accouchement, elle m'a retrouvée, m'a demandé de prendre le bébé et elle a fait croire à son mari qu'il était mort-né.

\- Elle a fait une erreur que j'ai aussi faite. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est ce sentiment de trahir son sang.

\- Lira, cet enfant, tu le connais.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- Logan Williams.

\- Ce traître est donc un batard, fils de traîtresse.

\- Je t'interdis de le qualifier par ces termes, et je vais donc de demander de sortir d'ici.

\- Bien, siffla Lira. On se reverra dans deux jours.

Elle sortit, non sans claquer la porte au passage.

Une fois dehors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et pris la direction du bureau de cet Alexander Smith. Elle avait décidé de suivre son plan initial, cela la fatiguerait moins et elle était au moins sûre que cela fonctionnerait. Elle entra donc sans frapper, par chance, le juge était seul. Elle ne prit pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit : Lira ferma la porte, sortit sa baguette et en quart de seconde eut lancé « Impero ». Voyant que ce sort avait réussi, elle verrouilla la porte et s'approcha du juge. Elle mit ses lèvres près des oreilles d'Alexander Smith et lui murmura : « Dans deux jours, nous serons au procès. Vous allez prendre parti pour moi. Vous allez leur donner tous les arguments que vous aurez à l'esprit qui pourront me défendre. Et vous trouverez le moyen de me déclarer innocente. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, vous ferrez tout comme d'habitude jusqu'au procès, mais toujours en me défendant, dès que vous en aurez l'occasion.» Elle s'éloigna alors du juge et reparti avec l'assurance qu'elle serez innoncentée.

 **Lira, sera-t-elle vraiment innocentée ? Réponse au prochain chapitre...**


	5. Coupable

Chapitre 4

\- Coupable.

Ces quelques syllabes raisonnaient encore dans la tête de Lira. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Tout avait commencé comme elle l'avait voulu mais, vers le milieu de l'audience, Alexander Smith avait repris peu à peu ses esprits et avait compris ce dont il était victime. Il avait alors déclaré Lira « coupable ». Lira frissonna rien qu'au souvenir de sa voix. Froide comme l'air du vent qui soufflait alors qu'elle était dans la barque qui l'emmenait sur l'île où se trouvait Azkaban. Car c'était bien là qu'elle avait été envoyée à passer le restant de ses jours. Elle avait confié sa baguette à Narcissa comme l'avait fait Bellatrix avant elle afin qu'elle ne soit pas réquisitionnée par le ministère de la Magie et en sécurité.

Lira se souvenait encore du regard d'Aaron, sorti du coma, qui la regardait avec une sorte de déception, (qu'elle prenait pour un compliment venant de lui). Elle ne l'avait toisé qu'avec un profond mépris, mépris qui s'était amplifié avec ce mot : « Coupable ». Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait échoué, non, ce n'était pas tant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était son assurance anticipée qui l'avait fait manqué. « Coupable ». Ce mot était devenue insoutenable aux oreilles de Lira.

Elle frissonna. Le vent soufflait sur la barque et la robe que le ministère l'avait obligée à mettre était aussi légère que du coton.

\- Prenez ça.

Lira leva les yeux : le conducteur de la barque lui tendait une couverture.

\- Merci, répondit la sorcière en la saisissant aussi vite que si elle allait disparaître.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune ?, demanda le batelier, la voix pleine de bonté. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Je… J'ai 18 ans, dit Lira, grelotante

\- Mais qu'avez-vous bien pu faire pour être envoyée là-bas ?

\- Vous ne… vous ne voudriez… voudriez pas le… le savoir.

\- Dites-moi, dites-moi.

\- J'ai lancé des… des Impar… Impardonnables… deux…. deux fois.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Un… Doloris sur… sur mon… mon ex qui… qui m'avait men… menti à prop… à propos de son… de son sang. Et la… la seconde fois... un Impe… un imperium… sur le… le juge. Il a… a raté au… au dernier mo… moment.

Le batelier ne répondit rien. Certainement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'avait jamais dû conduire à Azkaban quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et, encore mois, pour un crime de cette envergure.

Il avait de la peine pour elle. Il avait de la peine car il avait vu ce que devenait les jeunes filles au bout d'un certain passé dans cette prison, avec les Détraqueurs. Et il était persuadait qu'elle méritait mieux.

\- Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes avant d'arriver. Il me faut savoir votre nom pour…

\- Lestrange. Lira Lestrange.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama le batelier

\- Oui.

Lira économisait son souffle. Il faisait froid, l'eau était rentrée dans la barque et Lira n'avait plus de chaussure, de plus, les chaines magiques qu'on l'avait obligée à mettre glaçait ses poignets.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur la berge, le batelier descendit et dit quelques mots à un autre homme. Celui hocha la tête, et s'approcha de Lira. Il lui enleva ses chaînes et lui saisit violemment le bras et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide. Lira retint un cri. « Rester digne en toutes circonstances ». Les murs d'Azkaban étaient froids, au touché, mais protégeaient l'intérieur de la prison du vent.

Ils montèrent des escaliers. Les pieds de Lira s'écorchait à chaque marche, mais elle ne disait rien. Toujours rien. Arrivés au bout de l'escalier, l'homme la jeta presque dans une cellule, qu'il referma -sorte : mon sang est certainement le plus pur de nous deux et mon rang bien plus élevé. ». En réponse, l'homme répondit : « Certainement, mais je suis le plus libre des deux ? »

Lira s'effondra sur le sol, encore enveloppée dans la couverture du batelier. Elle ne voulait se l'avouer, mais elle avait peur. Peur d'être ici. Seule. Seule ?

Elle sentit une main lui empoigner la gorge, et quelqu'un, certainement la propriétaire de cette main, lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je… je m'appelle Lira… Lira Lestrange.

\- Vous mentez !, cria la jeune femme en resserrant sa prise

\- Non, je… je vous assure, attesta Lira, en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est impossible ! Dites-moi a vérité !

\- C'est la… la vérité, dit Lira, étouffante.

La femme avait encore contracté sa main.

\- Prouvez-le !

\- Regardez mon… mon bras.

L'autre sorcière desserra légèrement sa main, mais Lira ne put de résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit la femme relever sa manche gauche et passer son pouce sur la Marque. Elle sentit alors sa gorge se libérer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

-Lira, murmura l'autre sorcière.

Celle-ci dirigea son regard vers elle et ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle vit.

\- Bella ?


	6. Son père

Chapitre 5

\- Lira, répéta-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je… J'ai dix-huit ans, expliqua Lira, décontenancée et, certes, effrayée

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je… j'ai été condamnée…

\- Ca, je l'ai compris, soupira Bella, mais qu'as-tu fais ?

\- Je… J'ai agressé un Sang de Bourbe à coup de Doloris quand j'étais à Poudlard et je… J'ai mis le juge sous Imperium.

Lira ne jugea pas utile, même suicidaire, de préciser qu'Aaron et elle avait formé un couple.

\- Je te reconnais bien la comme la descendante des Black.

\- Toujours Purs, dirent-elles comme une seule voix.

Il y eut un certains silence où elles se scrutèrent l'une, l'autre. Lira trouvait en sa mère une certaine démence et les traits creusés par la prison. Son regard fou avait accentué la crainte qu'elle inspirait autrefois.

\- Est-ce Lira ?

Une voix masculine se fit entendre, au loin.

\- Oui c'est elle, hurla Bellatrix en s'approchant de là où venait la voix.

\- Notre fille…

\- Tu crois encore qu'elle est ta fille, Rodolphus ? Tu n'as pas encore compris, qu'elle n'a rien de toi. Qu'elle ne te ressemble en aucun point. Que sa puissance est bien supérieure à la tienne et que ton nom n'apparait même pas sur les papiers officiels.

\- Comment cela ? S'exclamèrent Lira et Rodolphus

\- Depuis quand n'avions-nous pas fait l'amour quand nous l'avons eu ?

\- Pourquoi porte-t-elle mon nom, dans ce cas ? Ignora-t-il

\- Son père ne voulait pas qu'elle porte le sien. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais notre mariage a fait de ton nom le mien.

\- Qui est-ce ? clama Rodolphus. Qui est son putain de père ?

\- « Son putain de père », comme tu l'appelles, n'est autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le silence se fit dans les deux cellules. La voix de Bellatrix résonnait encore dans les esprits et entre les murs.

\- Tu me trompais depuis tout ce temps… avec le maître, reprit Rodolphus d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine crainte.

\- Et il a réussi à me faire un enfant dès la première fois, ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés de continuer à nous voir, comment pensais-tu que j'avais réussi à le convaincre de ne pas me laisser arrêter le combat pendant ma grossesse ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il a accepté qu'elles reçoivent sa Marque si jeune ? Elle est son héritière. De toute façon, nous ne sommes jamais aimés toi et moi, tu le sais bien.

 _Flash-Back_ _(Lemon)_

 _Bellatrix et Voldemort étaient les derniers à être restés après la réunion. Tous les autres étaient partis. Bella avait toujours était sous le charme de son maître, et, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce soir-là, à cet instant précis, elle fut prise d'une violente envie. Alors, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, elle prit son torse entre ses bras et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient glacées contrairement à celle de Bella, brulantes, comme le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle sentit les mains, tout aussi froide, de son maître se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Bella affirma son étreinte et tandis que Voldemort la fit cambrer en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la table d'ébène, ou tout ce qui s'y trouvait fit un bruit sourd au contact du dos de la sorcière. Elle détacha une seconde ses lèvres pour prendre son souffle avant de reprendre son baiser. Ce qui avait commencée lentement accéléra et en une minute, ils s'étaient dévêtus et s'embrassaient de nouveau. Voldemort cassera alors le clitoris et le sein de la jeune femme, qui gémit alors : « maître ». « Bella », eu-t-il en guise de réponse, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce moment dura et à chaque soupir le désir montait entre les deux êtres. Lorsqu'il sentit la cyprine envahir sa main, il caressa le fessier de sa belle puis immisça deux doigt dans en elle. Bella gémit alors, plus fort que les fois précédentes, et eut la même réponse que son maître. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus brièvement cette fois, et alors qu'il lui mordillait le cou, elle souffla à son oreille, entre deux souffles, un « j'ai envie de toi ». Il sortit alors ses doigts humides d'elle, Bella entoura alors le corps froid de son maître, et celui-ci y inséra sa verge en érection. Bella hurla alors de désir, lorsqu'elle ressentit cette envoutante et séduisante douleur. Il lui répondit par un puissant cri de plaisir. A chaque mouvement de bassin, on entendait leurs gémissements « Bella », « Maître », « ne t'arrête pas». Et, lorsque l'éjaculation du maître arriva, leurs deux cris résonnèrent en chœur dans la pièce vide de toute autre personne. Bella l'embrassa de nouveau et Voldemort lui rendit son baiser. Ils restèrent comme cela, l'un dans l'autre, durant un quart d'heure suivant. Le temps de laisser leur désir s'évaporer et leur souffle s'apaiser._

Lira était sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle sentit un Détraqueurs s'approchait, elle n'avait plus sa baguette et ne tenta même pas de résister. Elle le sentait prendre le pouvoir sur elle et s'évanouit aussitôt.

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, particulièrement sur le lemon, vu que c'était mon premier. Merci de votre lecture !**


	7. De la folie et du sang

Chapitre 6

Cela faisait six mois que Lira avait été déclarée « coupable » et une sorte de démence avait commencé à grandir en elle. Les Détraqueurs lui rendaient visite plusieurs fois par jour. Elle s'était murée dans un coin de la cellule où elle articulait des mots de haine et de vengeance et où elle ventait les mérites de celui qu'elle avait admis comme étant son père. Elle n'entendait rien de ce qu'on lui disait et la seule façon de lui faire entendre quoi que ce soit était de l'appeler par son prénom. Dès qu'elle l'entendait, elle sortait de son hystérie et pouvait entendre et parfois répondre à ce qu'on lui disait. Elle était toujours enveloppée dans la couverture du batelier qui était somme son cocon protecteur. Parfois, il lui arrivait de pousser des hurlements de rages sans raison particulière.

La réaction de Bellatrix était différente, il lui arrivait de rire, d'un rire fou. Parfois, elle revivait la torture des Londubat, on la voyait alors refaire chaque action de cette nuit-là, avec, à chaque fois, plus de sadisme dans la voix, les yeux et les gestes.. A d'autres moments, il lui arrivait de passer sa langue sur la Marque, comme un souvenir de la flamme et du désir qui brulait entre eux.

Dans la cellule voisine, les frères Lestrange s'empêchaient mutuellement de sombrer. Mais Azkaban était en train de tuer tous leurs esprits.

\- Il reviendra, le Seigneur des Je me vengerais, je les tuerais. Dès que je sortirais d'ici, je retrouverai les Martinez été je les tuerai, un à un, les uns verront mourir les autres, et le dernier sera Aaron. Je le torturerai à mort, hors de question qu'il parte de ce monde aussi vite, mais il mourra. Il mourra pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, et il souffrira autant que j'ai souffert, autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir, en plus de m'avoir envoyée ici. Je les tuerais tous…

\- Lira, appela Bellatrix

Elle revint brusquement à elle.

\- Mère, répondit l'intéressée

\- Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu mentionnes _ce qu'il t'a fait._ Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Lira eut un regard terrifié, que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre la vérité, mais qu'elle mensonge pourrait-elle trouver pour…

\- Lira !

\- Excusez-moi, je… je… ne saurais dire…

\- Lira, je sens bien que tu t'en souviens exactement et que ta brulure est encore vive en toi, alors dis-moi, et n'essaye pas de me mentir.

\- C'est assez complexe, une… une longue histoire…

\- Nous avons jusqu'au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Bellatrix.

\- Je ne sais pas comment… Je… Je trouve assez… humiliant de… de souffrir à cause d'un vulgaire Sang de Bourbe.

\- Parle, ordonna Bellatrix en s'approchant.

\- Il m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il était comme nous malgré son statut de Gryffondor. Il m'a dit qu'il était un Sang-Pur, d'une famille noble. Et c'était faux.

\- Je sens qu'il y a autre chose, je le sais, tu n'aurais pas parlé d'humiliation s'il n'y avait eu que cela.

\- Non, il n'y a…

\- Parle ! Tout ce qui peut t'offenser est susceptible de rabaisser le rang de toute la famille.

\- Je… je suis…

\- Parle plus bas ! Les murs ont des oreilles, particulièrement ici.

\- Je suis… nous avons formé un… un couple, murmura Lira

\- Vous avez quoi ? Pendant combien de temps ? demanda Bellatrix en s'approchant encore plus près de sa fille

\- 4 mois, avoua Lira.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- 4 mois ! Vous êtes…

\- Je vous l'ai dit je… je ne le savais pas qu'il…

\- Tu savais de quelle maison il venait, tu en savais assez pour ne pas avoir à… à faire ça.

\- Je vous assure je…

Lira s'interrompit : Bellatrix sortait la lame qu'elle avait taillée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Sa pointe était plus coupante que n'importe quelle autre, et Lira ne savait ce que sa mère avait l'intention d'en faire.

\- Ton bras droit.

\- Mère…

\- Donne-moi ton bras.

Lira le lui tendit et poussa un cri quand Bella y fit une longue et profonde entaille.

\- Ton sang est des plus purs qu'il soit. Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre d'erreur et si jamais l'envie te reprenais, regarde cette blessure. Elle reflète ton sang et la douleur que tu ressentiras si jamais tu le trahissais, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, répondit Lira, dont la voix montait dans les aigues à cause de la douleur

\- Oui, qui ? lui murmura Bellatrix, au creux de l'oreille

\- Oui, mère.

\- Bien, maintenant, relève la tête et soit digne de ton rang.

Lira s'exécuta mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler silencieusement de ses yeux.

Elle s'était rassise, avait remis sa couverture sur ses épaules et fixait son bras. Elle n'avait rien pour empêcher une quelconque infection, elle avait mal et le sang commençait à recouvrir sa robe. Elle passa alors un coin de la couverture sur son bras pour qu'il l'absorbe. Elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais elle avait repris ses marmonnements.


	8. Le retour de la Marque

Chapitre 7

Les murmures de Lira s'était tus, les cris de Bellatrix avait cessé, tout comme les paroles de Rodolphus et Rabastan.

\- Vous l'avez sentie ? murmura Bellatrix.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête sans pouvoir aligner deux mots. En quatre ici, Lira n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, mais elle comprenait : elle aussi l'avait sentie. La douleur n'était pas aussi forte qu'auparavant mais elle l'était juste assez pour que tous la regarde et réalise qu'elle était en train de réapparaitre. La Marque des Ténèbres était en train de revenir. Ce qui signifiait que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à renaitre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que des picotements irréguliers se faisaient ressentir, mais aujourd'hui, cela avait été différent : ils avaient tous ressentie comme un appel, comme si Voldemort avait voulu prévenir ses mangemorts de son proche retour, comme une menace s'ils ne le rejoignaient pas.

Les regards des quatre mangemorts allèrent de l'un à l'autre. Bellatrix passa sa langue sur la Marque puis frissonna de plaisir. Elle sentit son désir d'autrefois renaître entre ses jambes. Elle voulait revoir son maître, son amant… Elle voulait se battre pour lui, pour la pureté de son sang. Elle voulait l'aimer, elle voulait ressentir à nouveau ses doigts sur ces lèvres, son corps mélangé au sien, ses mains caresser sur chacune de ses courbes, sa semence s'immisçait en elle… Elle savait que Voldemort ne ressentait pas d'amour à proprement parler, qu'à ses yeux elle ne lui servait qu'à assouvir son désir animal et qu'il l'avait choisie pour sa loyauté et sa puissance. Mais le fait d'être « sa favorite » lui suffisait. Elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais vu Lira autrement que comme une promesse qu'il lui avait fait : la promesse qu'elle resterait _la_ seule à lui donner du plaisir. Car Bellatrix n'avait jamais souhaité être mère, elle avait d'ailleurs bu une potion contraceptive, après avoir eu Lira pour ne pas que cela se reproduise. Elle n'avait pas pris soin de le faire avant car elle est Rodolphus n'avait fait l'amour ensemble que deux fois dans leur vie : la première fois durant la nuit de noces et la seconde avait été initiée par Bella pour lui faire croire que le bébé était de lui.

Le cœur de Lira avait accéléré : c'était la première fois qu'elle allait rencontrer Voldemort avec ses yeux d'adulte. Elle avait toujours su que, étant la mangemort ayant reçu la Marque la plus jeune, elle aurait une place particulière à ses yeux, mais, depuis trois ans qu'elle savait qu'elle était sa fille, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'envisageait ainsi. Elle savait qu'il viendrait les libérer un jour, quand il serait revenu, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont leur rencontre allait se dérouler… et elle espérait ne pas le décevoir. Elle posa les yeux sur ses bras : l'un avec la Marque et l'autre avec l'entaille que lui avait faite sa mère qui n'avait toujours pas cicatrisée.

Rodolphus, lui, était partagé. Il ne savait plus exactement comment se positionner. Celui qu'il appelait son maître, et à qui il avait juré fidélité s'était avéré être l'amant de sa femme et le père de… il ne savait plus comment la désigner. Pourtant, elle était la preuve de l'infidélité de sa femme. Il avait peur que ses doutes ne lui coutent la vie, et il savait qu'ils le feraient. Sa mort était proche, il en était certain.

Un autre vague de douleur. Plus forte celle-là. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de gémir en la ressentant. Son mari lui lança un regard de profond dégout qu'elle ne put voir : ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et son esprit concentré sur la Marque.

Chaque minute, une douleur plus forte traversait leur bras et, chaque minute, Bellatrix gémissait plus fort. Entre ses jambes, coulait tout son désir pour son maître. Chaque minute, elle avait plus envie de son corps, de ses caresses, de la violence et de la douleur de leur amour. Chaque minute était plus insupportable à Rodolphus, chaque minute, il entendait sa femme geindre pour un autre homme, chaque minute, il sentait sa mort approcher, chaque minute, Rodolphus regrettait que Bella ne l'ai jamais désirée ainsi.

Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, la douleur ne quitta plus leur Marque, il était revenu et s'attendait à voir tous ces partisans encore libre venir à lui. Le silence de la cellule était rompu par les cris de Bella. Toutes les odeurs étaient couvertes par celle de l'essence amoureuse de la sorcière.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la douleur se calma. Il était revenu et tout ce qui l'avait pu l'avait rejoint. Les soupirs de Bellatrix se calmèrent puis tous se préparèrent à leur proche libération, et au futur et nouveau règne de leur maître… plus ou moins positivement.


	9. Espoirs et vengeance

Chapitre 8

Ils attendaient. Cela faisait une semaine que sa renaissance avait été faite et ils attendaient une libération. Les Détraqueurs venait de plus en plus souvent et leurs états respectifs ne s'amélioraient pas.

Depuis, Rodolphus s'était muré dans un profond silence et n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se sentait trahi par sa femme, par celui qu'il se devait d'appeler « maître » et d'attendre le retour. Il savait que ce sentiment ne le mènerait qu'à sa mort. Sa mort : un meurtre réalisé par l'amant de sa femme, par le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Sa famille ne se soucierait pas de sa mort : pour eux, qui ne connaîtraient pas l'exacte raison qui motivait Voldemort, il resterait un traître, au mieux, s'ils savaient, ils diraient qu'il était trop faible pour une femme comme Bella.

Bella. Elle était celle qui avait le plus d'espoir, celle qui, sans le savoir, donné de l'espoir aux autres, sauf, bien sûr, à son mari. Elle admirait presque tout le jour la Marque qui ornait son bras et qui avait retrouvé son « éclat », elle continuait de passer sa langue sur sa peau tatouée pour se prouver qu'elle était toujours là. Elle ne tenait plus en place, elle partait souvent dans des crises de rire hystériques qui glaçait les autres. La crainte qu'elle inspirait augmentée de jour en jour, comme sa folie.

Lira continuait inlassablement de marmonner. De murmurer qu'elle resterait fidèle à son « maître », de murmurer qu'elle souhaitait son retour, de murmurer qu'elle tuerait pour lui, de murmurer qu'elle se vengerait des Martinez, de murmurer qu'elle serait digne de sa famille, de murmurer qu'elle ferait tout pour un peu d'honneur auprès de lui, de murmurer qu'elle était sa fille, qu'elle descendait des Blacks et des Jedusor, de murmurer que sa baguette lui manquait, de murmurer qu'elle voulait sortir d'Azkaban.

Rabastan, lui, parlait. Il parlait à Rodolphus qui ne lui répondrait, il le savait. Il lui parlait comme il l'aurait fait, plus jeune, lorsque son frère avait déjà des problèmes avec sa femme, lorsque lui-même en avait, avec autre chose. Comme s'il n'était pas en prison, comme pour préserver les liens fraternels qui les unissait. Car, de tous, Rabastan était le plus effrayé et celui qui avait le moins sombré dans la folie. Celui qu'Azkaban avait le moins changé. Celui qui voulait toujours avoir un frère. Une famille. Parfois, il parlait à Lira. Il lui parlait comme si elle était vraiment sa nièce, bien qu'il ne se fasse aucune illusion. Il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais aimée, par aucun de ses parents, alors qu'elle en était persuadée. Il n'ignorait pas qu'une fois sortie de prison, elle ne serait qu'une mangemort qu'il croiserait de temps à autre, alors, il se disait chaque jour qu'elle n'était qu'une voisine de cellule, et s'était fait à l'idée.

\- Il est surement déjà en train de chercher un moyen de nous libérer, disait Bellatrix. Il ne fera dans peu temps, j'en suis persuadée. Il ne peut pas me laisser mourir ici alors que dehors ils sont certainement en train de se battre.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, murmura Rabastan.

\- Evidemment que j'ai raison, je suis sûre que le Bébé Potter est dans son cercueil à l'heure qu'il est.

\- S'il l'était, le ministère aurait déjà plié et nous serions libre, en ce moment même.

\- Ne lui fais-tu pas confiance, Rabastan ?

\- Si, seulement…

\- Il n'y a pas de « seulement », possible. Si tu lui fais confiance, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne nous laisserait pas mourir dans ce trou. Il est revenu, c'est tout ce qui devrait compter à tes yeux. Nous avons été les seuls à assumer nos actes pour lui. Il est impensable qu'il nous oublie après tout ce que nous avons fait.

Elle entendit alors Rodolphus souffler malgré les murmures de Lira, qui se faisait entendre sans cesse.

\- Parle, _mon cher mari_ , parle. Tu te permets de soupirer alors que nous parlons du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tu sais que lui seul pourra nous tirer de là. Alors, parle, dis-nous ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu te tais depuis son retour, n'es-tu pas heureux à l'idée de pouvoir servir à nouveau sa cause ? N'es-tu pas heureux de savoir qu'il est enfin revenu après tous les sacrifices que nous avons fait pour lui ?

Rodolphus ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il se trahirait dès ses premiers mots. Il se contenta d'éviter le regard que Bellatrix lui lançait. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, de son oreille et lui susurra :

\- Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ton égo a mal. Toi, qui étais censé être le plus fort de notre couple, te voir trompé par la _faible_ Bellatrix, la voir gémir au retour de son maître, ça te tue à petit feu, parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à me faire cette effet-là.

Elle marqua une pose sans s'écarter de lui, le laissant toujours entendre son moindre souffle. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas mais que son regard s'enflammait, elle reprit :

\- Imagine-le m'embrasser, me serrer contre lui. Vois nos deux corps se mélangeaient pour former l'enfant qui est là. _(Lira ne les entendrait pas tant que son prénom ne serait pas dit)._ Figure-toi dans notre lit, toutes les fois où tu m'as entendu après ces réunions…

\- Tais-toi, chuchota son mari.

\- Toutes les fois où tu te demandais où j'étais sans imaginer le pire, continua Bellatrix. Toutes les fois où tu aurais souhaité me faire l'amour mais où j'ai refusé.

\- Bella, arrête ça, reprit Rodolphus, un peu plus fort.

\- Et cette fois-là, où, après toutes ces nuits à attendre en te rappelant notre nuit de noce, je t'ai moi-même provoqué, et où nous nous sommes aimés pour la seconde fois. Ce moment où tu pensais que je t'appartenais alors que je t'avais manipulé pour te faire croire qu'elle serait ta fille. Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, et seulement alors, Rodolphus s'éloigna, s'éloigna de tous et pleura, silencieusement en tentant de cacher ses larmes, du mieux qu'il put devant une Bellatrix des plus satisfaites. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et éclatait d'un rire hystérique.

Malheureusement, une autre personne pleurait en cette nuit dans la cellule : Lira. Lira qui avait entendu car les cris attiraient parfois son attention à travers ses paroles. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle représentait bien plus qu'un enfant pour Bellatrix et Voldemort...


	10. Libérés

Chapitre 9

Il n'y avait plus eut aucun bruit à part les rires de Bellatrix. Les murmures de Lira avait cessé et seul son regard vide persistait. On l'avait plusieurs fois prise pour morte mais l'appel de son nom la réveillait systématiquement. Ils avaient tous perdu espoir. Tous sauf une. Et tous l'observait dans sa perpétuelle démence. Tous sauf un.

Croiser son regard était devenu insupportable à Rodolphus mais elle continuait à le faire souffrir, parce que Bellatrix avait toujours été sadique et que la douleur des autres, particulièrement de celui qui devait être son mari, était le seul « plaisir » qui lui restait. Parce que tout autour d'elle n'était que ténèbres, les larmes de Rodolphus étaient sa lumière, ce qui la faisait vivre… et ce qu'elle faisait prouver à Rodolphus qu'il était toujours vivant. Qu'il pouvait encore ressentir de la souffrance.

Lira voulait que Voldemort les libèrent. Elle voulait retrouver les Malefoy, elle voulait retrouver Kate avec qui elle était devenue amie après le procès, elle voulait retrouver sa maison. Elle voulait se battre pour lui. Elle voulait sortir de cet endroit maudit.

\- Lira.

C'était Rabastan qui l'appelait. Elle s'approcha alors des barreaux qui séparaient leur cellule.

\- Rabastan, penses-tu qu'il nous sauvera un jour ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. En revanche, j'ai entendu des gardes parler en bas. Ils disent ne pas croire au retour du maître.

\- Mais, il _est_ revenu, nous l'avons tous senti…

\- Oui, mais si le ministère ne crois pas en cela, alors il doit profiter de la situation et trouver un moyen des plus subtiles de nous libérer.

\- Y a-t-il eu des cas de ce genre la dernière fois ?

\- Non, mais…

Il fut interrompu par un cri. Un cri qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Un cri qui fut suivi d'un silence, vite coupé par Lira :

\- Rodolphus, souffla-t-elle.

Il était mort. Plus précisément, il venait de _se_ tuer.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt_

 _\- Je sens une peur en toi, lui avait dit Bellatrix, une peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi qu'une… une tristesse. Tu m'aimes, Rodolphus, et tu détesterais te l'avouer parce que tu ne comprends pas toi-même ce qui t'attire chez moi, mais je vais te le dire. Tu aimes mon corps, tu aimes ma cruauté lorsqu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre toi et par-dessus tout, tu aimes le fait que je te sois inaccessible. Tu aimes que je susurre ces mots à ton oreille, tu trouves ça incroyablement attirant parce que tu peux entendre, en plus de mon souffle, chaque claquement de ma langue, chaque fois que mes lèvres se touchent. Tu aimerais qu'elles soient encore plus près de toi, et c'est ce qui te fais souffrir, autant que mes mots, tu m'aimes Rodolphus, et tu as peur de m'aimer parce que tu sais qu'en faisant cela, tu haïras le maître, et donc qu'il te tuera. Mais, moi, la seule chose que j'aime chez toi, ce sont tes larmes, tes larmes qui perlent sur tes joues parce que tu es mon prisonnier, en plus d'être celui de cette prison._

 _En effet, Rodolphus ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle, Bellatrix tenait son bras dans sa main et ses ongles avaient déjà commencé à attaquer sa chair. Pourtant, il ne pouvait en supporter plus, alors, il saisit la lame de Bella, que celle-ci avait déjà utilisée sur Lira, et se l'enfonça dans le cœur, avec un cri._

Alors, Bellatrix repartit dans un rire hystérique, mais les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de voir, qu'ils entendirent une explosion derrière eux. Les Détraqueurs étaient en train d'ouvrir les portes de chaque cellule.

\- Maître, souffla Bella.

Ils eurent tous une seconde d'hésitation avant de courir vers l'extérieur.

Lira n'avait jamais autant apprécié cette sensation. Ses pieds qui s'animaient à une vitesse qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Elle éclata d'un rire joyeusement terrifié. Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle transplana vers le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle trouverait des gens de confiance.

Elle frappa à la porte du manoir. Elle s'assit devant les escaliers qui menaient à la porte et observa le ciel qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il devait être minuit, et pourtant, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme d'à peu près quinze ans devant elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre ses cheveux blonds et son regard gris, toujours aussi hautain. Elle l'entoura de ses bras en pleurant. « Drago » murmura-t-elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répondit-il en la repoussant

\- C'est Lira.

Il referma la porte derrière aux sans la quitter des yeux.

\- C'est impossible…

\- Qui est-ce, Drago ? demanda une voix féminine, au loin.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux.

\- Lira, reprit la voix féminine. Comment…

Les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en larmes.

\- Tu as tellement changée depuis… Tu es si… Enfin, reprenons-nous. Drago, conduis-la à sa chambre. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici, le temps que les choses se calment. Tu sais, Lira, les Aurors doivent déjà être en train de surveiller ta maison.

\- Bien, dit-elle, plein d'émotions dans la voix.

Elle suivit Drago jusqu'à son ancienne chambre bien qu'elle se rappelle parfaitement le chemin.

\- Rien n'a changé, ici.

\- Tu fais bien de préciser « ici ». Dehors, c'est le bordel.

\- Dis-moi, Drago. Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'y passe.

Il lui raconta brièvement ce que vous, lecteurs, savez déjà puisque j'imagine que vous avez lu les bouquins.

Lira ne crut pas ce qu'elle entendit et il fallut que Drago lui emmène la Gazette du Sorcier pour lui en apporter la preuve.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose, demanda le jeune homme. Ne pense pas qu'une quelconque politesse est arrivée dans mon esprit depuis le temps, mais tu es si… maigre.

Lira accepta mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle vit avant de passer devant un miroir. Elle ne devait pas peser plus de trente kilos pour son mètre soixante-dix.

\- Drago, dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? demanda Lira, lorsqu'un elfe de maison leur eut apporté de quoi manger.

\- Quinze ans.

\- Déjà… soupira-t-elle

\- Tu es restée quatre ans en prison. Et pour ton information, demain, ce sera Noël.

\- Vraiment ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté Noël.

\- Il y a toujours un sapin, rien n'a changé à ce niveau-là.

Lira laissa échapper un rire qu'elle partagea avec son cousin quand ils entendirent de nouveau quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se déplacer mais Lira reconnut distinctement la voix de sa mère.

\- Ton père n'était pas…

\- Mon père n'est pas celui que tu crois.

Drago la toisa d'un air interrogateur.

\- Mon père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Lira

\- Impossible…

\- Je ne te mentirais jamais sur quelque chose de ce genre, tu peux me croire.

Il y eut un long silence, entre eux, durant lequel Lira ressentit une douleur sur son avant-bras gauche.

\- Je… je dois te quitter.

Elle laissa seul Drago, sortit du plus vite qu'elle le put, puis transplana.


	11. Maître

Chapitre 10

Elle se retrouva dans une demeure. Elle crut reconnaitre un salon. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut Voldemort et s'inclina alors, tremblante.

\- Maître, murmura-t-elle tout en se voulant assurée.

\- Endoloris.

Lira tomba au sol et faillit s'évanouir aussitôt, elle n'avait jamais senti ce sortilège lancé avec autant de puissance, de plus, elle était faible, et elle en était consciente. Lorsque la douleur s'arrêta, elle ne put bouger un membre.

\- J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu mérites cela ?

L'esprit de Lira était flou et elle ne sut que répondre.

\- Tu as osé trahir ton sang. Oui, tu lui as fait du mal pour cela, certes, tu as souffert à Azkaban et Bella as tenté de le faire avec les moyens du bord, mais personne ne t'a réellement puni pour ce tu as ressenti pour ce Sang de Bourbe.

\- Je… je vous prie de m'excuser, je… je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour vous prouver ma loyauté.

\- Justement, Lira, tu n'as jamais réellement fait tes preuves en tant que mangemort, par rapport à ta puissance, j'entends. Bien que les raisons qui t'ont envoyé à Azkaban montre que tu es digne de faire partie de mes mangemorts, je sais aussi qu'il te manque un Impardonnable avant de prouvée totalement que tu mérites ta place, dans mes rangs.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi, et je ferais ce qu'il faudra, maître.

\- Tue-le. Tue Martinez et prouve-moi alors que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui.

\- Je m'y attèlerais le plus tôt possible.

\- De plus, tu iras voir Lucius, il te parlera d'une mission dont il est responsable.

\- Je le ferais dès demain.

\- Lira, je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe. Quelque chose n'ayant aucun rapport avec le Doloris que je viens de t'infliger.

\- Maître, j'ai appris, alors que j'étais à Azkaban, que nous avions, disons, des liens de parenté, plus que proche, ce qui entraine une certaine…

\- A quel _lien de parenté_ , fais-tu allusion ? Coupa Voldemort

\- Bella nous avait pourtant fais comprendre que vous saviez…

\- Dans ce cas, elle a menti, maintenant, répond à ma question.

\- Vous… Vous êtes… mon… mon père.

\- Va-t'en ! Et tache d'accomplir au plus vite ce que tu dois !

\- Bien, maître, dit Lira avant de transplaner chez les Malefoy.

Alors que la jeune sorcière retrouva sa chambre, Bella fut à son tour appelée par Voldemort. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle s'inclina devant lui et dit :

\- Maître, si vous saviez depuis combien de temps…

\- _Endoloris_.

Bellatrix s'écroula en hurlant, ce Doloris était plus puissant que celui qu'il avait lancé à Lira précédemment, plus long, aussi.

\- Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose de cette importance ? S'exclama-t-il

\- Maître, je ne sais pas à quoi vous faites allusion, dit Bella, haletante, alors que les effets du sort s'estompaient.

\- Vraiment, Bella, tu ne vois pas ? _Endoloris._

Elle tomba de nouveau, ses cris résonnaient sur les murs. Ses muscles se déchiraient presque, ses veines et ses nerfs brulaient, à cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse.

\- Je viens de voir Lira, ta fille, ou, devrais-je dire _notre_ fille…

\- Elle vous l'a dit, murmura Bellatrix, lorsque le sort fut interrompu

\- En effet, je croyais pouvoir compter sur ton infinie loyauté mais j'apprends que tu me caches des vérités d'une valeur non négligeable…

\- Je vous assure que je ne pourrais jamais vous trahir, d'aucune façon, je voyais seulement en Lira la garantie que nous pourrions toujours avoir… nos relations d'autrefois. Je vous en aurais parlé si vous aviez un jour décidé de… de me quitter.

\- Tu n'as aucun idée de ce que pourrait représenter Lira. Elle est mon héritière, une part de ma puissance magique est en elle, elle détient un pouvoir qui nous serait utile à tous, pour vaincre l'Ordre.

\- Ils ont reformé l'Ordre, murmura de nouveau Bella.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tu as réagi si froidement au suicide de Rodolphus, il représentait encore moins pour toi que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient tous.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Bella, tu as passé un long séjour à Azkaban, ce qui démontre, effectivement, une grande fidélité, que d'autre n'ont pas eu le courage d'avoir. Il ne t'arrivera donc rien de plus car, Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre en qui il peut placer sa confiance, mais ne pense pas que cela sera oublié.

\- Je vous remercie, maître.

\- Bien. Vois-tu Lucius est responsable d'une mission de la plus haute importance dont j'aimerais que tu fasses partie, vas le voir, il t'indiquera exactement de quoi il s'agit.

\- Vous avez confié une mission à Lucius alors que vous saviez que je serais libre quand elle se déroulerait.

\- Bella, je te prie de prendre un autre ton lorsque que tu parles à ton maître, dit Voldemort, en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, n'oublie pas qui à le plus de pouvoir entre nous.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, seulement…

\- _Endoloris._ N'oublie pas que tu bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur et que d'autre serait déjà mort, à ce stade.

Bella hocha la tête à travers ses cris.

\- J'espère que tu te souviendra de cela, dit Voldemort, en levant sa baguette.

 **Merci aux lecteurs, et suite aux prochains chapitre**


	12. Première nuit

Chapitre 11

Lira se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Quelques minutes plutôt, elle était en au milieu de sa cellule d'Azkaban Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et décida de se lever sachant que, même si elle trouvait le sommeil, celui-ci ne serait pas reposant.

Elle posa les yeux sur sa baguette et la prit entre ses mains : Elle l'observa sous tous ses angles. Elle lui était si chère…

Elle la reposa délicatement sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit son armoire, où il restait quelques vêtements lui appartenant. Ils lui étaient tous trop grands, à présent. Alors, elle reprit sa baguette entre ses doigts et lança un sort censé les lui ajusté. Lorsqu'elle enfila la première tenue qui lui tomba sous la main, elle sourit et sortit de sa chambre afin de refaire le tour des lieux, comme pour se les approprier.

Lira voulait retourner chez elle, mais elle savait que cela ne serait possible que lorsque les Aurors auraient vérifié qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, ajoutés aux quelques jours où ils surveilleraient de près qu'elle ne s'y rende pas. Alors, elle s'assit dans le salon, au milieu duquel se trouvait un immense sapin, et réfléchit à un plan pour retrouver et tuer Aaron. Une chose était certaine, elle voulait agir seule. Elle tenta de se souvenir tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté à son sujet quand elle tomba sur un point essentiel de sa vie : Le premier dimanche de chaque année, toutes sa familles et lui se retrouvaient chez ses parents. Elle voulait aller le trouver là, car elle ne voulait pas seulement la peau d'Aaron, elle voulait le faire souffrir, et quelle meilleure occasion qu'un jour où toute sa famille serait présente : il y aurait tellement d'occasion de le faire.

\- Lira, une voix l'interrompue dans ses réflexions.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Lucius.

\- Mon oncle, dit la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez… changé.

\- Qui Azkaban n'aurait pas changé ? Bien que je ne vous le souhaite pas, si vous y faites un tour, vous constaterez assez vite que personne ne peut revenir de la même façon qu'il y est parti.

\- Je l'imagine.

\- Au fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a parlé d'une certaine mission que vous supervisiez et à laquelle je devrais prendre part. Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Suivez-moi.

Lucius partit, sa nièce sur les talons.

Ils se rendirent dans une pièce où Lira n'avait jamais pu pénétrer auparavant, pas plus que Drago, d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment la qualifier, ce n'était pas vraiment un bureau, car il n'y _travaillait_ pas, du moins, pas pour le ministère. C'était ici qu'il s'attelait à réfléchir à tout ce que Voldemort lui confiait. C'était aussi dans cet endroit qu'il avait assouvit, avec d'autres femmes, des besoins que Narcissa ne pouvait ou ne voulait plus combler durant sa grossesse et même quelques temps après.

\- Ici, personne ne nous entendra, reprit Lucius, une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte. Drago a certainement du t'informer de l'état actuel des choses.

Lira hocha la tête.

\- Vois-tu, il y a une prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter, nous sommes chargés de la récupérer.

\- Combien sommes-nous ?

\- Tu es la onzième, j'imagine qu'il voudra que Bella et Rodolphus nous rejoigne, ce qui fera donc…

\- Ne comptez pas sur Rodolphus.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il est mort, il s'est suicidé quelques minutes avant que nous soyons libérés.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il n'a pas résisté aux mots que Bella lui susurrait depuis qu'elle lui a annoncé qu'il n'était pas le père. Mon père.

\- Rodolphus n'est pas ton père ?

\- Non.

\- Qui est-ce, alors ?

\- Le maître.  
\- Bella a…

\- Oui, mais reprenons. Qu'as-tu prévu pour prendre possession de cette prophétie ?

Tandis que Lucius expliquais à Lira où en était son ébauche de plan, Bellatrix se remémorait encore et encore ses retrouvailles avec Voldemort.

 _Flash-back_

 _Après le dernier Doloris qu'il avait lancé sur Bella, Voldemort n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps ses pulsions. Il lui était arrivé de refuser des avances venant de la sorcière autant de fois que lui-même en avait faite, toujours reçue avec la plus grande joie de Bella. Et ce fut ce dernier cas qui se produisit lorsqu'il arrêta l'effet du sort. Il profita du fait qu'elle était au sol pour se pencher vers elle, l'attraper par les cheveux et l'embrasser. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure et de l'autre caressa ses courbes. Les mamelons de Bella se durcirent et elle sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer. Voldemort l'arracha à ses vêtements puis, elle fit de même. Il entreprit de lui mordre un sein, ce qui fit gémir Bella. Sa langue descendit alors jusqu'au sexe de la femme qui soupira à nouveau en laissant s'échapper un peu de son fluide. Voldemort ajouta alors ses dents, ce qui fit crier la brune de douleur et de plaisir, ses sécrétions envahir alors la bouche de son amant qu'il avala. Puis, il releva son buste, dominant Bella de sa hauteur. Elle leva et écarta alors ses jambes autours de la taille de son maître, qui les saisit vigoureusement entre ses mains pour qu'elles prennent appuis sur ses épaules. Seule les épaules et la tête de Bella touchait encore le sol quand Voldemort enfonça son membre en elle. Bella hurla de plaisir et de douleur, au contact de sa peau froide en elle, toujours aussi brusquement, ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Les coups de bassin s'accélérèrent rapidement, les gémissements augmentèrent à chacun d'eux, bien que ceux de Bella furent toujours les plus forts. Elle fut la première à atteindre l'orgasme, quelques secondes avant son maître. Elle sentit alors les coups de bassin diminuer en elle, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Seulement, aucun des deux ne voulaient en finir. Voldemort retira alors brusquement sa verge de Bella, ce qui fit retomber ses jambes au sol. La sorcière se recroquevilla donc, par reflexe, pour continuer à se faire du bien, tandis que Voldemort attrapa ses cheveux et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle gémit au contact du mur de pierre glacé en écartant de nouveau ses jambes autours du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui la retenait encore par la chevelure. Il la pénétra sans attendre, ce qui la fit de nouveau crier. Tandis que les mouvements s'accéléraient, Bella s'approcha de son maître afin de sentir le contact de ses seins de braises à son corps de glace, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir, et de déclencher leurs orgasmes joints. Voldemort se retira alors de Bellatrix et l'empêcha de tomber en la retenant par les cheveux. Il la déposa sur le sol. Les deux corps tremblaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres embrassa alors de nouveau sa Belle et prit un de ses seins entre ses doigts. Leurs organes se rapprochèrent d'eux-mêmes et les coups de bassin reprirent. Les ongles de Voldemort s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang de Bella qui eut alors un troisième orgasme suivit de celui du maître, qui marqua l'arrêt de leur nuit d'amour._

Bellatrix ressentit du plaisir rien qu'au souvenir de cela et n'eut alors aucun mal à s'endormir, ce qui, hélas, ne lui assura pas un calme sommeil.


	13. Petite soeur

Chapitre 12

\- Bella, demanda Narcissa durant la matinée, penses-tu que ton mari viendra, lui aussi, habiter ici quelque temps ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, Cissy, il n'en a plus besoin, répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais

\- Tu en sure ? Je peux toujours demander à un elfe s'il…

\- Rodolphus s'est suicidé, Cissy.

\- C'est horrible !

\- Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, ne fais pas semblant de faire comme s'il comptait à nos yeux.

\- Et Lira ?

\- Elle sait qui est son véritable père, je ne pense que cela lui causera un manque particulier, et à vrai dire, ça m'est égal.

\- J'ai conscience que tu n'as jamais voulue d'enfants, mais je me demande toujours comment tu peux y être indifférente à ce point.

\- Cissy, il y a des choses plus importante dans la vie que ce qui peut arriver à Lira, elle a, certes déjà accompli des choses…

\- … Qui l'ont menée à Azkaban, coupa Narcissa

\- … mais elle n'a rien prouvé de concret, peut être que je commencerai à avoir une certaine affection pour elle…

\- Tout n'est pas toujours question de puissance.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me conseiller sur ce point-là puisque ton fils me semble tout, sauf prêt à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bella, peut-être que c'est la réalité, seulement, mon fils n'a jamais trahi son sang, même durant – combien était-ce, déjà ? – quatre mois.

\- Alors, comme ça, Cissy, on a appris à répondre à sa _grande sœur_? dit Bellatrix, d'une voix moqueuse. C'est bien, peut-être que si tu arrives à retourner dans le passé, tu arriveras à dire à ton mari ce que tu penses de ses maitresses – combien étaient-elles déjà ?

\- Mais, contrairement à toi j'ai un fils qui me vient de mon mari.

\- En effet, Drago t'a été donné par le seul homme qui t'aie touchée, dans toute ton existence.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire si je ne l'avais pas aimé.

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais la vérité est que tu n'en aurais rien fait. La situation aurait juste été légèrement plus déprimante, mais dans les faits, rien ne serait si différent.

\- Si Rodolphus n'était pas mort, vous formeriez toujours un couple marié.

\- Certes, mais un couple dont un membre trompe l'autre, mais cette situation n'a pas lieu d'être puisque je l'ai moi-même poussé au suicide.

\- Tout cela pour une affaire purement sexuelle.

\- Amoureuse. Une affaire amoureuse, non sexuelle. Même s'il est vrai que j'aurais fait la même chose si cela avait été le cas, mais te connaissant, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre mes besoins beaucoup plus intenses, comparés aux tiens.

\- Tu ne sais pas quels sont mes désirs, Bella.

\- Ton mari te trompait, cela prouve tout de même quelque chose.

\- J'étais enceinte.

\- Cissy, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de la sorte, mais, avant de, disons, rencontrer le maître, je rencontrais déjà d'autres hommes que Rodolphus. Un, en particulier : Lucius.

A peine Bellatrix avait-elle fini sa phrase que Narcissa l'avait déjà giflée.

Lorsqu'elle fut remise du choc, la brune répondit :

\- Voilà ce que ton mari attend de toi lorsque vous êtes au pieu.

Puis, elle s'en alla.

 **L'histoire de Lira reprend au prochain chapitre mais je trouvais cette conversation plutôt réussie (dites-moi si vous pensez la même chose dans les reviews) alors je l'ai publié en tant que chapitre unique, car elle est hors de ce qu'il se passe dans le reste.**


	14. Adieu

Chapitre 13

Durant la semaine suivante, Lucius, qui travaillait au ministère, avait prévenu Lira qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, que les Aurors ne pensaient plus rien y trouver et qu'ils avaient enlevé la surveillance qu'ils y avaient placée. Lira en fut heureuse et y retourna dès qu'il lui eut annoncé la nouvelle. Néanmoins, elle ne s'y éternisa pas : nous étions dimanche. _Le_ dimanche. Elle déposa ses affaires qui se rangèrent d'elle-même, puis saisit sa baguette et partit à la recherche d'Aaron Martinez. Elle se souvenait de son adresse, qu'elle avait entendue lors du procès, alors qu'ils signaient d'importants papiers. Elle s'y rendit avec un chaperon afin qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Devant chez elle, trônait déjà son avis de recherche affiché un peu partout. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour ce qui était de a discrétion des habitants de sa rue : ce qui n'était pas, eux-aussi, des mangemorts, n'avait aucun intérêt à appeler des Aurors sachant qu'ils avaient tous des choses compromettantes à cacher. Elle était donc vêtue ainsi pour que ceux qui la verraient lorsqu'elle aurait transplané aux alentours du lieu d'habitation des Martinez ne la reconnaisse pas, eux.

Lira fut étonnée de voir que la rue des Martinez était vide. Elle s'approcha de leur maison, ouvrit le portail qui la mena dans un jardin. Elle eut la chance que les parents du jeune homme vivent dans une maison et non un immeuble. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le perron, elle frappa à la porte, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres. Celle qui lui ouvrit n'était autre que le frère d'Aaron, Lewis. Elle couvrit la bouche de Lewis de sa main, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et pointa sa baguette sur lui, en disant :

\- Ne crie pas, ne dit aucun mot, et emmène-moi là où vous êtes tous, si tu ne souhaites pas mourir prématurément.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien, reprit Lira en enlevant sa main, maintenant, avance.

Lewis avança jusque dans un petit salon où toute la famille était réunie. Ils étaient tous en grande jeune fille squelettique, qui pointait sur lui une baguette.

\- Va t'asseoir, ordonna Lira à Lewis.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, elle reconnut Dina, la mère d'Aaron et Lewis, une petite femme brune, toute fine qui avait toujours un regard emplie de bonté, et Tamara Jones, dont Lira n'avait aucun idée de la raison de la présence.

\- Où est Aaron ? demanda Lira.

\- Mademoiselle, commença un vieil homme.

\- Où est Aaron ?

\- Que comptez-vous lui faire ? demanda Dina

\- Cela fait partie des choses qui ne vous regardent pas.

\- Vous voulez le menacer avec un simple bout de bois, intervint un homme.

\- Ils ne savent pas, lui souffla Lewis qui était assis à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- Bien, on va leur montrer, alors. _Endoloris._

L'homme s'écroula en hurlant au milieu de regards terrifiés.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, le sort fut interrompus, Lira leva sa baguette. Toutes les portes claquèrent.

\- Personne ne sortira de cette pièce et ne contactera l'extérieur tant que je ne saurais pas où est Aaron.

Lewis et Tamara levèrent alors eux-aussi leur baguette. Lira put désarmer Lewis, duquel elle brisa la baguette, mais pas Tamara.

\- Va-t'en, ordonna celle-ci.

\- Il n'y a qu'une manière de me faire partir.

\- Tu ne sauras pas où il se trouve. _Expedimenta._

Lira évita de peu le sortilège lançait par la sorcière quand des pleurs retentirent. Des pleurs de petits enfants. La mangemort l'aperçut et pointa sa baguette sur lui quand Tamara hurla :

\- Ne le touche pas.

\- Que comptes-tu faire contre cela ? dit Lira en s'approchant du garçon.

Tamara ne répondit pas, alors que l'autre se baissait derrière lui afin de poser sa baguette sur la gorge du petit tout en l'entourant de son bras.

\- _Silencio._

Les pleurs du petit cessèrent.

\- Si tu me dis où se trouve ce cher Aaron, je ne ferais rien à…

\- Jake. Il s'appelle Jake, dit Tamara en tentant de cacher des larmes.

\- Pourquoi son sort te touche tant ?

\- C'est son fils, dit une voix.

\- Ton fils, alors, Logan a enfin quitté cette chère Mia.

\- Logan n'a aucun rapport avec cet enfant, reprit Tamara.

\- Alors, qui est le père ? demanda Lira en s'avançant devant la mère, baguette toujours pointée sur Jake.

Tamara ne répondit rien.

\- Je peux toujours tuer _ton fils_ , si je n'ai pas ma réponse.

\- C'est Aaron, répondit Dina. Maintenant, laisse-nous tranquille et va-t'en.

Le regard de la mangemort passa de Dina, à Tamara puis se posa sur Jake. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans et avait déjà ce perçant regard commun à tous les Martinez. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il soit le résultat de l'union de Tamara et d'Aaron la faisait détester cet enfant. Elle ne savait comment faire disparaitre ce sentiment, alors, elle ne vit d'autre façon que de pointer sa baguette sur l'enfant et de lancer :

\- _Avada Kedavra_

Elle entendit Tamara hurler. Puis celle-ci tenta de la désarmer, elle lui retourna le sort sans effet d'aucune des deux. Elles échangèrent des sorts durant plusieurs minutes, « combat » qui fut interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. « Non », souffla Tamara.

\- C'est moi. Vous pouvez m'ouvrir, dit la personne qui avait frappé. Depuis quand, fermez-vous les portes, ici ?

Tous avaient reconnus la voix d'Aaron. Les regards de tous les Martinez se dirigèrent vers Lira.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte qui les séparait de l'entrée. Porte qu'elle referma dès qu'elle fut sortie. Elle prit la poignée de la porte d'entrée et ouvrit. Derrière, il y avait Aaron.

\- Lira ? dit-il, dans un souffle.

\- Bonne mémoire.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

\- Entre, Aaron, entre, fit-elle en le poussant à l'intérieur, afin de pouvoir refermer la porte. J'ai croisé ton fils, il était très mignon.

\- Pourquoi « était » ? Se méfia le sorcier

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu le rejoindras bientôt.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne veux pas m'éterniser, soit tu choisis de belles dernières paroles, soit on en finit de suite.

\- Tu es une horrible personne, Lira.

\- Tu ne veux même pas essayer de te défendre ?

\- Je ne prends jamais ma baguette quand je viens ici. Ces gens ne savaient pas…

\- Maintenant, ils savent.

\- Finissons-en, Lira.

\- _Endoloris._

Le sorcier s'effondra en hurlant. «Plus fort que la dernière fois », se félicita Lira.

Au bout de dix secondes, elle arrêta les effets du sort et le fit transplaner avec elle jusque dans les seules cachots qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle venait de quitter : Chez les Malefoy.

\- Je me sentais un peu trop observé là-bas, expliqua Lira lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Aaron.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi, répéta Lira, moqueuse. C'est simple. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as envoyé à Azkaban. Ta souffrance n'a pas encore atteint le niveau de la mienne. _Endoloris._

Les cris reprirent. Le sorcier se convulsait sur le sol. Elle le retint comme cela jusqu'au moment où il fut à la limite de la perte de conscience.

\- J'espère que tes dernières heures ici furent douloureuse, _Aaron_ , susurra Lira au creux de l'oreille du sorcier. _Avada Kedavra._


	15. Confiance

Chapitre 14

Lira regarda le corps qui se trouvait devant, haletante. Elle le fixa durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Alors, elle prit le cadavre d'Aaron et transplana (étant de la famille, un sort spécial avait été jeté sur la maison pour qu'elle puisse y transplaner à sa guise).

Elle déposa le corps devant la maison des Martinez, fit apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel et s'en alla. Une fois chez elle, elle se posa sur son lit et admira le ciel. Elle s'était rendu compte que la vitre n'en était pas une. C'était un toit que seuls ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur percevaient comme transparent. Elle avait commis un meurtre. Elle venait d'en prendre conscience. Elle ne comprenait pas une chose : lorsqu'elle pensait au petit Jake, elle ne ressentait rien de particulièrement dérangeant (elle avait été élevée dans un monde où tuer était chose normale, contrairement aux gens véritablement normaux), pourtant, quand le souvenir d'Aaron revenait à son esprit, quelque chose la troublait, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi. C'était un sentiment similaire à celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Aaron et Tamara avait un fils.

On frappa à la porte. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Des Aurors étaient peut-être à sa porte. Lira jeta discrètement un œil par la fenêtre. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle y vit Kate Johnson.

\- Kate ? dit-elle la faisant précipitamment entrer

\- Lira, je savais que tu serais là. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu vas… Enfin, que tu es vivante.

\- Tu voudrais certainement un thé, c'est un des rares choses qu'il me reste et qui est encore consommable.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Kate, en s'asseyant.

\- Je vais devoir le faire moi-même, je trouverais risquer de garder un elfe de maison, ici.

Elle jeta un sort sur la théière et elle commença son travail.

\- J'ai appris que des Aurors avaient visité ta maison.

\- Oui, il parait, pourtant, tout était toujours en ordre quand je suis revenue ici.

\- Heureusement que tu habites ici, sinon, je suis sure que beaucoup les aurait déjà appelé.

\- Je prends mes précautions avant de sortir mais il est vrai qu'un avis de recherche est affiché sur le mur de ma maison. Ce qui rend la chose plus complexe.

Les tasses de thé se déposèrent sur la table.

\- J'imagine que tu as retrouvé Bellatrix et Rodolphus lorsque tu étais là-bas, murmura Kate.

\- C'est exact.

\- J'ai lu dans le journal que ton père était mort.

\- Ceci est moins exact.

Kate la toisa d'un air interrogateur.

\- Mon père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai appris presque dès mon arrivée à Azkaban.

\- Pourtant, tu portes le nom _Lestrange._

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Enfin, cela ne fait pas une grande différence. Aucun des deux n'est… en état de vivre, disons.

\- Le Maître est revenu, Kate.

\- Alors, c'est vrai, le ministère nous mentait bien. Quelques-uns le pensaient, mais je ne pensais pas que…

\- Cette situation nous est profitable, ils ne sont pas autant à l'affut que durant la guerre précédente. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Au fait, travailles-tu toujours avec eux ?

\- Je suis dans leurs bâtiments, mais je refuse que l'on dise que je travaille _avec_ ou _pour_ eux.

\- Souhaiterais-tu nous rejoindre ?

\- Lira, bien que j'approuve tout à fait ce que vous faites, je ne tiens à rejoindre personne. Je travaille seule et le plus discrètement possible, mais je serais tout à fait à votre disposition si vous en aviez besoin.

Les mois passèrent, le plan visant à retrouver la prophétie prenait forme. Un jour, Lucius donna rendez-vous à tous ceux qui faisaient partie de ce plan. Ou plutôt, Voldemort avait donné rendez-vous à tout le monde puisqu'il lui avait plus ou moins confié une partie importante de cette mission. En les attendant dans son _bureau_. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent.

 _Flash-back_

 _La veille, alors que Narcissa était dans son lit au côté de Lucius, elle osa dire ce qui la travaillait depuis quelques mois, déjà :_

 _\- Est-ce vrai ?_

 _\- De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis au courant que tu… que tu voyais d'autres femmes durant et avant ma grossesse._

 _\- Cissy…_

 _\- Jusque-là, je n'ai jamais rien dit, seulement, j'ai appris que l'une d'elle était… Bella. Est-ce vrai ?_

 _\- Elle te l'a dit._

 _\- Oui, dois-je en conclure que c'est la réalité ?_

 _\- En effet, lâcha Lucius_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Que te manque-t-il ?_

 _\- Cissy, tu es si douce, il est vrai qu'il m'arrive parfois de vouloir de cette douceur mais, j'ai besoin d'autre chose, de…_

 _\- Je comprends, pas besoin de me détailler… tout ce que… vous faisiez._

 _\- Il y a une différence de taille entre elle et toi. Je t'aime._

 _\- J'aurais pu t'offrir ce qu'il te fallait si…_

 _\- Il n'est pas trop tard._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_

 _Lucius pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Narcissa et la déshabilla avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Il appuya le buste de sa femme contre le mur puis saisit ses poignets d'une main et les pressa au-dessus de la tête de Cissy, qui tenta de se débattre avant d'être rappelée par Lucius « Tu voulais savoir ce que nous faisions n'est-ce pas ? », elle ne répondit rien mais se laissa faire. Il écarta alors violemment les jambes de Narcissa, qui laissa échapper un cri. Sans lâcher ses mains, il commença à mordre un de ses mamelons ce qui fit de nouveau hurler la jeune femme, mais cette fois, elle sentit son bas ventre s'exciter et sa respiration se saccader. Cissy laissa un peu se sève s'échapper d'elle ce qui eut pour effet que les dents de Lucius se refermèrent plus fort sur le téton de Narcissa, qui cria. La main de Lucius resserrera la prise qu'il avait sur les mains de Narcissa. Comme du sang commençait à perler sur menton, Lucius détacha sa bouche du sein de sa femme. Alors, violemment, il lança les poignets de Narcissa de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le ventre mais que son avant-jambe reste en hauteur. Puis, d'un coup sec, l'homme fit entrer sa verge en Cissy, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur et de plaisir. Cette souffrance enivrante qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien. Lucius donna de brusques coups de bassin, d'une force que Narcissa n'acceptait pas, d'habitude, dès la première secousse. Les deux êtres gémissaient de plaisir et, sentant venir l'éjaculation, Lucius se retira de Narcissa, et laissa son essence couler sur le dos de sa femme, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir._

 _Fin du flash-back_

L'esprit de Lucius revint au présent lorsque l'elfe de maison qui était censé conduire les mangemorts jusqu'ici. Ils étaient tous là. Ils s'installèrent, attendant l'arrivée de Voldemort.

 **Suite au prochain chapitre, qui contera certainement cette réunion ;-)**


	16. Dans deux jours

Chapitre 15

Il avait fait son apparition et tous s'étaient inclinés. Lira se trouvait, bien sûr, parmi eux. Il leur fit signe de se relever. Ils savaient tous que Voldemort tentait d'attirer Harry Potter, sans grand résultat (ce qu'aucun d'eux n'osait dire, à peine même penser), pour cette raison tous furent étonnés quand il annonça :

\- Nous attaquerons dans deux jours.

\- Deux jours !

L'exclamation avait échappé à Lira qui avait attiré tous les regards des mangemorts présents.

\- Un problème, Lira ? demanda froidement Voldemort.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas…

\- Sache qu' _aucune_ raison ne t'autorise à contester mes ordres.

\- Bien évidemment.

Lira savait qu'il faisait allusion au fait qu'elle était sa fille. Chose dont beaucoup étaient au courant mais qui, elle l'avait compris, était d'usage de taire.

\- Si je peux me permettre, tenta de nouveau Lira, plus hésitante, n'est-ce pas… un peu… tôt ?

Voldemort approcha sa baguette de la gorge de Lira :

\- Une autre remarque pourrait te coûter la mort, ne l'oublie pas.

Lira hocha précipitamment la tête. Voldemort éloigna sa baguette.

\- Et pour tous ceux qui penserez de même, et je sais que vous êtes beaucoup, j'ai un plan. Si certain doute encore, partez mais sachez que vous ne dépasserez jamais cette porte.

Personne ne crut bon de dire quoi que ce soit, bien certains pensent que cela faisait belle lurette qu'il était censé en avoir un, de plan.

\- Tenez-vous prêt, ajouta-t-il, avant de s'en aller.

\- J'imagine que c'est à toi de reprendre, dit Bellatrix en direction de Lucius, envers qui elle avait développé une certaine animosité depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était aux commandes d'une certaine partie de cette attaque à, ce qu'elle désignait comme, _sa_ place.

\- Exact, répondit-il en s'approchant d'une table autours de laquelle ils avaient tous l'habitude se placer.  
Il sortit une sorte de croquis.

\- J'ai refait le schéma de la salle des prophéties. _(En parlant, il désigne plusieurs points de son plan)_ Celle que nous recherchons se trouve ici, nous attaquerons lorsque Potter sera à cet endroit, et qu'il l'aura entre ses mains. Nous nous placerons en cercle dans les différents couloirs, il ne se rendra compte de rien, il n'y a que très peu de lumière là-bas.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose, remarqua Bella, une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

\- Exprime-toi, Bella, je t'en prie.

\- Si tu t'es bien préparé, tu devrais savoir qui se placera où. Tu as dit en cercle mais si nous nous mettons tous dans la même colonne, tu devrais savoir que cela formera une ligne.

\- Evidemment. Lestrange – Rabastan - ainsi que Dolohov et Rookwood seront ici, juste derrière lui s'il passe par la porte, ce qui est fort probable, à sa droite, il y aura Avery, Jugson et Mulciber,, à sa gauche, Macnair, Crabbe et Nott, et en face, toi, Bella, ta fille, et moi-même.

Lira échangea un regard entendu avec ses _partenaires_.

\- C'est tout ? reprit Rabastan. On se place et on attend. S'il se passe quelque chose, on improvise. Combien de temps cela t'a pris pour imaginer ça, dix minutes ?

\- Il a raison, approuva Bellatrix. De plus, tu as _encore_ oublié quelque chose : s'il ne venait pas seul, ce qui me semble plutôt probable, j'imagine que le placement sera le même mais pas tout à fait la suite, mais, j'oubliais, il n'y a pas de suite.

\- Il ne fera rien, et si cela arrivait, je pense que nous pourrons nous permettre d'improviser. Même s'il ne venait pas seul, qui serait là, des adolescents d'à peine seize ans, de plus, nous serons à coup sûr plus nombreux.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu nous envoyer ton plan par courrier, puisque tu ne nous annonces pas une différence majeure par rapport aux fois précédente. Il est vrai que cela fait plusieurs mois que nous y travaillons, et que cela avance plutôt bien, je dois l'avouer, seulement, si tu ne nous apprends rien de plus, je pense que nous pourrons nous revoir dans deux jours, avant que le m aître ne nous envoie un quelconque signal.

Tous approuvèrent et s'en allèrent. Lucius n'eut pas le courage de les retenir. Pourquoi le faire ? Il n'avait absolument rien à ajouter.

Ils se reverraient donc tous, deux jours plus tard.


	17. Attente

Chapitre 16

Lira se réveilla. « C'est le Grand Jour » pensa-t-elle : cette mission serait la première qu'elle ferait avec d'autres mangemorts et en tant qu'adultes. En prenant son petit déjeuner, elle relut l'article qui avait paru dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , le lendemain de la mort d'Aaron et de Jake : elle l'avait encadré et accroché dans sa salle à manger.

 _Lira Lestrange aurait tué, la nuit dernière Aaron Martinez ainsi que son fils, Jake Martinez. Elle aurait, de plus, menacée toute la famille qui se trouvait là, et attaqué l'un des Martinez avec un Doloris. Nous nous souvenons qu'elle avait déjà été envoyée à Azkaban pour avoir, entre autre, usé de ce sortilège de tortue sur le premier mort nommé, il y a quatre ans de cela. La femme de celui-ci, Tamara Martinez, est dévastée par ces évènements et n'a pas souhaité témoigner. Après ce meurtre, elle fait apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, qui a tendance se montrer de plus en plus souvent depuis que la prison a été détruite. Ceux qui s'y trouvaient ne devaient pas encore avoir pris conscience du fait que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas revenu, contrairement à ce qu'ils semblent croire. Le ministère travaille donc à retrouver chacun d'entre eux, et à les renvoyer dans leur cellule._

Après la publication, Lira n'étais pas sortie de chez elle durant plusieurs jours afin de ne pas être repérée par qui que soit, et avait passé plusieurs jours chez les Malefoy, où les Aurors n'avaient aucun raison de venir, sachant qu'ils étaient déjà passés vérifier qu'elle ne s'y trouvait, peu après sa libération.

Son petit-déjeuner terminé, Lira se prépara, puis s'en alla. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure cela se passerait, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez les Malefoy à 8h.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, un elfe de maison l'accompagna jusque dans le bureau où se trouvaient déjà Bellatrix, Dolohov et, évidemment, Lucius

Elle salua chacun d'eux, puis se servi du thé qui était à disposition.

\- Commençons par récapituler tous ce que nous avons faits depuis six mois, annonça Lucius, lorsque tous furent arrivés. S'ils sont plusieurs, nous sommes déjà sûrs qu'il y aura Granger, la Sang de Bourbe, et leur ami, Weasley. Nous serons en cercle, autour d'eux suivant le placement indiqué hier et nous devons absolument éviter que l'un d'entre eux ne sorte de l'intérieur de ce cercle, selon ce que nous avons dit, il y a plusieurs semaines. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Une question, intervint Augustus Rookwood, sais-tu si le maître doit nous appeler chacun, où seulement toi, étant donné que tu es, disons, _responsable_ ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Cela signifie clairement que nous sommes censés rester ici toute la journée s'il le faut, c'est cela ?

\- En effet.

\- Bien, comme je vois que tu n'as en aucun cas prévu de retravailler ce plan, que je trouve acceptable, je propose que nous nous asseyons tous en attendant que l'un d'entre nous est une quelconque idée autour de laquelle nous pourrions discuter, concernant ce plan, bien évidemment.

Tous s'accordèrent sur cette idée. Lira s'installa sur la première place qu'elle vit : elle se retrouva à côté.

\- C'est votre première fois ? lui demanda Avery

\- Comment ?

\- Votre première mission. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de vous en voir confier d'autres, expliqua-t-il

\- J'en ai déjà accomplie mais… pas d'une telle ampleur, répondit Lira.

\- C'était vous, non, le meurtre des Martinez ?

\- Oui, et quelques bricoles de la première guerre.

\- Impossible, quel âge aviez-vous la première fois ?

\- La Marque m'a été apposée alors que j'avais six ans.

\- Vous étiez bien jeune.

\- J'étais bien puissante, aussi.

\- Je ne vous critique pas, seulement…

\- Vous savez, si j'ai fait un passage à Azkaban, c'est qu'il a bien fallu, à un moment donné, que l'on m'apprenne à lancer les Impardonnables.

\- J'avais oublié cela. Est-ce aussi terrible qu'on le raconte ?

\- Je vous souhaite de ne jamais le savoir. Et particulièrement en compagnie de Bellatrix.

\- Pourtant, elle est votre mère…

\- Je pense que le problème résidait là, justement. A présent, je vais aller me servir un peu plus de thé, et je souhaite que vous ne me suiviez pas.

Sur ce, Lira s'en alla, soulagée d'avoir mis un terme à cette conversation.

Elle retrouva une place au côté de Rabastan et Dolohov, avec qui elle conversa un long moment, avant d'être apostrophée par Bellatrix.

\- Lira, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Tout… Tout va pour le mieux, répondit Lira.

\- C'est ta première _vraie_ mission, la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te sera définitivement accordée qu'au terme de cela. J'imagine que tu sais que tu n'auras aucune seconde chance, sous _aucun_ prétexte.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une quelconque seconde chance. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura quoi que ce soit à me reprocher, du moins, je ferais tout pour cela.

\- N'oublie pas que ma confiance est aussi en jeu, ainsi que celle de tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce.

\- Je le sais, mais, bien que j'aie pu laisser croire que je pouvais vous trahir, ce n'est en aucun cas dans mes intentions.

\- Bien.

Elles eurent un regard qui traduisait à la fois une méfiance et une certaine satisfaction, c'était comme la traduction de leur relaton mère-fille.A la fin de la journée, ils sentirent tous une brûlure sur leus avants-bras gauches. Tous se regardèrent hochèrent la tête et transplantèrent.

 **Aleex: C'est tout simplement magnifique ! J'aime vraiment ton personnage principal (bon, c'est vrai que si je l'avais devant moi, ça aurait été tout autre chose...), elle est sadique, cruelle mais je pense qu'au fond elle est surtout sensible, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle peut encore changer positivement. Ce n'est que mon avis bien sûr :) Continue à écrire comme tu le fais, c'est réellement un plaisir de lire des fanfics sur l'enfant de Bellatrix Lestrange, ce qui est rare crois-moi !**

 **Reponse : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait un grand plaisir. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise et je le suis d'autant plus car ton commentaire est profond, tu as très bien sondé le personnage de Lira, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle changera... Je publierais certainement le prochain chapitre jeudi (il m'est, hélas, impossible de le faire avant) c'est pourquoi je te répond à la fin de ce chapitre. Je te remercie encore ! Et bonne lecture !**


	18. Prophétie

Chapitre 17

( **Je ne réécrirais pas exactement ce que Jk Rowling avait écrit dans le roman original : je ne l'ai pas sous la main, mais il est, toujours, évident que ce monde lui appartient)**

Lira regarda autours d'elle. Comme ils l'avaient prévus, elle étaient à la gauche de Lucius. Elle était dans ce qu'elle identifia comme étant l'allée centrale. Son cœur battait à tout rompre d'excitation comme d'anxiété. Bellatrix lui avait rappelé les enjeux, ce qui ne faisait que donner raison à ce dernier sentiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors personne n'avait dit un mot, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître six silhouettes. Sous son masque, elle identifia tout de suite Harry Potter, on le lui avait décrit tellement de fois, et elle avait vu tellement d'articles le concernant, qu'elle ne put douter. A ses côtés, elle reconnue tout de suite Ronald Weasley, elle avait connu certains de ses frères et sa chevelure ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il y avait une autre rouquine dans le groupe : sa sœur certainement. Il avait un autre jeune homme, dont elle n'aurait pu dire qui il était, ainsi que deux filles. L'une des deux devait être cette Hermione Granger, quant à l'autre, elle n'en savait rien, non plus.

Quand ils furent à une certaine distance dans leur avancé, après que le groupe eut échangé quelques mots, Lucius hocha la tête, ce qui fit comprendre à tous les mangemorts qu'il était temps de s'approcher. Ils s'exécutèrent, en pointant leur baguette vers eux.

Une conversation s'engagea entre Harry et Lucius, mais Lira ne put figer son attention dessus, trop occupée à détailler les visages qui lui faisaient face. Certains lui tournaient le dos, mais elle voyait parfaitement la sœur Weasley ainsi que le garçon qu'elle n'avait pu identifier. Assez imposant, le regard sur, ce n'était pas elle qu'il fixait. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par la voix de Bellatrix, qui s'adressait justement à lui : « Londubat ». « C'est donc lui, pensa Lira. » Pour elle, une chose était sure, si les choses tournaient mal, elle avait choisi sa victime.

Sa tête pivota quand elle entendit Harry prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Personne ne put distinguer, à travers son masque, le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança, mais Bellatrix le traduisit en mots, de sa voix criarde, qu'elle usait de plus en plus souvent depuis son passage à Azkaban. « Sang-mêlé ». Ces mots affirmèrent le regard noirs de Lira. Il avait osé dire que Voldemort, son père, avait lui-même un père moldu. Encore une fois, Bellatrix traduisit ce regard en mots et tenta un sortilège de la Mort, mais fut interrompu par Lucius : en effet, il avait la prophétie entre les mains. A cet instant, Harry cria quelque chose, et tous lancèrent un sortilège avant de fuir vers les rangées de prophéties. Lira fut frappé par celui provenant de la baguette de Londubat, elle se releva dès qu'elle le put et se lança à sa suite, à travers les bruits de prophéties et de verre sous ses pieds. Elle courrait sans savoir vers où.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arriva dans une pièce où tous devaient être arrivés une bonne minute plus tôt. Des Aurors étaient arrivaient et pendant les cinq secondes qu'elle s'accorda, elle put reconnaître Sirius Black, qu'elle avait vu sur quelques photographies, et Nymphadora Tonks, cousine à qui elle n'avait adressé la parole qu'à quelques occasions lorsqu'elles étaient à Poudlard.

Elle aperçut bien vite Londubat, sur lequel elle se jeta, littéralement. Il était au sol, Lira fixa ses yeux : il avait peur d'elle, elle le savait.

\- On peut dire que ça va être, disons, une deuxième manche.

\- Lira Lestrange, dit-il dans un souffle

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce-qui t'a mis sur la piste ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit sa baguette.

\- _Endoloris_ , lança-t-elle.

Mais sa concentration fut vite interrompue par des cris derrière-elle. Elle pensa que quelqu'un avait eu Harry Potter mais elle le vit hurler d'une tout autre souffrance. Sirius Black était mort, et la joie émanant de la voix de Bellatrix ne tarda pas à lui faire comprendre qui était à l'origine de cela. Lira eut un sourire qui ne dura pas. Pris d'un courage qu'elle n'aurait imaginé venant de lui, elle vit Londubat, _la_ plaquer au sol.

\- La tendance s'inverse, dit-il

\- Ne me crois pas si vite vaincue, dès que tu voudras bouger ta main pour sortir ta baguette, je serais prête.

Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Au bout d'un temps, Lira sentit une douleur dans son bras droit, à l'endroit où Neville avait posé sa main, mais ne laissa rien paraître, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi. En revanche, elle le vit regarder sa main, ce qui attira aussi son regard. La manche de la sorcière était imbibée de sang, tout comme la main de celui qui lui faisait face. La coupure que Bellatrix lui avait faite à Azkaban n'avait pas encore cicatrisée, cela devait être une blessure magique.

\- Tu devrais être heureux, souffla Lira, la voix coupée par la douleur, j'imagine que c'est la première fois que tu vois un sang-pur jamais trahi.

Elle sentit la baguette du sorcier dans son cou, elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à la prendre. Prenant alors conscience qu'elle avait un bras libre, elle l'envoya valser loin d'elle.

Ils étaient maintenant debout, face à face.

Mais un bruit les fit faillir, Lira passa derrière lui, mit sa baguette sur la gorge de son adversaire. Le sang coula de son bras sur l'épaule de jeune sorcier. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de cacher sa douleur puis risqua un regard sur ce qu'il se passait, elle vit Harry se tordre au sol. Elle vit, plus loin, que Voldemort avait fait son apparition, ainsi que, à l'autre bout de la salle, Dumbledore. Lira remarqua rapidement que son père utilisait la légilimencie sur Potter. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage. Sa souffrance, si ce n'était pas de sa main qu'elle venait, lui offrait tout de même une forme de plaisir comprise par elle seule. Mais, au bout d'un temps, elle le vit résister, et réussir à freiner le sort.

\- Toujours aussi heureuse ? lui souffla Londubat

Pour seule réponse, elle appuya plus fort sa baguette sur sa gorge.

Lira vit apparaître d'autres Aurors autour d'elle. Voldemort transplana en premier, vite suivi de Bellatrix. Elle en vit venir vers elle. Elle prit conscience qu'elle perdait encore du sang de sa blessure. Elle lâcha alors brusquement Neville et transplana, avant de perdre conscience.


	19. Réveil difficile

Chapitre 18

 _Lira se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais entendait des voix au loin. Peu à peu, ces voix devinrent des supplications, des pleurs et des silences. Lorsqu'elle en eut la force, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle regarda autours d'elle sans comprendre où elle avait atterrie. « Impossible », souffla Lira lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits. Les murs gris de pierre, ceux qui étaient autours d'elle. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir transplané à temps. De toute évidence, elle était à Azkaban. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius. Il ne disait rien, elle ne voyait rien sur son visage vide de toute expression, que du désespoir. Alors, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un cri perçant._

Lira ouvrit les yeux, des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues, rougies de peur. Elle tourna la tête de tous côtés. Elle n'était pas à Azkaban. Le décor était une grande chambre où elle savait être déjà venue. Elle n'était pas chez Narcissa, elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle était dans sa chambre d'enfance, où rien, si ce n'est le lit, n'avait changé.

Quelque peu remise de ses émotions, elle descendit du lit où elle était allongée. Ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés de nombreux et minuscules trous, sa manche droite était imbibée de sang. A y regarder de plus près, il y avait cette couleur rouge autours de chacune des fissures de ses habits. Quelqu'un avait pris soin d'enlever ses chaussures.

Lira sursauta en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir, elle saisit sa baguette qu'elle avait repérée sur sa table de chevet. Un elfe de maison entra. Son étonnement fut grand lorsqu'il la vit et s'empressa de repartir. En marmonnant qu'il devait aller _la_ prévenir.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix entra à son tour, avec son allure habituelle : élégante et, majoritairement, faisant paraître toute la crainte qu'elle voulait inspirer et tout son sadisme.

\- Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, soupira-t-elle.

\- Depuis combien de temps étais-je… dans cet état ?

\- Seulement toute la journée d'hier, et depuis le moment où la mission a pris fin plus ou moins mal.

\- La mission…, se souvint Lira. Je suis désolée.

\- C'est-à-dire…

\- J'imagine vous avoir tant déçue, vous et… le maître. Je… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je suis encore ici, je…

\- Lira, tu nous as déçue, ceci est indéniable, cependant moins que les autres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il ne reste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi et moi. Les autres sont tous à Azkaban.

\- Tous ?

\- Tous. Mais ne crois pas qu'il sera indulgent. C'était un échec des plus grands. Nous étions je ne sais plus combien, et ils étaient six d'à peine quinze ans. Je suis persuadée que si j'avais été à la place de Lucius, les choses se seraient passées tout à fait différemment.

\- J'en suis tout aussi convaincue, affirma Lira.

\- Tout le monde en est convaincu.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence durant lequel les mots de Bellatrix résonnèrent dans les esprits.

\- Puis-je vous poser… une question ?

\- Pose-la, j'imagine que, de toutes façons, tu te souviens ce qui t'attend si jamais elle ne mérite pas d'être.

Lira hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

\- L'entaille est magique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Pour que tu te souviennes que tu es une Sang Pur, une Black, bien que tu n'en portes pas le nom.

\- Toujours Purs, dirent les deux sorcières comme d'une seule voix.

\- Il vaut mieux que ce sang coule qu'il soit trahi, reprit Bellatrix dans un souffle. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire comment les autres plaies sont apparues…

\- Non, je crois le savoir.

Lira se souvenait, à présent avoir transplané chez les Malefoy, dont le manoir était entourés de rosiers magiques qui recueillaient ceux qui n'atterrissaient pas sur le chemin menant du portail à la porte, où devant ce premier. Par chance, il ne devait pas laisser de marque éternellement.

\- Dans ce cas prépares-toi. Le maître ne devrais pas tarder à t'appeler et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas pour t'envoyer des fleurs.

\- Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais.

\- Si tu tiens encore debout, après cela, rejoins-moi chez Cissy.

\- Bien.

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix s'en alla.

Lira ouvrit alors une armoire, il y avait sa robe et son masque de mangemort ainsi que quelques vêtements à sa taille. Elle en saisit et se rendit dans une salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle fut dévêtue, elle remarqua toutes les marques que les rosiers avaient laissées : il y en avait sur l'arrière de ses jambes et de ses bras et sur tout son dos. L'entaille de Bellatrix était redevenue comme elle l'était avant la mission, seulement, du sang séché l'entourait. Lorsque l'eau commença à couler sur son corps, toutes ces plaie la firent souffrir, notamment son bras droit duquel elle du enlever les traces de sang.

Ce fut justement lorsqu'elle fut prête qu'il l'appela. Lira observa son reflet et pris une grande inspiration avant de transplaner. Elle arriva encore une fois dans la demeure de son maître, au même endroit que la fois précédente.

\- Maître, dit-elle en s'inclinant, mais sa voix était étouffée par la peur.

\- Relève-toi.

Elle s'exécuta, en tentant de paraitre le plus impassible possible.

\- Tu devrais savoir que rendre ton visage impénétrable n'a pas le même effet sur ton esprit.

\- En effet, veuillez excuser mes faiblesses.

Il sentait qu'elle était terrifiée, et c'était pour cela qu'il attendait le plus possible pour annoncer la sentence.

\- Tu m'as déçue, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu as la même puissance que le jour où cette marque t'a été apposée.

Lira ferma ses yeux, pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent, et crispa son visage dans une expression de regret et de souffrance.

\- Regarde-moi lorsque je te parle, Lira, ordonna Voldemort en plaçant sa baguette sous son visages afin que ses yeux soit dirigés dans la direction des siens.

\- Je sais exactement chaque geste que tu as fait lorsque tu étais là-bas. Tu aurais pu récupérer cette prophétie une centaine de fois, mais tu étais obnubilée par tes objectifs personnels. Il n'était pas même question de vengeance, les Lestrange et Bella avait _déjà_ gagné.

\- Je m'en excuse…

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole. Sache que tes regrets ne change rien au fait que cette prophétie ai été détruite et que vous ayez été vaincue par six adolescents d'une quinzaine d'année. _Endoloris._

Lira s'écroula, ses muscles se contractèrent, son sang brulait dans ses veines et ses cris déchiraient ses cordes vocales. Deux minutes de cette souffrance où elle lutta pour rester consciente. « Tu es faible ». Une voix dans sa tête lui répéta cela durant ces deux minutes. « Tu es faible ». Lorsque le sort cessa, Voldemort reprit :

\- J'ai des projets concernant le fils de Lucius, Drago. Charge-toi de l'entrainer, au moins durant les deux mois suivants. Tu es la seule personne de son entourage qui soit assez puissante et sadique pour le faire en dehors de Bella.

\- Je… Je m'y attèlerais… dès… qu'il me le… le sera possible.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu pourras commencer par l'entrainer sur une traitresse que tu connais bien et qui se trouve en ce moment-même dans les cachots des Malefoy.

\- Mia, souffla Lira.

\- En effet.

\- Elle souffrira de ma main et de celle de Drago jusqu'à ce que nos sorts aient atteints une force presque égale.

\- Bien.

Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. La jeune fille transplana donc chez sa tante, comme Bellatrix lui avait indiqué.


	20. La douleur de Narcissa

Chapitre 19

Elle frappa à la porte et ce fut justement sa mère qui lui ouvrit.

\- Entre.

Lira s'exécuta. Elle trouva Narcissa, dans son salon, le regard vide.

\- Elle est comme ça depuis hier, expliqua Bellatrix à Lira avant de s'adresser à sa sœur : Je sais qu'il te manque, Cissy, mais tu ne peux pas rester comme cela jusqu'à ce que Drago rentre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Bella, répondit elle, sans rien laisser paraitre de ce qu'elle pensait. Tu n'as jamais aimé Rodolphus, et avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… c'était différent.

\- Tu avais tant de problèmes de couple, un lit vide sera peut-être bon signe…

\- Nos _problèmes_ étaient depuis longtemps réglés, Bella.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime.

 _Flash-back_

 _Narcissa avait toujours eut peur de perdre son mari lors d'une mission. Ce soir-là, elle avait eu comme un pressentiment, et avait voulu dire au revoir à son mari. Elle l'avait embrassé follement. Tous les deux dévêtus. Pour la première fois depuis, longtemps, tout avait été d'une violence si douce… Lucius avait commencé à donner des coups de bassin alors que les deux étaient debout, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Narcissa avait gémi en sentant l'érection de son mari sous sa main. Il l'avait alors imprégné progressivement. Le dos de Cissy se plaqua alors contre le mur et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autours de Lucius. Les coups de bassin qu'il donnait étaient forts, mais rien n'était aussi puissant que leur baiser. Les deux gémissaient et reprenaient leur souffle aux mêmes moments. Le sorcier sortit son sexe de celui de sa femme. Elle avait alors reposé ses jambes à terre mais sa main resta sur la verge de Lucius et celle de celui-ci ne bougea pas du sein de Narcissa. L'autre caressa ses cheveux. Il la guida vers leur lit, où Cissy se laissa tomber. Lucius reprit leurs baiser et coups de bassin. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et laissa son mari agir. Ils gémissaient et frissonnaient de plaisir. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'orgasme, leurs cris ne laissèrent paraître qu'un plaisir amoureux. Lorsqu'il retomba près d'elle, Lucius susurra à l'oreille de Narcissa « Je t'aime ». Le plaisir que lui procurèrent ces mots fit jaillir d'elle encore plus de sa sève amoureuse._

\- Il aura changé quand il reviendra, même s'il revenait demain, tu ne le reconnaitrais pas, intervint Lira que Narcissa avait assez invitée à tutoyer, d'une voix dure. Azkaban change chaque jour ceux qui en sont prisonnier. Elle m'a changée, et le changera sans aucun doute. Il t'aimera certainement toujours, mais vos relations en seront changées, crois-moi.

\- Lira a raison, affirma Bellatrix. Tant mieux si vos problèmes de coucherie sont réglées, parce que vous allez en avoir d'autres.

\- La folie avec laquelle il risque de revenir… tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle sera. Parce que celle de Bellatrix, de Rodolphus, de Rabastan et la mienne était déjà d'une différence frappante.

\- De plus, il n'aura jamais la reconnaissance du maître que nous avons eu car il ne s'est en aucun cas sacrifié, il a simplement _échoué_.

\- Arrêtez, reprit Narcissa.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- Bien, dit Lira, changeons de sujet. Par exemple… sais-tu quand revendra Drago ?

\- Dans… dans deux jours. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a d'ailleurs demandé à le voir, je pense qu'il veut… qu'il reçoive la Marque.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, remarqua Bellatrix

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une _bonne nouvelle_ , Bella. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit emprisonné à son tour, il est si… jeune.

\- J'ai réussi ma mission d'entrée alors que je n'avais que six ans… commença Lira

\- Mais, lui n'est pas entrainer à cela. Certains sont déjà morts en…

\- Des faibles sont morts de la sorte, reprit Bellatrix. Penses-tu que ton fils puisse être faible ? Je conçois qu'en voyant son père tu es pu avoir un doute, mais il descend des Black, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il échoue.

\- Mais il n'a jamais lancé un seul Impardonnable de sa vie…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce qui est de son entrainement, affirma Lira. Je m'en chargerai tout cet été, personnellement.

\- Tu ferais cela ? S'assura Narcissa

Lira hocha la tête.

\- D'ailleurs, il parait que le maître a laissé une traitresse dans ton cachot, nous nous occuperons d'elle. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des nuisances sonores en plein jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à…

\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien le tuer directement si tu as si peur Cissy.

Narcissa ne répondit rien mais Bellatrix eut un regard de fierté pour sa fille. Le premier que celle-ci est jamais reçu d'elle.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre (certes, court) vous a plus. Suite au suivant ;)**


	21. Chez moi

Chapitre 20

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était revenue chez elle, Lira entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et vit que des Aurors avaient déjà commencé à casser l'entrée. Elle sentit que, contrairement aux fois précédente où le retour de Voldemort n'avait pas été officiellement annoncé, ils n'allaient pas faire dans la dentelle. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre qui donnait sur une cours intérieure qui ne servait réellement à personne car aucune porte ne menait là. Elle sauta par-dessus et attendit cachée derrière un petit mur. Elle vit les Aurors par ses fenêtres. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur d'être repérée, de devoir retourner à Azkaban. Ce qu'elle y avait vécu hantait ses nuits, elle revoyait toujours les Détraqueurs venir vers elle. Elle revivait son réveil après cela, où elle perdait un peu plus d'humanité à chaque fois. Elle entendait les cris de ceux qui se faisaient détraquer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle entendit une voix l'appeller d'une autre fenêtre. Elle pensait l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant mais ne se souvint plus exactement où. Elle pressa ses doigts sur sa baguette et s'en approcha.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Murmura Lira

-Entrez, Lestrange, avant que l'un d'eux ne vous remarque.

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne me trahirais pas ?

\- Je me désolé de ne pas avoir marqué votre mémoire.

L'instinct de Lira lui conseilla de lui faire confiance, alors elle entra par la fenêtre qui fut vite refermée derrière elle. A cet instant, elle reconnut l'homme.

\- Je pensez que vous aviez été envoyé à Azkaban de nouveau ! Comment est il possible que...

\- Je ne savais pas que vous m'y aviez remarqué lorsque vous y étiez.. Enfin,pour répondre à votre question, j'ai réussi à y échapper mais je n'ai pu contacter le maître que très récemment.

\- Je vous remercie, Rookwood. Je pense que je ne vous dérangerez pas plus de quelques heures... Ils ne tarderont pas à s'en aller, comme ils l'ont fait les foi précédentes.

\- Si tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui, il serait capable de vous attendre plusieurs jours. Mais vous pourrez, à mon avis partir chercher un abris pour la semaine d'ici quelques heures.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas passés chez vous - Pour les mêmes raisons qui ont fait leur discrétion. la première fois qu'ils sont venues dans votre maison : ils ne disent pas que je n'ai pas été emprisoné.

\- Je préfère être ci en les sachant chez moi que de revenir là-bas. Vous connaissez encore mieux que moi ce que les effets qu'ont les Détraqueurs.

\- Vous pourrez transplaner directement de l'intérieur si vous touchez simplement la poignée de la porte. De cette façon, ils ne vous remarqueront pas.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'en aller. Nous savons, quoi qu'il arrive, que nous nous reverrons dès que la Marque nous ferra signe.

\- Mais ne pensez pas que j'attendrai un appel du maître pour recommencer à débarrasser ce monde des moldus et autres.

\- Ce n'en sont pas plus mes intentions.

Ils se firent un signe de tête puis elle transplana et arriva devant le manoir où vivait sa mère car le ministère pensait que la sorcière n'y vivait plus depuis la mort de Rodolphus. Elle entra sans frapper et vit alors une sorte de lierre s'entourer autours d'elle. Elle en était presque entièrement recouverte quand elle perçu la voix de Bellatrix au creux de son oreille murmurer :

\- Je vois que tu es seule, alors je vais être gentille : préfères-tu mourir étouffée par ces plantes où à coups de mon fameux Doloris ?

\- C'est Lira, murmura-t-elle avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

\- Vraiment ? reprit Bellatrix en arrêtant le mouvement du lierre. J'imagine que ton mensonge signifie que tu veux voir à quel point ma magie est puissante. _Endoloris_.

Alors que le sort faisait son effet, le lierre lâcha sa prise et fit tomber la victime au sol.

\- Lira, reconnut Bellatrix en arrêtant les effets.

\- Oui, fut tout ce qu'elle put articuler

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Les… les Aurors sont… sont chez… chez moi.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas un système de défense tel que celui-ci.

\- Certes.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici le temps qu'il faudra, dit Bellatrix sans une pointe d'affection dans la voix.

\- Bien, dit Lira en se relevant. Je vous remercie, mère. Je m'en irait demain, il me faut simplement élaborer un plan afin de... Les faire partir

\- Je remarque que, au moins, Azkaban, n'a pas fait faiblir ma magie.

\- Je pourrais même affirmer qu'elle s'est amplifiée.

\- Et, continua-t-elle, que ce que je t'ai appris te donne des idées qui ne serait née dans ton esprit si tu avais simplement été influencée par Cissy.

\- J'espérais entendre ce compliment venant de vous, un jour.

\- Installe-toi, reprit Bellatrix, ignorant les mots de sa fille, je dois te quitter, j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec d'autres mangemorts, encore libres, une petite destructions de pont, entre autre. Mais, tu n'as qu'à faire comme chez toi.

Sur ce, elle posa son masque sur son visage et s'en alla.

Lira monta dans sa chambre afin de revoir l'endroit où elle devrait passer la prochaine semaine. Elle croisa un elfe de maison à qui elle ordonna d'aller lui cherchait une pousse du lierre qui l'avait emprisonnée, afin qu'elle en mette chez elle. Elle s'installa sur son lit face à la fenêtre et pensa au fait que dans moins de deux semaines tout au plus, elle devrait enseigner l'art de la magie noire à Drago. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en saurait précisément car, ayant passé une partie de son enfance dans le milieu où il avait grandi, elle avait compris que leur éducation avait eu des différences de taille. Une chose qui avait tout de suite frappée Lira était le fait que les Malefoy n'avait jamais lancé de sortilèges Impardonnables sur elle ou sur Drago, quoi qu'ils aient fait. De plus, comme l'avait si bien dit Narcissa, il n'avait jamais été entrainé avant, alors qu'elle l'était depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle avait toujours entendu parler de lui comme d'un sorcier qui soutenait les idées des Sang Purs, qui en était profondément convaincu. Lira savait qu'elle pourrait se servir de cela pour le motiver, si jamais il s'averais que sa puissance ne soit pas à la hauteur. Elle se chargerai quoi qu'il en soit de la faire remonter. Elle avait hâte que cela arrive. Et encore plus en pensant que Mia Brown, celle qui l'avait trahie, serait leur victime. Puis, laissant ces pensées de côté, elle se réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait reprendre possession de sa demeure.

Au même moment, un prisonnière était justement dans une cellule, dans le sous sol des Malefoy. Elle avait passé les premiers jours qui avaient suivis son enlèvement à pleurer assise dans l'angle de des deux murs opposés à la grille servant de porte. Mia n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu dont elle était prisonnière, ni même de l'identité de ceux qui l'avait enlevée. Elle avait conscience qu'ils étaient des mangemorts, grâce à leur masque mais c'était tout. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait rencontré qu'un elfe de maison, visiblement muet, qui lui amenait son repas. Parfois, elle hurlait, espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Son appel avait eu pour seule réponse un Doloris lancé par un mangemort masqué. Les jours de suivaient sans que personne ne vienne soulager son sentiment d'abandon.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Suite très bientôt.**


	22. Jonathan

Chapitre 21

Si Lira n'avait qu'une seule certitude, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait agir seule. En revanche, elle savait déjà qui elle solliciterait. C'est pourquoi dès le début de la matinée, elle mit ses vêtements de mangemort et transplana chez eux, bien qu'elle sache que celui qu'elle cherchait ne s'y trouverait pas.

Ils habitaient une demeure de taille correcte pour une famille de Sang-Pur à la noblesse presque aussi récente que le déshonneur. Un seul de leur membre en avait été épargné, et c'était précisément celui qu'elle comptait retrouver. Une fois sure que son visage ne pouvait être vu que par celui qui ouvrirait la porte, elle retira son masque et frappa. Une jeune fille d'à peu près treize ans la fit entrer.

\- Mlle. Lestrange, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix teintée de respect, je ne pensais que nous vous reverrions ici depuis que ma sœur a conduit notre famille à son déclin. Nous n'étions pas assez élevés pour que ses erreurs ne retombent pas sur toute la lignée.

\- Tina, je suis honorée de t'être si chère mais l'objet de ma venue n'est pas de redoré votre image. Je cherche Jonathan.

\- Mon frère ne vit plus ici, mais je pourrais vous conduire à lui.

\- Indique-moi simplement où il habite, je suis recherchée dans tout le pays et il est hors de question que je me fasse repérée à cause du simple fait que tu ne saches pas transplaner, mais je t'en remercie.  
\- Bien. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici. Il vous suffit de rejoindre la forêt qui se trouve au bout de cette rue. Il vit dans la clairière centrale du bois.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Je m'en vais le retrouver sur le champ.

\- Votre visite fut un plaisir.

Lira hocha la tête et repartit. Elle trouvait agréable le respect que Tina lui avait toujours montré. Cela lui donnait une indescriptible sensation de puissance.

Arrivée là où devait vivre ce Jonathan, elle vit exactement ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Une forêt déserte au milieu de laquelle se dressait un immense manoir dans lequel le sorcier devait vivre seul, avec quelques elfes de maison. Il avait pu garder son honneur grâce à Lira, précisément. En effet, les familles s'intéressant à ces choses-là étaient toutes défenseuses des idées de pureté du sang. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient tous pu savoir, au moment de la chute de la famille Brown, causée par Mia, que le frère ainé de celle-ci avait pour habitude de d'entraîner à la magie noire en compagnie de Lira, de temps à autres. Il avait deux ans de plus que sa sœur, il avait rencontré Lira à Poudlard mais il s'était éloigné lorsque le plus âgé eut terminé ces études et que Lira fut envoyée à Azkaban.

\- Lestrange, dit-il en la faisant entrer. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, j'imagine que tu es au courant.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ?

\- Je pense aussi pouvoir dire sans mentir que ton désir de le rejoindre est toujours aussi intact ?

\- Il ne fait que croitre.

\- Bien. Tu as donc besoin d'une mangemort pour appuyer cela, et personne, en dehors de Bella, ne serait mieux placé que moi. De mon côté, j'ai besoin d'une aide pour faire comprendre à certains Aurors qu'ils ne sont pas chez eux… Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- En effet, cela me semble être un marché correct, d'autant plus que j'ai récemment appris que tu étais… s _a_ fille.

\- C'est exact. Je ne l'ai moi-même appris qu'il y a quelques années. On dirait bien que la plus grande différence qu'il y a entre nous et que je m'anoblie avec le temps.

Lira avait dit cela avec un franc mépris alors qu'en réalité, elle considérait Voldemort avec la même crainte que les autres mangemorts, même plus grande encore. Elle osait se l'avouer mais savait que si elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de Jonathan, elle devait cacher ses émotions d'une façon plus prononcée qu'avec les autres car il la connaissait mieux.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu peux dire, Lira. Ma puissance magique était peut-être faible quand nous nous sommes quitté mais elle s'est renforcée.

\- Jonathan, tu crois vraiment faire peur à une ex prisonnière d'Azkaban avec ces mots. Garde les plutôt pour les vrais faibles Aurors qui sont en ce moment même chez moi.

\- Quand souhaites-tu attaquer ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Comment ?

\- Je… J'ai dit à Bel… à celle qui m'héberge que je serais partie ce soir…

\- Je vois, répondit Jonathan, ayant toujours connu le respect apeuré que Lira avait pour sa mère. Tu pourrais dormir ici, si…

\- Que voudrais-tu faire de plus en une nuit ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de plan pour cela. Je veux seulement en garder un vivant.

\- Donc tu en as déjà un, de plan.

\- En effet.

Ils s'en allèrent donc, Jonathan à la suite de Lira.

Lorsque celle-ci entra, elle n'en vit aucun de particulièrement connu pour ses prouesses magiques. Elle se doutait bien que le ministère n'avait pas envoyé l'élite pour une simple maison, pourtant, elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il ne laisserait que quatre personnes en surveillance après le nombre d'Aurors qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle les retrouva tous dans son salon, en train de jouer aux cartes. Partie que sa venue interrompue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le premier, qui ne pouvait savoir qui était sous le masque et qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de celui qui l'accompagnait.

\- Je préfère poser les questions qu'y répondre. _Endoloris._

L'homme tomba à terre, en hurlant. Lira pris un certain plaisir à voir souffrir un de ceux qui avaient envahi sa maison. Lorsque le sort cessa, elle le laissa convulser.

\- Bien. J'imagine que l'un de vous à… une famille… des enfants.

\- Moi, dit la seule femme présentes.

Lira échangea un regard avec Jonathan : Celle-ci serait le seul qui partirait vivant.

\- Ton nom, demanda le prétendant mangemort, quel est-il ?

\- Je…

\- Attends, la respiration saccadée de ton ami me gêne. _Avada Kedavra_.

Tous mouvements de l'homme que Lira avait ensorcelé un peu plus tôt s'arrêtèrent.

\- Joli, remarqua celle-ci.

\- Merci, répondit Jonathan avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'Auror. Maintenant, donnez-moi votre nom.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

\- Pensez-vous vraiment être en position de poser ce genre de question ? demanda Lira

\- Vous comptez répéter ce que vous avez fait subir à cette Tamara Jones, et je ne l'accepterai pas.

\- Tout se passera bien pour vous si vous acceptez de coopérer. Dans le cas contraire, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que nous serions de faire.

\- Janice Clarkson, intervint l'homme qui était toujours en vie. Elle s'appelle Janice Clarkson.

\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? s'exclama l'intéressée.

\- Je pensais déjà avoir fait comprendre que je détestais le bruit inutile, reprit Jonathan. _Avada Kedavra._

\- Tu ne devais pas faire ça ! s'exclama Lira. Mon regard disait clairement qu'elle…

\- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y en a un autre qui te serra certainement beaucoup plus utile pour je-ne-sais-quoi faire ?

Lira jeta un regard sur celui qui avait trahi Janice Clarkson puis eut un sourire.

\- Stupefix, tenta le quatrième Auror.

Les deux mangemorts l'évitèrent de peu.

\- Enfin un qui veut se battre, déclara Jonathan.

\- Sa défaite en sera encore plus satisfaisante, affirma Lira.

Jonathan fut projeté en arrière par un sort lancé par l'Auror.

\- Voiyez cela comme une vengeance, dit-il

\- Je ne vous connais même pas…

\- Mon visage n'a pas l'air de vous avoir marqué beaucoup en effet.

\- Votre nom l'aura certainement fait. _Endoloris_.

Il se baissa juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

\- Je suis Logan Williams.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Lira complétement décontenancée.

\- Laisse-le, dit Jonathan qui avait repris ses esprits, je m'en occupe.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le frère de Mia, _endoloris._

Il avait été dit à une telle vitesse qu'il ne put l'éviter. Il retint tout cri malgré la douleur mais ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues.

\- Le petit traître Logan veut résister ? Intervint Lira, encore sous le choc. _Endoloris._

Le fait que les deux sorts se superposent fit craquer l'Auror. Ses cris déchirèrent le silence de la pièce. Il n'avait plus le temps de reprendre son souffle et ne tarda pas à succomber à un étouffement.

Lira en fut comme soulagée, Jonathan laissa paraître la même émotion.

\- Il ne reste que vous, dit ce dernier à l'Auror restant. Je crois que Lira peut vous proposer un… disons… accord ?

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

 **Suspens, suspens… Vous le saurez ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre…**


	23. Fin du travail

Chapitre 22

 _\- Il ne reste que vous, dit ce dernier à l'Auror restant. Je crois que Lira peut vous proposer un… disons… accord ?_

 _\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez._

Entendant ces mots, Lira reprit ses esprits et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'Aurors.

\- Nous n'en attendions pas moins, dit-elle. A présent, vous allez retourner au ministère et vous leur direz que je n'étais pas ici, mais qu'un mangemort masqué est venu et a fait ce que j'ai fait. Vous ajouterez qu'il est reparti aussitôt. Ne gardez pas de préciser qu'ils ont fait exploser la maison et que personne ne risque d'y retourner.

\- Mais, elle n'a pas…

\- Faites ce que je vous dis, cria Lira. Et si jamais l'envie vous prenez de leur avouer la vérité, sachez que vous serez la dernière victime de votre cercle de proches, ai-je été assez claire ?

L'Aurors hocha la tête.

\- Alors partez, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'enfuit avant même qu'elle eut fini la dernière syllabe.

\- Lira, tu vas bien ? demanda Jonathan

Elle se rendit compte, à cet instant qu'elle pleurait.

\- Je suis simplement fatiguée, et j'ai peur qu'il ne me dénonce à ses « amis ». Ils engagent vraiment n'importe qui maintenant au ministère.

\- Je vois, et que vas-tu faire pour faire croire à tous que ta maison n'est qu'une ruine.

\- Un bon sortilège d'illusion devrait faire l'affaire. Seules les personnes que j'en jugerais digne pourront entrer ici et uniquement en ma présence.

Lira sortit de chez elle, pointa sa baguette sur sa demeure qui chancela avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd. Elle fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel pour signale les meurtres qui venaient d'être commis après quoi elle fit mine de transplaner et se retrouva dans son salon, où se trouvait déjà Jonathan.

\- Voudras-tu que j'enterre ces corps dans la forêt ?

\- Non, je vais les laisser devant chez moi. Je tiens à ce que le ministère les retrouve.

\- Bien.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les cadavres disparurent puis se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent. Lira comprit vite ce que Jonathan attendait d'elle.

\- Je le contacterai dès demain.

\- Faut-il que je sois présent ?

\- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut bien de toi dans parmi ses partisans, il trouvera le moyen de te contacter, fais-moi confiance. Mais ne pense que ce tu viens de faire lui suffira. Le défendre est une chose pour laquelle tu peux agir sans le prévenir au préalable, cependant, pour recevoir sa marque, il vaut mieux que tu fasses tes preuves.

\- Qu'as-tu dû faire, toi ?

\- J'avais six ans, alors la mission qui m'a été confiée n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : le prisonnier avait déjà été enlevé, ma seule peine était de lui soutirer quelques informations.

\- Ta première torture ?

\- Ce fut exaltant.

Ils eurent un rire complice.

\- Je me demande pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas emprisonnée pour cela, d'ailleurs.

\- Dis-moi qui aurait pu croire une gamine capable de cela.

\- Certainement pas ce vieux Dumbledore. Il peut faire preuve d'une grande naïveté parfois.

\- J'aurai aimé être encore là-bas quand tu t'es faite renvoyée. Il a du faire un de ses discours…

Lira sourit. Elle se souvenait que, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Jonathan s'était fait une spécialité de parodié les paroles du directeur.

\- Je vais devoir m'en aller, reprit Jonathan. Je veux être prêt si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite me voit rejoindre ses rangs.

\- Transplane. Les passants trouveraient étrange de te voir sortir d'une maison en ruine.

\- Tu laisses ta maison ouverte au transplanage ?

\- Non, seulement pour sortir et seulement devant la porte.

\- Bien… Au revoir, Lestrange.

\- Au revoir.

Lira avait toujours considéré Jonathan comme son propre frère. Et il créa un vide en elle après son départ qui s'envola lorsqu'elle vit une lettre devant sa fenêtre. Un hibou devait l'avoir déposée quelques minutes plutôt. Elle s'en saisit, et la lue en prenant le déjeuner qu'elle venait de se faire apparaître.

 _Chère nièce,_

 _Je te remercie du soutien dont tu as tenté de faire preuve envers moi il y a deux jours. J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre pareil service mais je me dois te t'en demander un second :_

 _Drago est de retour depuis quelques heures et, comme je te l'ai fait savoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient à le rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais. Ne pouvant le contacter par ses propres moyens, je n'ai vu d'autres solutions que de te demander de venir au plus tôt afin de l'y conduire. Je sais qu'il pourrait nous rejoindre lui-même sachant que Drago est de retour ici, mais je pense que, si nous prenons les devant, il en sera plus satisfait. Bien sûr, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu appeler Bella, mais je suis persuadée que Drago sera moins anxieux en ta présence._

 _Bien à toi._

 _Cissy_

Lira n'avait pas crue devoir aller à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la journée mais elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas une journée de perdue par paresse alors qu'elle pouvait (et devait) se rendre utile. Le fait qu'elle était sa fille ajoutait de l'importance à cette obligation, elle le savait.

Elle termina donc son déjeuner et transplana en direction du manoir Malefoy, en soupirant.


	24. L'initiation de Drago

Chapitre 23

Ce fut Narcissa qui lui répondit. Le premier venu aurait cru qu'elle avait retrouvé sa gaieté mais Lira voyait dans ses yeux que son mari lui causait un terrible manque mais qu'elle sauvait les apparences pour son fils. Elle la guida jusqu'à Drago et les laissa seuls.

\- Tu es arrivé ce matin ?

\- Oui, vers 10h, précisa Drago

\- A peine arrivé, et déjà des projets…

\- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut nommer cela des projets.

\- Si tu as attiré l'attention du maître, cela m'étonnerait que ce soit simplement pour quelque chose qui durera une minute.

\- En effet…

\- Tu as peur ? Sentit Lira à la voix de son cousin. Tu as raison. Surtout si tu ne l'as jamais rencontré.

\- Je n'ai pas _peur_ , simplement… je suis nerveux.

\- Utilise le mot que tu veux, cela revient au même.

\- Allons-y, coupa-t-il.

\- Nous ne partons pas, Drago, c'est celui qui est appelé qui vient. Et s'il ne désire pas se déplacer, il nous fera signe dans quelques minutes.

Lira releva sa manche et, de son pouce, pressa la marque. Elle s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Cela lui procura une étrange sensation. Ce n'était pas une brulure comme celle qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était appelée à lui, mais simplement une pression : tous les muscles qu'elles possédaient et qui se trouvait à cet endroit se contractèrent. Elle garda son pouce dans cette position par instinct, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait l'enlever mais savait que ce n'était pas à cet instant. En effet, elle le sut lorsque tous ses muscles se détenir. Quelques secondes après cela, Voldemort apparue devant les cousins.

La jeune fille s'inclina par reflexe, imitée par Drago.

\- Lira.

\- Maître, Drago, ici présent, a… demandé à vous voir.

Lira, toujours agenouillée, sentit Voldemort s'avançait vers le sorcier, elle perçut même son cousin frissonner.

Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonne de sa voix glaciale :

\- Relevez-vous.

Ce que firent ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Drago Malefoy. Ton père est en ce moment même à Azkaban, il a été _décevant_ durant la dernière mission que je lui ai confiée.

\- J'en suis conscient, répondit Drago, son air effrayé avait totalement disparue de son visage.

\- Il n'est, maintenant, plus assez libre pour rattraper son erreur, heureusement qu'il a laissé un fils pour défendre son honneur.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi, et je m'y attèlerais.

\- Dumbledore fait partie des ennemis qui devrait mourir au plus vite afin d'assouvir notre pouvoir. Tu en es physiquement proche durant dix mois dans l'année et il n'a pas l'air de te soupçonner d'une quelconque appartenance. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

\- Tue-le, siffla-t-il.

Lira vit un voile de peur traverser les yeux de Drago qui se reprit aussitôt, mais il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Voldemort.

\- Sinon tu mourras, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'accomplirai cela avec la plus fervente dévotion.

\- Bien. Ton bras.

L'étonnement de Lira fut immense. Comment pouvait-il songer à lui apposer la Marque grâce de simples mots alors que tous avaient dû se confronter à des actes qui auraient pu les tuer ?

Voldemort n'y prêta aucune attention, il saisit le bras que Drago lui tendait de sa main glaciale, y posa sa baguette et récita une incantation en fourchelangue. Plus l'encre apparaissait sur le bras du sorcier, plus Lira dû contenir sa surprise et, on peut le dire, sa jalousie. Sentiments qui durent bien vite dissipé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Drago retenait la douleur que lui procurait cette magie de la même manière qu'elle l'avait à l'âge de six ans et la larme qu'il laissa échapper après l'avoir longtemps retenu acheva de la soulager.

\- Lira se chargera de t'apprendre des sorts que tu devrais déjà savoir maitriser à ton âge. Ne me déçois comme l'a fait Lucius.

Il était sur le point de s'en aller, quand la Lestrange l'interpella :

\- Maître.

\- J'espère que c'est important.

\- Vous en serez le seul juge : Je pense que savez que j'ai, disons, attaquer des Aurors durant la matinée. Et le sorcier qui m'a aidé à cela souhaiterait rejoindre vos rangs, et je pensais qu'il était de mon devoir de… de vous en informer.

\- Qui est-il ?

\- Jonathan Brown.

\- Je me renseignerai sur son cas mais sache que s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes tu seras celle qui devra en payer le prix.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Tant que nous y sommes, je souhaiterai de voir, dès demain.

\- Bien, je… je me tiendrai prête, dit Lira, étonnée.

Voldemort transplana, les laissant seuls.

Il y eut un silence de réflexion entre eux. Lira se demandait pourquoi il tenait à la rencontrer, pourquoi le lendemain. Etait-ce trop confidentiel pour que Drago ne l'entende ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Leur lien de parenté ne pouvait être l'objet de cette rencontre, il avait toujours été sous-entendu qu'il ne fallait en parler que sous le plus grave prétexte. C'était-il passé quelque chose d'importance ? Non, elle l'aurait su… Ces pensées lui étaient si insupportables qu'elle coupa le silence.

\- J'imagine que tu es heureux ?

\- Il est vrai que c'est un honneur auquel je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit Drago, rejoignant à son tour le monde réel.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un le rejoindre aussi vite, sans même un… un test.

\- J'en suis conscient.

\- Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive, ton entrainement commence demain. Je serai là à 10h. Sois prêt à ce moment-là.

 **Fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Suite bientôt !**


	25. Legilimens

Chapitre 24

Drago ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il ne cessait de contempler sa Marque nouvellement apposée. Il vit vu dans le regard de Lira tout ce qu'elle représentait et s'étonnait lui aussi de l'avoir reçue aussi rapidement. Puis, il repensa à ce qu'il devrait accomplir : un meurtre. Celui de Dumbledore. Comment pourrait-il s'y prendre ? Il savait qu'il avait tout à perdre ou à gagner : s'il réussissait, son père serait de nouveau libre. S'il échouait, il mourrait. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait durant un temps, prendre la place de Lucius.

Lira allait rejoindre Drago, comme ils l'avaient convenus, quand elle sentit une brûlure sur son avant-bras. Elle n'eut d'autre solution que de rejoindre Voldemort, son cousin attendrait, son envie de le revoir n'était, pas grande, de toutes façons. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille l'avait atteinte et elle ne voulait pas faire face à Drago et se rendre compte que sa puissance n'égalait pas la sienne, bien qu'elle le sache déjà.

Elle s'étonna de voir que Voldemort ne l'attendait pas dans l'habituel salon mais ailleurs, elle n'aura si dire où : il n'y avait aucun meuble. Lira s'inclina et il lui fit signe de se relever.

\- Tu te demandes ce qui m'a conduit à t'appeler, ce matin, alors que tu devais voir ce cher Drago. Ne t'en fais plus pour son cas, ce Jonathan dont tu m'as parlé reprends ta "mission", en plus du test que je lui ai demandé d'accomplir. En effet, il a l'air d'être d'une utilité non-négligeable.

Lira fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte.

\- Ton esprit, reprit Voldemort. Tu ne le contrôles pas comme quelqu'un de ton rang le devrait. Je t'enseignerais moi-même cet art.

\- Vous-même ? Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel honneur.

\- En ce cas, tâche d'en être digne.

\- Je le serais.

\- Bien, j'imagine que l'on t'a déjà enseigné la théorie.

\- Bella l'avait fait.

\- Alors, commençons _Legilimens._

Le sort frappa violemment Lira. Elle tomba. Les bribes de souvenirs qui revenait à elle, Voldemort les voyait aussi, à présent. Azkban. Elle y était revenue, elle revoyait tout : Bellatrix, Rodolphus, les Détraqueurs. Azkaban. La nuit de retour de Voldemort. Son enfance. Le jour où elle avait été marquée. Son enfance. L'arrestation de sa mère et de Rodolphus :

 _Flash-back_

 _Les aurors n'avait pas frappé avant d'entrer. Les sorts avaient fusé toutes parts, Lira se souvenait ne pas avoir pris part à cela car elle avait été blessée par l'un d'eux, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait crié en les voyant amener sa famille. Un auror s'était approché d'elle. Il lui avait demandé calmement de le suivre et Lira avait, consciemment, agi comme si elle avait été une enfant normale. Mais elle bouillait intérieurement._

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à la jeune fille pour commencer à se défendre. Son esprit se referma encore cinq minutes plus tard. Il était puissant, elle le savait, mais elle-même était faible, elle le pensait.

\- Ne te laisse pas envahir par tes émotions. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, il ne peuvent plus t'atteindre. Reprenons. _Legilimens._

Lita était encore haletante quand le sort la toucha. Cette fois, ses défenses, qu'elle n'avait pas relâchées, tinrent deux belles minutes mais il était trop puissant pour elle. Elle pût, cependant, le faire sortir de son esprit après quelques minutes.

\- Bien, c'est mieux. Mais tes sentiments t'empêchent de résister.

\- Je m'en excuse.

\- _Legilimens._

Deux heures, durant deux heures. Lira se fatiguait mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut incapable ne serait-ce que de dire un mot, qu'il accepta de la laisser partir.

Arrivée chez elle, elle s'écroula. Elle avait l'impression de revenir d'Azkaban. Dans le journal, elle lit que l'Auror avait fait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle en voyait même par sa fenêtre qui observait soucieusement les "ruines". Cela la fit sourire mais pas assez pour la remettre sur pied. Elle savait que Voldemort la rappèlerait et elle était aussi persuadée qu'il faisait cela en préparation d'une mission future. C'était cela qui la motivait.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez.** _


	26. Le feu et la glace

**Chapitre 25  
**

Bellatrix ne l'avait pas revu depuis son retour. Pas _vraiment_. Alors, elle avait pris la décision de l'attendre, chez lui. Elle savait que personne n'avait normalement le droit d'y entrer, mais, ce soir, cela lui était égal. Elle s'était dévêtue et attendait Voldemort, sur son lit. Tout son corps était tourné vers la porte. L'air, froid, la faisait frissonner mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager par ce genre de détails.

Elle n'avait vu personne passer la porte. Pourtant, elle sentit une main lui caresser l'échine. Elle frémit à ce contact et reconnu tout de suite la froideur des doigts de son maître. Ses mains caressèrent son corps jusqu'à son ventre, puis ses seins. Tandis qu'il les caressait, il plaqua le dos de Bella sur son torse. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Voldemort, qui embrassa le cou qui s'offrait à lui. Elle gémit au contact de ses lèvres, qu'il posa alors sur celles de Bellatrix. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses mains sur ses seins, leur baiser. L'instant parfait. Sa chevelure d'ébène tombait gracieusement sur le dos du maître. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à son bas ventre qu'il caressa d'une main. Bellatrix laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, sa respiration s'accéléra. Voldemort la laissa reprendre son souffle puis reposa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas ouverts. Toutes les sensations qui la traversaient en cet instant n'étaient que plaisir. Quand la main du maître glissa plus bas et la caressa, elle sentit l'excitation pointer dans son ventre. Il la sentit peu à peu s'abandonner à lui, ainsi, avec une inhabituelle délicatesse, il déposa le dos de Bella sur le lit, passa au-dessus de son corps et l'embrassa et entra en elle. Leur corps mêlés l'un à l'autre ne laissait échapper que des gémissements de plaisir. Le feu et la glace se mélangeaient amoureusement, procurant plus de plaisir à l'autre à chaque mouvement de bassin. Ils attegnirent l'orgasme au même instant. Le plaisir de Bella fut si intense à cet instant qu'elle perdit conscience après avoir laissé échapper une larme.

En se réveillant, chez elle, le lendemain, les frissons du plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti la faisait encore vibrer. Cela avait été si intense. Elle était encore humide de plaisir rien qu'à la pensée de la veille. Elle avait encore envie que Voldemort la touche. Le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui était si intense. Il lui fallait son corps de serpent. Il fallait qu'il l'enlace. Elle ne pourrait pas se satisfaire seule. Sa sève coulait sur les draps. Ses tétons étaient durs d'un brulant désir. Alors, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait arriver, elle posa l'un de ses doigts sur la Marque des Ténèbres et l'appela. Il transplana jusqu'à la demeure de Bellatrix. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps nu et fermé de Bellatrix.

\- A ce que je vois, Bella, dit Voldemort. Mon corps te manque.

\- Maître, gémit elle, je...

\- Tu aurais besoin, susurra-t-il, que je m'approche lentement de toi. Que ma main caresse doucement ton dos. Que j'embrasse chaque pore de ta peau. Que mes doigts se pose sur tes seins.

\- Maître... cria Bellatrix, bien qu'elle déteste se montrer aussi dépendante de lui.

\- Que mes dents se ferment sur eux. Que je caresse alors ton amour du bout des doigts.

\- Je vous en prie, arrêtez.

\- Que délicatement, une érection se glisse en toi. Que mes lèvres se posent sur les tiennes. Que, quelque soit la position dans laquelle nous serons, mes coups de bassin soit forts, soit violents.

Bellatrix ne pouvait plus articuler un mot. Elle sentait que son élixir amoureux s'échappait d'elle à chaque mot que son maître prononçait. Il se dévêtit alors qu'un sort attachait les bras de Bella au-dessus de son visage. Il posa un seul de ses doigts entre les jambes serrées de Bella, elle hurla alors d'un cri de plaisir déchirant.

\- Bien, susurra Voldemort, lui aussi à la limite du mutisme.

La respiration de Bellatrix s'était accélérée, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il releva les jambes de Bella sans les écarter et entra en elle. Des larmes de plaisir coulait sur son visage. Les violents coups de bassin qu'il lui avait promis arrivèrent et un premier orgasme arriva, de sa part. Il colla les jambes de Bella à ses seins, sans cesser ses mouvements. Deuxième orgasme. Bellatrix sentit que les liens magiques se resserrait sur ses poignets. Son dernier orgasme arriva en même temps que celui de Voldemort. Il se coucha près d'elle. Quand il fut remis de ses émotions, il se leva et dit à Bella :

\- Ce fut un plaisir et je sais que tu aimerais le faire durer. Je le sens en toi, Bella et, crois-moi. Il durera. Je reviendrai ce soir mais je veux être sur que tu ne t'éteigne pas. Alors, je détacherais ses liens à cet instant.

Et il transplana.

 **Suite du lemon au prochain chapitre et suite de l'histoire de Lira**


	27. Un soir

Chapitre 26

Bellatrix l'avait attendu toute la journée, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Quand il était revenu, son égo lui avait soufflé de se refuser à lui. Elle avait résisté pendant quelques secondes mais s'était laissée aller à la vue de ce corps qu'elle ne pouvait que désirer et de cet homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Ton cousin est un incapable, dit Jonathan.

Il était passé voir Lira dans la soirée et ils étaient dans son salon, côte à côte.

\- Bien-sûr que c'en est un, répondit elle. Il n'a pas été élevé comme nous, dans la culture de l'art noir, bien que Lucius soit un mangemort. Il n'a jamais lancé un seul sort sur lui. Pas un Doloris, rien. Tout ce qu'il a pour lui, c'est son parfait mépris envers nos inférieurs.

\- Certes, je sais, par expérience, qu'il n'y a, en aucun cas, besoin d'user de moyens aussi extrêmes pour faire de quelqu'un, un bon mangemort.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Jonathan. Tu n'es pas encore l'un de ses fidèles et je sais que, même quand tu en seras, je resterai plus puissante que tu ne le seras jamais. Alors, peut-être que l'on peut qualifier Bella d'extrême, mais cela a payé.

\- Il est vrai que ta puissance est unique, mais tu as aussi un certains héritage de ton père.

\- Sans entrainement, elle ne se manifeste pas. Regarde où en est Drago...

\- En effet, mais parlons d'autre chose, sinon, nous finirons par organiser son enterrement prochain.

\- Tu ne le crois pas capable de tuer Dumbledore.

\- J'avais déjà des doutes avant de le rencontrer, mais, j'en suis arrivé à un point où c'en est presque une certitude.

\- J'espère que tu feras en sorte qu'il arrive à quelque chose.

\- Je me jugerai satisfait s'il arrive à lancer un Doloris correcte à la fin de l'été.

\- Je ne crois pas que le maître place la barre à cette hauteur. Il veut plus.

\- Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi, et ce n'est pas la mission d'entrée qu'il m'a confié.

\- Puis-je avoir plus de précision ?

\- Connaitrais-tu une certaine Kate Johnson ?

\- Oui, elle est une amie mais…

\- Je dois la ramener à lui, afin qu'elle rejoigne ses partisans.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a précisé qu'il m'en aurait demandé plus s'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi avec les Aurors, en plus de cette histoire avec Drago. Et, s'il arrivait qu'elle résiste, je devrais la faire venir par tous les moyens.

\- Rassure-toi, elle ne résistera pas. Je la connais assez pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle tenait à une certaine liberté mais elle a toujours dit que, si quelqu'un venait la chercher directement de sa part, elle accepterait. Mais, sais-tu ce qu'il attend d'elle ?

\- Elle travaille au ministère depuis longtemps, à ce que j'ai compris. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra le pouvoir, il aura besoin d'elle, et tant qu'il n'y est pas, une sorcière de plus là-bas ne ferait que l'avantager.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais, pour en revenir à Drago, pourquoi avoir renoncé à…

\- Je n'ai pas renoncé. J'ai été forcée de le faire pour te laisser la place et pour moi-même approfondir la Legilismencie et l'Occlumencie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Penses-tu que je te mens ?

\- Non, mais c'est justement ce que Bella est censée apprendre à Drago.

\- Tant mieux pour lui.

Après que Jonathan s'en soit allé, Lira remit son capuchon et sortit. Elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent mais était heureuse de ne pas avoir à travailler. (En effet, Voldemort payait ses mangemorts à des prix que personne ne devait divulguer, bien que tous sachent déjà que le montant dépendait, en plus de leur puissance, des relations qu'ils entretenaient avec lui et de la considération qu'il leur portait.) Pour en revenir à Lira, elle était donc dehors. Comme vous le savez, elle ne s'inquiétait pas lorsqu'elle était dans sa rue, qui n'était fréquentée que par quelques mangemorts libres ou d'autres sorciers aux activités plus illégales les unes que les autres. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise de voir le chemin de Traverse complétement vide de toute personne, les boutiques avaient été désertée. Elle se souvint d'avoir lu un article la dessus dans le journal, Voldemort avait également du leur en parler durant une réunion ou autre chose. D'ailleurs, une était prévue pour le lendemain.

Le peu de sorciers présents en cette soirée étaient tous agglutinée dans ou près de la boutique des Weasley, la seule qui n'avait pas été attaquée, ou, du moins, dont les propriétaires n'étaient ni morts, ni blessés. Lira s'en éloigna donc, et se dirigea vers le côté le plus sombre de la rue. Cela faisait longtemps que les nuages ne quittaient plus le ciel et, la nuit, plus rien n'était visible ici, les habitants n'étant plus dans les parages, l'intérieur des maisons étaient vides et éteints. Lira arriva devant l'échoppe où elle achetait, autrefois, ses livres d'écoles. Elle y entra, pensant y trouver de quoi se distraire durant le temps qu'elle passerait chez elle. La plupart défendait les nés-moldus, mais, au bout d'un certain temps, elle put trouver chaussure à son pied.

Quand elle ressortit, elle fit voler ce qu'elle avait pris jusqu'à chez elle, puis continua son chemin. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans l'enveloppe sombre de la nuit. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle aimait les ténèbres dans tout ce que ce mot pouvait représenter. De plus, la solitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était agréable, elle préférait être seule avec ces ténèbres, seule avec ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux, avec la seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Depuis son enfance à ce soir-là, en passant par Azkaban, elles avaient été là, comme la représentation d'une puissance qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout atteindre. Une puissance que son père possédait. Une puissance noire. Lira avait conscience du fait qu'elle hériterait un jour de tout, même de la direction des mangemorts. Et la peur qu'elle leur inspirait à tous la satisfaisait d'autant plus : il serait plus simple de diriger ceux à qu'elle effrayerait, bien qu'elle sache que cela ne se produirait pas avant un long moment, pas avant la mort d'un sorcier que tous ses fidèles pensaient immortels. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer un monde sans lui, du moins, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas le pouvoir.

 **Désolée pour le retard. Prochain chapitre bientôt.**


	28. La réussite de Jonathan

**Avant de commencer, je souhaite remercier Faim de Lou pour tous ses encouragements ! :-)**

Chapitre 27

Jonathan s'était renseigné auprès de plusieurs personnes au sujet de Kate Johnson. Il s'était donc rendu au ministère vers la fin du mois de juillet.

Il avait d'abord passé la matinée au manoir Malefoy. Il sentait que Drago commençait à gagner en puissance mais qu'il y avait toujours une peur enfouie en lui, une peur dont il ne parlait pas à Narcissa quand elle le questionnait. Jonathan savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Quand ils eurent fini, il fit signe à Drago de s'en aller, mais lui, resta. Il s'approcha de sa sœur qui convulsait, allongée, non pas tant à cause du Malefoy, mais de Jonathan, qui devait bien lui montrer comment s'y prendre de temps à autres.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais être libre, dit-il, si tu acceptais de nous rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je cela ? Tu as tué Logan, je ne souhaite pas vivre dans un monde où il n'est plus et dans lequel je serais comme toi.

\- Ta souffrance s'arrêterait.

\- Être une mangemort me ferait bien plus souffrir, et je sais que ma douleur s'arrêtera dans un mois.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela sans avoir la moindre idée de la date que nous sommes ?

\- Si Drago est ici, c'est que les vacances ont commencé, je compte les jours depuis que vous venez. Quand il sera reparti, je ne pense pas que je vous serais encore utile. Fin août.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sure ?

\- Jonathan, tu es mon frère, je sais que tu n'aimes pas garder ce qui prend trop de place.

\- Où penses-tu être ?

\- Ne sommes-nous pas chez toi ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre, afin de ne pas se trahir, et s'en alla sous le regard de sa sœur.

Plus tard dans la journée, il partit donc au ministère. Il se rendit devant sa porte en évitant de croiser des regards sachant que, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore recherché ou identifié comme mangemort, certains savaient qu'il avait d'amicales relations avec Lira, et sa présence aurait pu en inquiéter. Il n'aurait pas été arrêté pour si peu, mais il préférait passer inaperçu, quand il agissait pour Voldemort.

La porte était comme on la lui avait décrite : haute, mais peu large, en bois avec beaucoup de fioriture. Il frappa et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes… ?

\- Jonathan Brown, un ami de Lira.

Il savait que cette information lui serait utile.

\- Je vois, entrez, vous n'aurez qu'à patienter quelques secondes. J'en ai presque fini avec mon client. Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas…

Jonathan se tourna vers le client en question et lança :

\- _Avada Kedavra._ J'imagine que plus rien ne vous empêche de me recevoir à présent.

\- En effet. Je… je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Jonathan s'exécuta, et Kate s'installa en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Bien, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici.

\- Je viens de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il souhaiterait vous voir rejoindre ses rangs.

\- Moi ? Vraiment ?

\- Penseriez-vous à refuser ?

\- Qui serais-je pour décliner un honneur tel ? D'autant plus que je suis tout à fait adhérente à vos principes. Seulement, pourquoi moi, plutôt qu'un autre ? Ma puissance ne dépasse pas celle de…

\- Votre puissance magique, peut-être, mais il sait que votre pouvoir de persuasion est grand. Vous _êtes_ un Imperium, vous pourriez faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

\- Mais, puisque vous avez ce sortilège, en quoi vous suis-je utile ? Ne me dites pas que c'est pour échapper aux condamnations : je sais qu'il prendra prochainement le pouvoir, et il serait plus simple pour vous de l'utiliser, puisque vous pourrez vous débarrasser des victimes aussitôt qu'ils auront fait ce que vous attendez d'eux.

\- Nous savons que vous serez capable de faire cela. Bien sûr, il vous a aussi choisie parce que vous travaillez au ministère, il en aura besoin quand il gouvernera ce monde.

\- Quand souhaite-t-il me rencontrer ?

\- Tout de suite. Si vous êtes disponible, bien sûr.

\- Je vous suis.

Jonathan n'avait pas encore la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, mais il savait où il aurait des chances de trouver Voldemort : chez lui. Arrivé, il sonna à la porte. Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit, et le fit entrer, reconnaissant qui il était. Kate et Jonathan (qui était soulagé de voir qu'il était présent) le suivirent dans les couloirs. Puis, il les laissa devant une porte où devait être celui qu'ils cherchaient. Le jeune sorcier frappa et entendit un froid « Entrez » provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Jonathan passa devant Kate. Ils s'incinèrent devant lui, Voldemort leur fit signe de se relever, et le jeune sorcier dit :

\- Voici Kate Johnson, elle est ici comme vous le souhaitiez.

\- Bien, je sais à présent que tu m'es fidèle, Jonathan, j'espère que tu le resteras…

\- Je le serais toujours.

\- Ton bras, ordonna-t-il.

Il le lui tendit, et Voldemort le saisit. Il releva sa manche et posa sa baguette dessus. Il récita une formule en fourchelangue, et, peu à peu la Marque des Ténèbres apparut. Une douleur se propagea dans son avant-bras et augmenta au fur et à mesure. Jonathan résista à cette douleur. Une satisfaction se fit voir sur le visage de Voldemort.

\- Maintenant, tu peux partir, reprit-il, j'ai à parler avec cette jeune fille. Et continue ce que tu as commencé avec Drago Malefoy.

Jonathan hocha la tête, et s'en alla.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, bientôt le prochain.  
**


	29. Disparue

Chapitre 28

Cela faisait une heure que Lira lui avait envoyé une lettre quand Jonathan arriva. Elle l'avait attendu si impatiemment que dès qu'il entra dans le manoir Malefoy elle lui lança directement :

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Qui ? répondit-il

\- Il est vrai que tu ne sais pas : Mia a disparu.

\- Comment ?

\- Drago m'a dit que tu étais resté après lui, ce matin. Elle ne t'a pas parlé d'une quelconque fuite.

\- Même si elle l'avait planifiée, penses-tu qu'elle m'en aurait parlé ?

\- Non, certes, mais… qu'a-t-elle dit ? Pourquoi es-tu…

\- Tu me crois capable de l'avoir libérée ?

\- Elle est ta sœur, il aurait été possible que…

\- Tu me crois capable de l'avoir libérée ? répéta Jonathan, en posant sa baguette sur sa gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas mais…

\- Lira, ce serait comme affirmer que Bella, ta mère, aurait pu protéger Andromeda, sa sœur…

\- Bien, maintenant, lâche-moi.

Jonathan dégagea alors sa baguette.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait sa mort. Elle n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de s'en aller.

\- Je vois… entrons, proposa Lira car ils étaient restés dans l'entrée.

La clarté du jour éblouissait les yeux de Mia. Bien que le soleil ne soit pas visible, sa lumière donnait aux nuages un blanc si clair qu'elle ne put ouvrir les yeux avant d'être à l'intérieur. Cela faisait si longtemps que son décor n'était que ténèbres, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu une voix aussi douce. Celle de Tamara l'apaisait, tant.

\- Comment m'as –tu retrouvée ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

\- Je savais que tu étais chez les Malefoy, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Bien qu'il ne te porte plus dans son cœur, Jonathan n'aurait pas eu cette idée de lui-même, du moins, j'en étais persuadée. Il était impossible que Bellatrix accepte que quelqu'un qu'elle aurait jugé aussi insignifiant, sans arrière-pensée, chez elle. Et la maison de Lira a été détruite, quand ils ont…

\- Tués Logan, termina Mia, je le sais.

\- J'en suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être… Continue ton…histoire.

\- Bien, donc, j'ai attendu que la demeure soit vide - et il a fallu du temps avant que Narcissa ne sorte – et je suis entrée.

\- Mais, comment ? Il y avait forcément une sécurité, quelque chose…

\- Il y en avait une, en effet, mais j'ai réussi à persuader un elfe de m'ouvrir, mais il est vrai que celui-là était particulièrement enclin à m'aider.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue avant qu'ils ne me… tuent.

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot dans un souffle, comme si elle-même n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Crois-moi, je le suis aussi, mais dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Dans le salon, Lira avait venir et s'aligner tous les elfes de maison.

\- Où sont Narcissa et Drago ?

\- Cissy doit encore être chez Bella, elles devaient se voir. C'est Drago qui m'a appelait et je lui ai conseillé d'aller prévenir le Maître, puisque cela s'est passé chez lui.

\- Tu l'as envoyé pour y échapper toi-même. Excellente stratégie.

\- Je le sais, affirma Lira. Mais tu ne devrais pas te réjouir, cela finira par revenir vers toi.

\- C'est faux. Mia était sous la responsabilité de Drago. Elle devrait être _sa_ prisonnière.

\- Je vois.

\- Dans ce cas, interroge la moitié droite des elfes, je m'occupe de la gauche. _(Aux elfes)_ A moins, que l'un d'entre vous ne veuille se dénoncer, ou en dénoncer un autre.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre deux secondes avant que l'un d'eux tombe à genoux et s'exclame :

\- Pardonnez Jana ! Jana est désolée ! Jana n'aurait pas dû désobéir à maitresse Lestrange !

Un air de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de Lira. L'elfe se tut quand les yeux de la sorcière se plantèrent dans les siens.

\- Partez ! Tous ! Sauf toi, ordonna Lira, tu dois t'en douter.

Ils firent ce qu'il avait demandé, tandis que la Letrange échangea un regard entendu avec lui.

\- Approche, dit-elle à Jana. Approche.

Lira se baissa à sa hauteur planta ses yeux dans les siens, sortit sa baguette tandis qu'elle maintenant son regard dans le sien, et lança :

\- _Endoloris_.

La jeune elfe tomba et convulsa au sol : elle savait que leurs maitres préféraient en général ne pas les entendre crier.

\- Jana vous prie de l'excuser, dit-elle alors que Lira avait relevé sa baguette. Jana ne…

\- _Endoloris._ Tu n'as pas à me _prier_ de faire quoi que ce soit, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle arrêta le sortilège, s'approcha de l'elfe au sol, posa sa baguette sur sa gorge et dit :

\- Comment est-elle partie ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Jana n'a fait qu'ouvrir la porte quand elle s'est présentée. Jana ne savait pas qu'elle…

\- Qui ? demanda Jonathan. Qui s'est présenté ?

\- C'était une sorcière qui…

\- Précise, reprit Lira, une sorcière ou bien une simple Sang de Bourbe.

\- Jana ne sait pas.

\- Et elle laisse entrer les gens sans même se poser la question…

\- Continue, ordonna Jonathan.

\- Oui, maître Brown. Elle avait de grands yeux dont je ne me souviens pas la couleur et des cheveux blonds, elle…

\- Tamara Jones, s'exclama Lira. C'est elle. C'est sa description parfaite et elle est devenue une proche amie de Mia.

\- Tu en es sure ? demanda Jonathan

\- Parfaitement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sorcier lança à Jana un « Avada Kedavra », auquel elle succomba avant même qu'il n'est fini de le prononcer.

\- Sais-tu où elle habite ? demanda Jonathan.

\- Non, quand j'ai tué Aaron, nous n'étions pas chez eux, et je crois que sa famille à déménagée, depuis.

\- Bien, j'en trouverai d'autres pour entrainer Drago mais si tu les croises, ne les épargne pas.

\- Que pensais-tu que je pourrais faire ?

\- Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose.

\- En effet.

Lira soupira et les deux sorciers s'assirent.

\- Je suis, à présent, avec vous, déclara Jonathan.

\- Le maître t'a apposé sa marque ?

\- Oui, Kate doit certainement en être, elle aussi.

\- Je l'espère, soupira Lira.

Le soir, quand elle fut chez elle, la fille de Bellatrix admira les photos qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet : il y en avait trois. La première était celle de Narcissa et Bellatrix, celle-ci devait avoir vingt quand la photo avait été prise. La deuxième représentait le cercle de mangemorts dont sa mère faisait partie, elle datait de la première guerre des sorciers. La dernière fut celle que Lira observa avec le plus d'attention ce soir-là : elle avait été prise l'année de ses quinze ans. Elle y était en compagnie de Jonathan, de quelques-uns des Sang-Pur qui faisaient parties de ses connaissances. Ceux-là mêmes qui l'avaient soutenue sans rien dire quand elle avait été renvoyée. (Mia y était aussi, avant, mais Lira l'avait faite disparaître à l'aide d'un sortilège). Pourtant, il y avait toujours eu une sorcière qui l'avait intriguée, et ce fut seulement ce soir-là qu'elle la reconnut. Kate Johnson n'avait pas l'âge que Lira lui donnait au départ, elle était en réalité bien plus jeune. Si elle en croyait la photo, elle avait celui de Jonathan. Elle comprit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez, à l'époque, pour se reconnaître, à présent : ils étaient éloignés mais pas comme s'il souhaitait s'éviter seulement parce que les choses étaient ainsi. Lira se souvint alors qu'elle était passé par là et qu'un de ceux qui devaient être sur le cliché final lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux, sachant qu'elle supportait les idées de Voldemort.

Sur cette pensée, Lira s'endormit en pensant à la rencontre qu'elle aurait certainement le lendemain avec son père, à la suite de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	30. Objectifs

Chapitre 29

Lira s'était trompé, le matin quand elle se réveilla, Voldemort ne demanda pas à la voir mais elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, soupira et s'en alla ouvrir à Narcissa. – Entre, souffla Lira.

Elle la conduit dans le salon, et leur servit une tasse de thé.

\- Quelle est la raison de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, répondit Narcissa, c'est à propos de Drago.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je sais que tu as rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tu étais bien plus jeune que lui mais il n'est pas comme toi, il ne sera pas en mesure de…

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Lira, il n'avait usé de ce genre de magie il y a moins de deux mois.

\- Jonathan a fait bien des choses pour remédier à cela. Et, même s'il n'en était pas ainsi, qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais simplement… je pensais que tu pourrais…

\- Je ne ferais rien de plus que Jonathan.

\- Bien évidemment, mais connaitrais-tu quelqu'un de confiance qui pourrait… l'aider à… disons, passer l'année ?

\- Cissy, je ne vois aucun autre mangemort qui pourrait se trouver à Poudlard en même temps que lui… à peut-être Rogue…. mais ce serait une idée des plus absurdes que de croire que l'on pourrait avoir confiance en lui… n'est-ce pas Cissy ?

Lira avait prononcé ces derniers mots alors qu'elle avait entraperçu quelque chose dans les yeux de sa tante qu'elle n'aurait pu définir.

\- Tu n'envisages tout de même pas… reprit elle.

\- Il pourrait représenter un espoir, la coupa Narcissa.

\- En quoi ? Pourrais-je le savoir ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il soit de notre côté, qu'il soit fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mais lui, lui fait confiance, cela ne t'importe-t-il pas ?

\- Toute confiance peut-être trahie.

\- Tu sais à quel point son contrôle sur les esprits est puissant, tu subis ce genre de sortilèges chaque semaine...

\- Certes, mais en quoi te serait-il utile, je te le demande ?

\- Si Drago ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce que le maître lui a demandé, alors…

\- Cissy, en venant ici, qu'attendais-tu ? Si ton seul souhait est pour ton fils, alors pourquoi songer à cela ? Même si quelqu'un le faisait à sa place, cela ne changerait rien au fait que le maître finira par le tuer.

\- J'ai si peur pour lui, Lira.

\- Et tu serais donc prête à faire confiance à n'importe qui ?

\- Je pourrais le convaincre de…

On frappa alors à la porte de Lira. Celle-ci s'approcha alors de la fenêtre, et aperçue Jonathan accompagné de Kate.

\- Je vais donc te laisser, annonça Narcissa alors que sa nièce allait ouvrir.

\- Si tu le souhaites, soupira Lira.

Elle, Jonathan, Kate et Narcissa se saluèrent et cette dernière ajouta :

\- Au fait, n'oublie pas ce repas qui aura lieu chez moi, à la fin du mois, Lira. Il faudra que je te parle de... d'autre chose concernant Drago, mais je ne préfère rien dire avant de vérifier certaines choses;

La jeune fille ne compris pas exactement où elle vouait en venir, mais ne dit rien et la laissa s'en aller.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, Kate, remarqua Lira. Je pensais tu avais oublié jusqu'à mon existence.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, d'autant plus que tu as une dette envers moi. Je me permets de te rappeler que je t'ai défendu gratuitement.

\- Et j'ai passé quatre ans à Azkaban.

\- Cela ne se serait pas dérouler de la sorte si tu avais accepté de suivre mon plan initial.

\- Tu parles de ce plan qui consistait à renier le maître ? Jamais je n'aurais pu accepter de le suivre.

\- Tu admets donc avoir eu le choix et ce n'est pas mon problème si tu as voulu suivre le chemin de ta mère et…

\- Puis-je vous rappeler, coupa Jonathan, que ce n'est pas ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ? Enfin, je l'imagine car cette chère Kate m'a appelée et m'a emmenée ici sans que je n'aie la moindre idée de ce dont il est question.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit celle-ci.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé dans le silence qui suivit ces mots et reprit, en regardant tour à tour Lira et Jonathan :

\- Je dois vous parler d'une mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confiée. Voyez-vous si j'ai pu le rejoindre, c'est grâce à un don de persuasion que je tiens de ma famille…

\- Ce don même qui a fait que j'ai fini en prison et qui y a envoyé ma mère et les Lestrange, par le biais de ton père ?

\- Il pourrait me permettre, reprit Kate, ignorant la question, de ramener jusque ici un des amis, plus ou moins proches de Potter – ne rêvons pas, je serais incapable de l'attirer, lui-même – mais il me serait impossible de le faire tant que je ne métriserais pas aussi bien que vous la magie noire.

\- Et tu attends de nous que nous remplacions cette puissance-là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas tentée, Lira, tu donnerais tout pour une mission de ce genre.

\- Bien, j'accepte.

\- Moi-aussi, répondit Jonathan.

\- Parfait, reprit Kate. Dans une semaine, il aura une entière confiance en moi, nous « attaquerons » réellement à cet instant-là.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je sais que cela n'excèdera pas les deux semaines, je le sais.

\- Bien, dit Lira, et j'imagine que tu sais déjà qui sera ta _victime_ ?

\- Je me suis laissé deux choix, si l'un résiste, je réussirais forcément avec l'autre.

\- Peut-on avoir leurs noms ? remarqua Jonathan.

\- Ne t'en inquiètes pas, vous saurez bien assez tôt qui ils sont…

\- J'attends cela avec impatience, dit Lira.

 **Fin du chapitre, la suite bientôt -)**


	31. Réunion

Chapitre 30

Lira sortait de plus en plus souvent depuis que le Chemin de Traverse avait été attaqué. Plus personne ne s'aventurait dans les recoins qui menait à l'Allée des Embrumes et elle pouvait s'y déplacer à sa guise sans risquer d'être repérée. Mais, ce soir-là, une semaine pile après sa dernière conversation avec Kate et Jonathan, sa sortie fut différente des autres car elle se rendait à une réunion où Voldemort avait convié ses partisans. Il ne les prévoyait jamais de façons régulière et ne prévenait les mangemorts que la veille, ou, le plus souvent, au moment où elles avaient lieu.

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une longue table au bout de laquelle se trouvait Voldemort. Tous portaient leurs masques et leurs robes de sorte que personne ne pouvait identifier les autres. Lira reconnut seulement deux personnes ce soir-là : Bellatrix, qui dévorait son maître d'un regard profond, très discrètement mais cela n'échappa pas à sa fille et Drago, qui ne semblait pas à son aise.

Après une rapide introduction, Voldemort commença :

\- Cette année sera d'une importance capitale pour que nous puissions enfin régner sur ce monde. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont à Azkaban à cet instant. Tous ce que vous aurez à accomplir cette année décidera de cela et chaque échec de votre part, qui que vous soyez, vous conduira vers une mort des plus douloureuses.

A ces mots, Lira aperçu Drago frissonner mais il se reprit à peine quelques secondes après. Elle voyait une peur dans ses yeux, une peur de cette mort, et une peur de la douleur qu'il promettait de l'accompagner. Pourtant, elle avait une certaine confiance en lui, quelque chose en elle la laissait penser qu'il réussirait à tuer Dumbledore.

\- Cette année sera celle où notre pouvoir s'assouvira et ceux qui n'auront pas participé de manière significative à cela ne mériteront pas la place qu'ils auraient occupés. Ne mériteront pas de vivre. Et si certains ici ne voient pas ce qui leur a été demandé, faites une chose : traquez Potter…. Et ramenez-le-moi. Vivant. Sa mort lui sera donnée de ma main, je l'exige… et vous savez déjà ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne respecte pas mes exigences, n'est-ce pas ?

Il marqua là un silence, ce qui lui permit de voir que tous buvaient ses mots. Certains hochaient même la tête à chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait.

\- Quand cela sera fait, reprit Voldemort, ceux qui sont, en ce moment même, emprisonnés à Azkaban seront enfin de retour et nous pourrons les remplacer là-bas par ceux qui le mérite. Par ceux qui nous ont trahis ou qui ne _devraient_ pas être de ce monde et ce ne sera pas un adolescent de seize ans qui nous en empêchera… bien que certains aient pu avoir la faiblesse d'être vaincus, avec une risible stupidité, par des gens de son espèce.

Ses yeux se plantèrent alors dans ceux de Drago. Lira ne pouvait voir les yeux de celui-ci, mais son corps ne trahissait pas de peur. Il était d'une neutralité impénétrable.

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Lira vint à la rencontre de Drago et lui dit, alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de sortie :

\- Viens chez moi, j'ai à te parler.

\- Lira ?

\- Parle moins fort, on pourrait t'entendre.

\- Tout le monde sait déjà que tu es une mangemort et, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas la seule et unique « Lira » de ce monde.

\- Certes.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu souhaites me parler ?

\- Viens et tu le sauras.

\- Bien.

Une fois qu'ils furent chez elle, la Lestrange lui répondit :

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu les gens dire que tu ne serais pas capable de tuer Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce ce que tu penses ? demanda Drago

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas la question : Dis-moi, franchement, si tu te sens capable de le tuer, toi, sachant qu'il te reste moins d'une semaine de plus avant que l'entrainement que tu reçois de la part de Jonathan prenne fin et que reprennes ta vie à Poudlard.

\- Je sais que, bien qu'il n'y soit que peu de gens au courant de ce qui m'a été confié, tous ceux qui le sont doutent. Mais crois-moi, je réussirai. J'ai la puissance qu'il faut pour et la volonté dont j'ai besoin.

\- Drago, Jonathan m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a parlé de cet orgueil fabuleux qui t'habite et qui démontre que tu _sais_ à quel point tu es supérieur. Mais il m'a dit, aussi, que lorsque tu étais face à Mia et que tu devais lancer un sortilège, tu étais tétanisé… et tu ne la connaissais pas. Tu la haïssais même, par ce qu'elle représentait. Par la trahison qu'elle porte. Dumbledore te connait, il pourrait te persuader de ne pas le faire.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas influencer par lui et je ne serais pas dans l'obligation d'utiliser un Impardonnable pour arriver à le mener vers sa mort.

\- Dois-je en conclure tu as déjà un plan ?

\- En effet.

\- Bien, en ce cas j'espère que je n'aurais pas à organiser tes funérailles prochaines.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller. En voyant cela, Lira soupira avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui montrait que les doutes de son cousin l'amusaient et lui faisait, comme souvent, ressentir une puissance par rapport à lui… car elle avait confiance en lui mais elle aimait faire naitre ce genre de _souffrance_ chez les gens qu'elle côtoyait. Elle le regarda donc s'éloigner dans la nuit puis s'asseoir au bout de la rue et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. En voyant cela, le sourire de Lira disparut. Etait-il possible que l'incapacité que tous voyaient en lui soit réelle ? Elle ferma ses rideaux et secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée, puis alla se coucher, pour qu'avec ses rêves, ce manque de confiance en Drago s'évanouissent au matin. Car son plaisir de voir Drago dans une douleur de ce genre ne devait pas interférer avec son objectif premier : prendre de l'importance aux yeux de Voldemort.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. La suite arrive bientôt ; -)**


	32. Le Doloris de Drago

Chapitre 31

Le lendemain, Lira de rendit au petit matin chez les Malefoy où elle espérait trouver Drago et Jonathan. Elle devait voir de ses propres yeux si son cousin était aussi peu avancé que ce que son ami faisait croire... Et remédier à cela.

En traversant l'allée du jardin qui menait à la porte, elle jeta un œil aux rosiers dans lesquels elle était tombée quelques mois plus tôt. La majorité cicatrices avait disparue depuis, et les quelques unes que l'on pouvait encore percevoir s'en seraient allées dans moins d'un mois.

Elle entra sans frapper, trop pressée par son objectif pour se préoccuper des convenances. Elle les trouva dans les cachots.

\- Lira, s'exclama Jonathan en la voyant, nous allions justement partir.

\- Partir ? Répéta-t-elle

\- Depuis que Mia s'est enfuie, il faut bien que l'on se _serve_ ailleurs.

Il s'approcha de la sorcière et reprit dans un murmure :

\- Je pense aussi que cela lui sera bénéfique pour son avenir parmi nous.

Lira lui sourit dit, à haute voix :

\- J'aimerais m'occuper de son cas, pour aujourd'hui _seulement,_ j'espère que cela ne te pose pas de problèmes...

\- Une matinée de congé, penses-tu que cela m'ennuierai ?

Ils échangèrent des sourires convenus et Jonathan sortit.

Lira se tourna vers Drago et celui-ci, face au hochement de tête de sa cousine, la suivit vers l'extérieur. Une fois dans le jardin, elle lui tendit le bras, se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait pas encore transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent dans ue petite rue peu fréquentée. Les grands bâtiments ne laissaient pas passer la lumière du ciel, déjà couvert de nuages gris.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Drago sur un ton indifférent.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, nous sommes partout et nulle part. Quand tu combattras vraiment, en son nom, tout ce qui te sera utile de connaître est que nous sommes chez les moldus.

\- Bien, dit-il en hochant la tête. Qu'attends-tu que je fasse ?

Lira s'assit sur un carton de bois qui était là et répondit :

\- J'attends de voir.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Quand un moldu passera, je t'engage à faire quelque chose, comme si tu étais seul. Nous verrons ensuite ce qu'il en est. A moins que tu ne veuilles directement attaquer l'un d'eux en entrant dans une de ces maisons...

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'attends de voir.

Drago soupira puis vint s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine.

\- Je le savais, déclara-t-elle.

\- Quand l'un d'entre eux arrivera, tu changeras d'avis...

\- Je l'espère, crois-moi.

À cet instant, une porte s'ouvrit. Le sorcier saisir sa baguette et se leva aussitôt. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il s'approchait du couple qui était sorti. Lira attrapa sa manche afin de lui murmurer : "Pétrifies-en un et fais ce que tu as à faire sur l'autre.". Il lui lança un regard approbatif et elle le lâcha.

\- Petrificus, fit Drago sur le premier, qui s'avéra être une première.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Lira durant moins une seconde, puis posa sa baguette sous le menton de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger.

Lira soupira et cela suffit à faire douter le sorcier.

\- Vas-y, lui ordonna-t-elle afin qu'il revienne à la réalité.

Drago secoua la tête alors que sa "victime" lui demanda, sans crainte :

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, la seule chose qui m'empêche de fuir est cette chose que vous avez mise sur ma gorge il y maintenant un certain temps.

\- Drago... intervint Lira assez fort cette fois pour que tous l'entendent.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et lança :

\- _Endoloris._

La jeune fille eut un cri qui s'arrêta vite pour ne laisser place qu'à une crispation qui se propagea dans tous les membres de son corps.

\- _Avada Kedavra_.

Le sort était venu de Lira, qui se leva et s'approcha de son cousin en lui disant :

\- J'ai senti que tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux alors j'ai préféré mettre fin à _ma_ douleur, causée par le peu dont tu es capable. On reprend.

Elle libéra l'autre de ses mouvements et la soumis à un de ses Doloris, ce qui eut un résultat bien différent.

\- Bien, reprit la sorcière en l'arrêtant. Je te l'ai affaiblie, maintenant, reprends.

Il serra sa main sur sa baguette et fit ce que Lira lui avait demandé sans qu'il n'y est plus d'effet que la fois précédente.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Drago ? Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une moldue. _(Drago frissonna alors que sa cousine mis sa main sur son épaule)_. Peut-être, est-ce son regard suppliant ? susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Mais cela ne fais pas d'elle une Sang-Pur. Elle n'est pas comme nous, elle ne mérite pas la pitié d'un descendant des Black.

Sa main, qui s'était crispée sur son épaule, le lâcha et Drago reprit :

\- _Endoloris._

Un cri et des larmes. La respiration du sorcier s'accéléra, bien qu'il tente de la contrôler.

\- Arrête, ordonna Lira, avant de reprendre, quand il eut fini. _Petrificus_ , elle se tiendra tranquille pendant que j'éclaircis quelques points. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que pour lancer ce sort, il faut vouloir que l'autre ressente cette douleur. Mais, Drago, connais-tu ce sort ?

\- Tu veux dire... si j'en ai déjà été victime ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je savais que tu n'avais pas eu une véritable éducation de mangemort.

\- Tu as vécu chez nous durant onze ans.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par là, Drago.

\- Que comptes-tu faire pour y remédier ?

\- _Endoloris._

Drago tomba, il hurla, il pleura, il supplia même. Mais, Lira ne fit rien avant un certains temps. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle lui dit, entre deux éclats de rire moqueurs :

\- Tu t'es montré si faible, j'ai cru, pendant un instant que tu étais un de ces Sang-de-Bourbes...

\- Dont tu tombes amoureuse ? coupa Drago en se relevant.

\- Je ne te conseille pas te t'aventurer sur ce terrain, je pourrai me montrer plus cruelle qu'à l'instant.

\- Bien, seulement... penses-tu qu'un Sang-de-Bourbes serait capable de faire cela...

Il se tourna vers la moldue et lança un Doloris, lorsqu'il l'interrompit, Lira remarqua :

\- Enfin, tu as donné quelque chose qui se rapproche de que l'on attend d'un Malefoy...

Drago allait répondre mais il s'évanouit avant de pouvoir faire un geste.

Il ne s'éveilla qu'un heure plus tard.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. ;-)**


	33. Enlevement subtil

Chapitre 32

Lira avait envoyé un elfe de maison mettre Drago sur son lit, puis elle avait trouvé Jonathan dans le salon des Malefoy, où il y avait aussi Kate.

\- Tu es resté ici ? demanda Lira au sorcier.

\- Non, mais Kate est arrivée chez moi et nous sommes venus ici pour t'attendre. Apparemment, elle a quelque chose à nous annoncer.

Lira s'assit avec eux en faisant un signe de tête à l'avocate. Cela signifiait à la fois « bonjour » et « parle ».

\- Vous savez que j'avais plusieurs cibles en ce qui concerne notre plan... commença-t-elle.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est le point de départ d'un futur plan, coupa Lira.

\- Certes, mais reprenons : J'ai eu mon premier choix.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jonathan.

\- Ronald Weasley.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Lira.

\- Bien évidemment, il ne sait pas que je suis une fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il me prend simplement pour sa _confidente_.

\- Comment as-tu… ?

\- J'ai fait le classique : « tu es dans son ombre »…

\- Ce n'était pas ma question ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela alors que tout le monde sait que tu m'as défendue lors de mon procès ?

\- Je fais partie d'une certaine catégorie de métamorphomages qui ne change d'apparence que lorsqu'ils le désirent, et jamais en fonction de ce que je ressens.

\- Comme Nymphadora, murmura Lira, pour elle-même.

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais un plan, reprit Jonathan, quel est-il ?

Kate sourit de satisfaction puis répondit :

\- Il me dit des choses, c'est certain mais jamais il ne trahirait jamais Potter, voyez-vous ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Je comptais donc le conduire chez Jonathan et, là-bas, nous commencerons les choses sérieuses. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pose réellement problème… Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il accepte de nous parler et continuer à nous délivrer des informations quand nous l'aurons relâché… avant lundi.

\- Avant lundi, s'écria Jonathan, nous sommes jeudi, le sais-tu ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lira

\- Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, la Sang de Bourbes, doivent être chez lui la semaine prochaine, ils le sont toujours la semaine qui précède la rentrée, et nous devons agir en toute discrétion, du moins jusqu'à ce que le maître règne.

\- Bien, trancha Jonathan, dans ce cas, va le chercher, avec Lira, nous t'attendrons.

Les deux sorcières hochèrent la tête puis ils se levèrent.

Avant de sortir, Lira entendit des pas. Elle fit signe aux autres de partir et se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait ce son. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, et, avant même qu'il ne parle, elle vit que quelque chose avait changé. Il avait retrouvé la posture droite qu'il avait toujours eue, son regard hautain et cet air supérieur. Un sentiment de puissance se dégageait de lui. Sa cousine sue alors qu'elle avait devant elle le cousin qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui rendit son regard et s'en alla.

Lira et Jonathan entrèrent chez ce dernier. Il commanda un elfe de maison afin qu'il leur serve de quoi manger et boire en attendant Kate.

\- Alors, est-ce que Drago a réussi à… faire quelque chose ?

\- Il a fait crier sa victime, j'imagine que c'est un début. Au moins, j'ai réussi à lui faire retrouver son mépris.

\- Vraiment ? Je finissais par croire que la puissance avait sauté une génération. Mais pourquoi s'est-il évanoui ? Serait-ce la moldue qui lui aurait fait cela ?

\- Non, c'est moi.

\- Toi ?

\- Tu oublies qu'il n'a pas été élevé comme nous. Il n'avait jamais reçu de Doloris. Je pense que cela a fait son effet.

Jonathan lui sourit, avant de répondre :

\- Je verrais ça demain.

\- Tu seras étonné, crois-moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Au même instant, Kate était sur le chemin de Traverse où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Ron. En sa présence, elle était plus petite afin de mesurer quelques centimètres de moins que lui. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux gris. Quand elle vit Ron arriver, au loin, elle lui fit signe et ils s'installèrent sur un banc.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ais pu venir, dit Kate.

\- Je le suis aussi, répondit Ron, mais pourquoi avoir souhaité me voir aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous sommes rencontré hier ?

\- Un ami organise un repas et un bal, je me demandais si tu désirais venir ? Cela te changerait les idées…

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as autre chose de prévue, je sais que c'est faux, tu me l'as dit hier… et tu as 16 ans, tu peux arrêter de penser à ce que dirait ta mère à chaque instant.

Kate avait pris une voix sombre, qu'elle tenta de faire oublier en disant, d'un air plus « doux » :

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je viens.

La mangemort sourit et lui tendit son bras pour qu'ils transplanent.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent que l'on frappait à la porte, ils jugèrent plus prudent de laisser Jonathan répondre. Dans l'escalier qui donnait directement dans le salon, mais que l'on ne pouvait pas voir en entrant. De là, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Le regard de Jonathan se posa sur Ron alors qu'il dit froidement :

\- Kate, quelle joie de te voir ici. Accompagnée, qui plus est.

\- Je te présente Ronald Weasley, répondit-elle.

Ils se saluèrent puis, Jonathan les invita à entrer. Il les conduit dans le salon et proposa à Ron de s'asseoir de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas apercevoir Lira.

\- Êtes-vous celui dont on parle tant ? L'ami de Potter ?

\- En effet, nous nous connaissons depuis un certain temps à présent.

\- On raconte que ce vous avez vécu a permis un rapprochement certain.

\- Bien que cela soit vrai, on raconte beaucoup de chose loin d'être exacte, vous savez…

\- Jonathan… coupa Kate en accrochant le regard de celui-ci.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la sorcière reprit peu à peu sa véritable apparence avec un sourire maléfique grandissant. Leurs regards étaient fixés sur Ron.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en se levant. Où est Kate ?

\- Je _suis_ Kate, et celle que tu connais n'a jamais existé.

Il saisit sa baguette, suivit des deux mangemorts qui lui faisaient face.

Lira profita de cet instant pour la sortir à son tour. Elle s'avança et lança :

\- _Expelliarmus_.

Elle attrapa la baguette de Ron, qui se retourna.

\- Lira Lestrange, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, jeta la baguette devant elle et posa son pieds par-dessus, la brisant.

\- Maintenant, tu vas être gentil et tu vas bien nous écouter.

\- Vous êtes…

\- Je ne te conseille pas de finir cette phrase, dit Jonathan en posant sa baguette sur sa gorge.

La respiration de Ron s'accéléra et il se laissa conduire dans les cachots du mangemorts tandis que les deux filles échangèrent des regards satisfaits.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. La suite bientôt.**


	34. Questions

Chapitre 33

Quand Jonathan remonta, il déclara :

\- En vue du peu de temps que nous avons, il ne faut pas le perdre. Je m'occuperai de lui la nuit, Lira, tu ferras ça le jour. On ne lui laissera que quatre heures pour dormir. C'est la seule solution.

\- Et moi ? demanda Kate.

\- Si tu nous as appelés, au départ, c'est parce que tu ne pensais pas avoir la puissance nécessaire pour le faire, et je pense que…

\- Fais-ça pendant nos pauses déjeuner, coupa Lira.

\- Bien, soupira Jonathan.

Kate eut l'air satisfaite. Lira se rendit alors à la cave.

Elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, puis posa son regard sur Ron qui faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule. Elle s'approcha de lui, il s'arrêta. Lira avait du mal à distinguer son visage au milieu de ces murs de briques froids qui ne laissaient entrer aucune lumière.

\- Weasley, dit-elle, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien.

\- Tu sais pourtant ce qui t'attend…

\- Je ne trahirai pas Harry.

\- _Endoloris_.

De là où ils étaient, Jonathan et Kate entendirent les cris de Ron. Lira l'interrompit au bout de quelques secondes, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir les trahir ? Ils t'ont rendu si faibles. Si tu avais été né dans une de nos familles, tu ne hurlerais pas si vite. Tu pourrais être au-dessus de tout ça. Tu connaitrais la _puissance_.

\- Drago Malefoy, votre cousin, ne semble pas être un modèle de puissance.

\- _Endoloris_.

Ses cris furent plus forts que les précédents, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Il ne saura même pas ce que tu fais, reprit Lira en arrêtant le Doloris. Et que fais-tu ? T u ne fais que parler, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Tu as trahi ton sang, quel déshonneur peut-être plus grand ?

\- Le sang ne signifie rien à mes yeux.

\- Alors tu penses que ton ami pourrait tous vous « sauver » ? Lui ? Face à nous ?

\- Il a déjà vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui un nombre de fois suffisant pour le prouver.

\- _Endoloris_.

Les muscles de Ron se contractèrent, ses cris déchirèrent le silence. Il fut pris de violents spasmes. Sa sueur se mélangeait à ses larmes et il se tordait au sol. Cela dura trois minutes. Trois _longues_ minutes. Lorsque la mangemort arrêta les effets du sort, le sorcier ne bougea plus. Seule sa respiration saccadée lui prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Elle se baissa près de lui et lui murmura :

\- Tu pourrais accepter dès maintenant et tout cela serait fini. Tout.

\- Ja…Jamais je… je ne… ne se… serais libre… en… en acceptant, répondit-il.

\- Certes, mais tu le serais encore moins mort.

\- Je… je pré… préfère… être… mort que… que de… de vous servir… vous et… et…

\- _Endoloris_. Tu comptais prononcer son nom, je le sais, et, crois-moi, tu es loin d'en être digne.

Elle leva sa baguette et à nouveau le silence se fit.

\- Te faire taire et si simple… si tu pouvais te montrer aussi conciliant lorsqu'il s'agit de parler…

\- Ne… n'y… comptez… pas.

\- Aimes-tu la douleur à ce point ? N'en as-tu pas eu assez ?

Lira éclata d'un rire sadique lorsqu'elle croisa le regard effrayé de Ron. Il parut d'ailleurs soulagé lorsque Kate entra dire quelques mots à Lira.

\- Prends ta pause, je m'occupe de lui, lui murmura-t-elle.

Lira hocha la tête et repartit.

Quand elle fut à l'étage, elle vit que le repas était prêt. Elle s'assit face à Jonathan et dit :

\- Pour l'instant, il refuse catégoriquement mais je n'ai pas l'impression que nous devrions nous en inquiéter.

\- C'est un Weasley et rien ne pourra changer cela. La faiblesse fait partie de son héritage.

Ils sourirent puis Lira reprit :

\- Sais-tu ce que Kate fait en bas ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est différente de toi. Elle fait moins de bruit quand il s'agit de… torture.

Kate était donc descendue. Elle avait avec elle un bol de soupe faite avec le strict nécessaire pour survivre. Elle l'avait posé par terre, à l'exact milieu entre la porte et le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle enchaina Ron et dit :

\- Comme tu peux le constater, de l'endroit où tu es, tu ne peux attraper ce bol – Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Bien. Le principe est simple, je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre. Je serais le seul juge de ce que tu me diras et une bonne réponse signifiera que je l'avance et une mauvaise, que je le recule. J'espère que c'est clair… mais peu importe, je ne répéterai pas. Première question, simple à mon goût : Penses-tu vraiment avoir la force nécessaire pour nous résister ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un aplomb qui étonna Kate.

\- Mauvaise réponse, répondit-elle en reculant la soupe. Je pense que tu n'as pas entièrement compris ce que tu étais censé faire... Mais, passons, deuxième question : As-tu peur de Lira Lestrange ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes après lesquelles Kate dit :

\- Tu en as si peur que tu ne peux même pas le nier, est-ce cela ?

\- Certes, avoua Ron après encore quelques secondes.

\- Bien, murmura Kate à l'oreille de celui-ci. Bonne réponse.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le bol qui revint à son point de départ. Elle savait que la question qu'elle venait de poser n'avait pas de sens mais elle savait aussi que faire avouer sa peur à Ron permettrait de le rendre plus vulnérable face à eux.

\- Passons à la question suivant, continua-t-elle, toujours en susurrant, la troisième : Pourquoi préférer souffrir ici pour sauver Potter, alors que tu pourrais accepter et sauver ta sœur ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Ginny ?

\- Rien pour le moment, mais je pensais que Lira te l'avait dit, improvisa Kate avec une assurance qui la surprise elle-même, elle n'est pas même au courant de ce que nous avons en tête. Mais sache que si, avant la fin de la semaine, tu n'acceptais toujours pas notre offre, ou que tu mourrais, elle te rejoindra bien vite. Maintenant, réponds ! S'exclama-t-elle afin d'éviter d'avoir des questions sur ce qu'elle avait elle-même décider sans que les autres n'en soient au courant. Et, n'oublie pas que si tu acceptes, tout le monde restera en vie.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre en trahissant Harry.

\- Mauvaise réponse, dit Kate en reculant le bol, mais préfères-tu pour autant mourir et faire mourir ta sœur ?

Ron ne répondit pas et, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, la mangemort continua :

\- Quatrième question :

\- Kate.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit que Lira était revenue. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron un peu plus tôt. Elles échangèrent des regards entendus puis satisfaits avant de reprendre leur chemin.

Lira aperçut le bol de soupe puis eut l'idée de s'offrir une sorte de satisfaction :

\- J'imagine que tu as faim.

\- J'imagine que vous vous attendez à ce que je réponde « oui ».

\- Quelle perspicacité, dit sarcastiquement Lira. Bien que tu ne veuilles pas me l'avouer, je sais que c'est le cas, et comme j'ai un cœur, je vais te le donner… à une condition : supplie-moi.

\- Je n'en suis pas réduit à cela.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Weasley. _Endoloris._

Le corps de Ron était faible de douleur et de faim et il se serait évanoui si Lira ne s'était pas arrêtée avant.

\- As-tu toujours envie de t'opposer à moi ?

Le sorcier ne put répondre, trop occupé à reprendre ses esprits ce qui n'empêcha pas Lira de dire :

\- La prochaine fois ce sera l'Imperium, ce qui signifie que tu seras obligé de le faire mais que, dans l'un des deux cas, tu ne pourras toucher à cette soupe.

La mangemort plongea son regard noir dans celui de Ron, en posant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Elle força tant ses gestes que Ron ne put faire autrement que de plier devant elle.

\- Je…

Il s'interrompit.

\- Continue, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je… Je vous en prie, dit-il la voix enrouée.

\- De quoi me pris-tu ?

\- Je… c'est ridicule, soupira-t-il.

\- Weasley, ordonna-t-elle en appuyant sa baguette sur son cou.

\- Je vous implore de… de me lâcher et de repartir de là où vous venez.

\- _Endoloris_.

Cette fois, Lira le laissa s'évanouir puis s'en alla, le laissant attaché à ses chaînes.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez -).**


	35. Kate Weasley

Chapitre 34

Il avait été décidé un peu plus tôt que, étant donné que la disparition de Ron ne passerait pas inaperçue, Kate, en tant que métamorphomage, serait la seule qui pourrait prendre sa place au sein de la famille Weasley, durant la semaine où il comptait le « garder ». Après cela, s'il acceptait, ce qu'ils espéraient, il pourrait revenir parmi eux, sinon, seul son corps sans vie leur serait rendu, ainsi que celui de Ginny. (Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu s'en passer, mais Lira avait tenu à le faire, disant que cela contribuerait à affaiblir ceux qu'ils devaient combattre.) Kate avait donc accepté de faire cela, mais seulement le matin et le soir, car elle devait toujours se rendre au ministère : pour son cabinet d'avocat.

Quand elle quitta le manoir ce soir-là, les cris de Ron résonnaient encore et elle ressentit une grande impression de silence en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le reflet que lui donnait la fenêtre et ne sut pas si elle était satisfaite ou horrifiée de voir à quel point la ressemblance avec Ron était frappante. Elle frissonna puis se rendit chez lui. Elle ne fit pas attention à la façade, ni à tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir autours de celle-ci, il fallait qu'elle ait l'air d' _être_ Ron. Kate se dirigea donc vers ce qui lui sembla être la porte et entra. Quand ce fut fait, elle dut quelques peu déstabilisée par ce qu'elle vit : en dehors de la famille Weasley, qu'elle aurait eu du mal à voir comme sa « famille », il y avait une autre personne et elle sentait qu'elle aurait des difficultés à s'échapper de ce milieu des journées entières en sa présence. De plus, elle savait qui elle était, mais son nom ne lui revenait pas en mémoire. Pourtant, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire et dire, en faisant son possible pour être convaincante :

\- Bonjour, quand es-tu arrivée ?

\- Ce matin, mais, apparemment, tu étais sorti…

\- En effet.

\- Et peut-on savoir où tu étais ? demanda l'autre sorcière qu'elle reconnue comme étant la fameuse Ginny

\- Bien sûr, je… j'étais…

\- Encore avec cette Kate, j'imagine…

\- Exactement, s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée, j'étais avec elle ainsi que quelques-uns de ses amis.

\- Qui est-ce ? reprit la première

\- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, reprit Ginny en souriant, personne ne la jamais vu ici. Par contre, il a passé les deux dernières semaines en sa compagnie, mais c'est la première fois qu'il reste avec elle une journée entière.

\- Je vois…

\- Je vous laisse, reprit Ginny en partant.

\- On ne va pas rester ici non plus, proposa Kate. Bien que l'entrée ne manque pas d'un certain charme, je pense que nous serions mieux ailleurs.

\- En effet, approuva la sorcière.

\- Je te laisse passer devant…

\- Nous sommes chez toi, ne préfères-tu pas…

\- Non, vraiment, je… je suis un peu confus en ce moment, je risquerais presque de me perdre dans ma propre maison, fit Kate en forçant un rire.

\- Bien…

La jeune fille s'avança, suivie de Kate, soulagée.

Le dîner. Une étape à laquelle elle bien aimé échapper. Il y avait les parents Weasley, Ginny, les jumeaux dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et Hermione Granger, dont le nom lui était revenu plus tôt, dans la journée. Mais, elle fut heureuse d'apprendre, en écoutant des bouts de conversation, que tous n'étaient pas présents ce soir-là. Kate fit tout son possible pour ne pas parler, mais cela ne devait pas être dans les habitudes de Ron, car cela se remarqua assez rapidement.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Ginny. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, tout à fait, je… j'étais trop occupé à manger, tenta Kate.

\- D'habitude, cela ne t'empêche pas de parler, dit l'un des deux jumeaux.

\- Surtout que tu as très peu mangé par rapport à la normale, ajouta Hermione.

Kate se força à rejoindre le rire qui avait entrainé toute la table. Puis, Molly Weasley demanda à celui qu'elle pensait être son fils de lui passer le sel. Question qui aurait été oublié aussitôt si la réponse de Kate n'avait été la suivante :

\- Oui, mère.

Tous s'interrompirent et la toisèrent tandis qu'elle saisissait la salière.

\- « Mère », répéta Ginny, depuis quand appelle-t-on _maman_ de la sorte ?

\- Tout va bien, Ron ? demanda Molly Weasley

\- Il est comme cela depuis qu'il est arrivé, répondit Hermione.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, reprit Kate.

Elle se leva sans attendre de réponse et rejoins la chambre de Ron. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas _être_ Ron. Il était son parfait opposé. Elle s'assit et prit le temps de se reprendre.

Quelques minutes après, elle vit Hermione entrer. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle (de lui ?) et dit :

\- Ron, tu peux me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais. Tu n'as jamais agi de la sorte, avant…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement de la fatigue, coupa Kate.

\- En six ans, je pense t'avoir déjà vu fatigué, surtout que nous n'avons pas manqué d'occasion, mais on dirait que… tu as changé.

Kate allait répondre quand une chouette vint poser une lettre sur sa fenêtre. Elle reconnut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de celle de Lira et ne put s'empêcher de la saisir et de l'ouvrir à l'instant.

 _Kate,_

 _Je ne serai pas longue, sache simplement que R a accepté notre « proposition ». J'imagine qu'il ne sera pas simple de vous « échanger », c'est pour cela que Jonathan t'attendra dans ton bureau, au ministère, dès demain. Tu en sauras plus là-bas. Enfin, si tu survies à ton « séjour », je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu dois vivre dans cette famille, en avoir un avec nous est déjà assez insupportable._

 _A bientôt._

 _L.L._

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	36. Mensonges

Chapitre 35

Kate se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Personne n'était encore éveillé. Elle en profita donc pour se glisser discrètement à l'extérieur. Quand elle fut sûre d'être à l'abri des regards, elle reprit son apparence et transplana au ministère. Elle n'arrivait pas aussi tôt habituellement et elle fut surprise de voir aussi peu de monde. En entrant dans son bureau, elle n'attendit pas quelques minutes avant de voir Jonathan entrer dans son bureau accompagné de Ron.

\- Alors tu as fini par accepter notre offre, déclara Kate.

\- Ne pensez pas que je le fais de gaieté de cœur, répondit Ron.

\- Si tu n'avais pas encore compris, ton confort m'importe peu. Maintenant, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi. Hermione Granger t'y attend.

Ron se dirigea vers la porte, jugeant qu'il serait mieux de ne rien ajouter, il s'arrêta simplement pour écouter la dernière phrase de Jonathan : « N'oublie pas que ta liberté a un prix… ». Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jonathan lui fit signe de partir. Ron ouvrit la porte et une voix se fit entendre venant du couloir. Kate la reconnut instantanément, il s'agissait d'Arthur Weasley. Elle laissa donc Jonathan à l'intérieur et sortit pour éviter que Ron ne les compromette.

\- M. Weasley, lança-t-elle.

\- Mlle. Johnson, lui répondit-il.

Kate, qui était heureuse de voir que leur antipathie était commune, reprit :

\- Vous devez certainement vous demander ce que votre fils faisait ici.

\- En effet, mais je pense que mon fils serait plus à me fournir des explications…

\- Dans ce cas, qu'il parle.

Ils tournèrent dans sa direction. Ron croisa le regard de son père bienveillant qui ne voulait que la vérité et celui de Kate, menaçant, qui désirait tout sauf la vérité.

\- Kate Johnson souhaitait simplement parler avec moi à propos de ce qui est arrivé à la fin de l'année dernière, au département des mystères.

\- J'ai fait cela, reprit Kate en lançant un regard satisfait à Ron, car vous devriez savoir que Lira Lestrange, que j'ai défendue il y a quelques années, étaient parmi les mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient, et je tiens à savoir ce qu'elle a vraiment fait ou non.

\- Vous agissez ainsi parce que vous êtes en contact avec elle ? demanda Arthur Weasley

\- Non, mais si un des Aurors la retrouvaient, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ait un procès digne de ce nom et il me faudra déjà en savoir beaucoup. Je serais bien étonnée s'ils me laissaient plus de quelques jours pour me préparer.

\- Bien, mais je vous déconseille de lui faire passer vos idéaux mangemorts s'il vous arrivait de le revoir.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire que je suis parmi eux ?

\- Une simple impression.

\- Au revoir, M. Weasley, coupa Kate en retournant dans son bureau.

\- Au revoir.

Une fois la porte fermée, Jonathan et Kate s'assirent.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda celle-ci

\- Nous nous sommes dits que lui « parler » un par un ne suffirait pas alors nous… es-tu sûre que personne ne peut nous entendre ici ?

\- Ne t'en inquiètes pas, je ne t'aurais pas laissé parler si j'avais, même douté de cela. Le ministère ne soupçonne même pas que je suis une partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que Weasley fasse exception. Et si cela ne suffit pas à te rassurer, les murs de ce bureau sont ensorcelés.

\- Bien. Nous avons donc lancé des doloris ensemble. Parfois en même temps, d'autres l'un après l'autre… le principe était de ne pas le laisser respirer une seconde… Lira a… profité de ce moment.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, d'elle, affirma Kate.

\- De plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a signifié qu'il souhaité que ce soit toi qui reçoive les informations que Weasley nous enverra. Il veut que tu les lui fasses parvenir dès que tu les recevras, sans les lire.

\- Bien, mais cela veut-il dire qu'il connait mon adresse ?

\- Non. Il devra les envoyer ici.

\- Bien.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dans la soirée, Lira, qui était rentrée chez elle, aurait aimé se reposer mais elle ne put ignorer le fait que Narcissa avait organisé un repas auquel elle tenait absolument car il représentait bien des choses à ses yeux. Bientôt, elle assisterait à la première rentrée de son fils en tant que mangemort. La première sans Lucius. Et certainement d'autre encore…

Alors, Lira monta dans sa chambre et se vêtit d'une robe sombre et attacha ses cheveux en une tresse. Elle sortit sur son palier et transplana aussitôt.

 **Bientôt la suite… N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews…**


	37. Retour

Chapitre 36

Lira et Bellatrix arrivèrent en même temps devant le manoir Malefoy, elles se saluèrent et traversèrent le jardin en silence, la tête haute mais la baguette à la main, dans le cas où des Aurors s'approcheraient de la demeure.

Elles entrèrent et s'installèrent et les conversations commencèrent.

\- Cela va être ton année, dit Lira à Drago. N'es-tu pas totalement excité à cette idée ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierais, mais il est vrai que cela ne me laisse pas indiffèrent. Tu es un Malefoy, descendant d'une longue lignée de Sang Pur, il n'y a aucune raison que tu échoues… de toutes manières, tu n'as pas le choix.

Drago hocha la tête, le regard vide.

\- Mais, changeons de sujet, continua Lira, j'imagine que tu connais Ronald Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons réussi à obtenir de lui qu'il nous envoie régulièrement des informations à propos de Potter. Et, vois-tu, quand tu auras tué Dumbledore, le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres commencera, et je sais qu'il arrêtera de le faire, et, avant qu'il le fasse de lui-même, je veux que tu ailles voir celui Potter et que tu lui dises la vérité, sur ce que Weasley aura fait. Je veux qu'il sache.

\- J'accepterai tout à fait ta proposition si j'avais au moins une chance de le revoir quand… quand ce sera fait… parce qu'à cet instant, je devrais m'enfuir.

\- Dans ce cas, écris-lui une lettre ou n'importe quoi, je veux que ce soit toi qui lui dises. Je veux qu'il… qu'il sente qu'il a comme… comme une dette envers toi. Je veux qu'il souffre.

\- Je pense que ce message sera plus… plus puissant si tu l'écris toi-même. S'il vient de toi. Et… j'ai l'impression que tu es très… très motivée pour le faire.

\- Tu as raison, je m'en chargerai. J'arriverai certainement à toucher plus de corde sensible que tu ne pourrais le faire.

\- Certainement.

On frappa à la porte. Une fois. Narcissa, Drago, Lira et Bellatrix se turent. Deux fois. La maîtresse de maison dit à sa nièce et à sa sœur de se cacher. Trois fois. Elle ordonna à son fils d'aller ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, dit Drago aux arrivants.

\- Bonjour, nous venons d'être informés par un anonyme que les Lestrange encore libres seraient chez vous, en ce moment-même. Permettez-nous d'entrer pour vérifier cela.

\- Fais-les entrer, Drago, lança Narcissa de l'intérieur, dont le regard signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Nous n'avons rien à cacher.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous tenteront de ne pas vous déranger bien longtemps, affirma l'Auror.

Lira était monté dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée étant plus jeune. Elle ne savait pas qui était là mais elle pouvait se cacher aisément dans un placard dissimulé dans le mur. Personne ne savait qu'il s'y trouvait, pas même les Malefoy. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle les entendit monter et sut alors que les gens qui étaient là ne lui voudraient pas de bien. Elle sortit alors sa baguette, verrouilla la porte, et révéla la porte du placard. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais il ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle eut beau lancer des sorts, forcer la poignée, rien ne fonctionna.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors derrière elle. Son regard croisa celui de l'Auror.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , tenta-t-elle.

Mais le sort fut évité par les quatre présents et elle fut désarmée après quelques secondes seulement. La baguette du mangemort était à présent sous sa gorge et elle ne put s'en libérer. Narcissa lança un regard rempli de regrets à sa nièce, alors que l'Auror l'emmenait.

.

\- J'exige un procès, déclara Kate.

\- Un procès, répéta le responsable. A quoi bon faire un procès ? Vous allez le perdre ! Toutes les preuves sont contre vous.

\- Les mangemorts étaient masqués, ce soir-là, qui vous dit qu'elle était parmi eux ?

\- Même si elle n'en était pas, il y a de multiples raisons de la condamner : tout d'abord, elle a lancé un sortilège de torture à Aaron Martinez alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans pour un motif des plus stupides, elle l'a tué dès qu'elle est sorti d'Azkaban, prison dans laquelle elle aurait dû rester à vie, elle a soumis un juge à l'Imperium et, i peine quelques heures elle a tenté de tuer plusieurs Auror. Pensez-vous que cela est suffisant ou bien dois-je continuer ?

\- Non, bien-sûr, mais pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas droit à un procès ?

\- Ecoutez, elle y aurait tout à fait eu droit si elle n'avait pas déjà été jugée il y a cinq ans.

\- Puis-je au moins la rencontrer… en tant qu'avocate, évidemment ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Je vous remercie.

.

Lira attendait. On l'avait mise dans une cellule où elle devrait rester jusqu'à ce que le batelier revienne. Elle ne pensait pas voir qui que ce soit d'autre entrer et elle fut surprise de voir une silhouette féminine arriver.

\- Kate, s'exclama Lira. Ne les laisse pas faire ! Ne les laisse pas me ramener là-bas !

\- Calme-toi…

\- Que se passe-t-il au ministère ? Pourquoi as-tu pu venir ici ?

\- Ils… ils ne veulent pas qu'il y ait de procès. Ils m'ont seulement laissé entrer parce que je suis ton avocate. Narcissa…

\- Qu'ont-ils fait de ma baguette ?

\- J'ai pu la récupérer, elle est… je l'ai donnée à ta mère.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu Bella ?

\- Non, elle s'est enfuie pendant qu'ils t'arrêtaient, elle…

\- Que pense le maître de cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de…

\- Fais-lui mes excuses, Kate. Dis-lui à quel point je sais que je n'ai pas été digne d'être ce que je suis. D'être sa descendante.

\- Je le ferai, Lira.

 **Fin du chapitre. Le dernier chapitre n'a pas été beaucoup lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic et, si elle vous plait, à en parler. La suite bientôt.**


	38. Cellule

Chapitre 37

Le même bateau, le même batelier, le même froid glacial malgré l'été. On lui avait demandé de remettre cette même fine robe. Ses pieds touchaient le fond d'eau qui était entrée. Les mêmes chaines faisaient saigner ses poignets. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Ni l'eau, ni le froid, ni la douleur. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la prison dont elle approchait à chaque instant. Elle paraissait encore plus imposante que la première fois car elle savait ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le batelier l'amena jusque dans une cellule qu'on lui avait indiquée avant qu'il ne parte. Ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois. Plus haute et plus sombre. En passant, elle croisa les regards de plusieurs des mangemorts qu'elle connaissait, qui avait été arrêtés au ministère.

Lira fut de nouveau enchaînée. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lança une voix venant de la même cellule.

\- Ne me reconnais-tu pas, Rabastan ?

\- Lira, murmura-t-il.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

\- Oui, lança une seconde voix.

\- Lucius, l'incapable est ici.

\- Lira…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et, peut-être ne sais-tu pas encore que ta famille est en déshonneur et que seul ton fils tente de redorer.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Drago a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Quand a-t-il…

\- Il doit tuer Albus Dumbledore, coupa Lira.

\- Comment ?

\- Oui, tu as bien compris, et cela signifie que le maître arrivera enfin au pouvoir dans moins d'un an, et donc, que tu n'auras pas passé plus d'une année ici. Je te déconseille alors de te plaindre car nous étions tous ici la première fois. Tous sauf toi, et Severus Rogue. Mais toi, Lucius, qu'as-tu fais durant ces années, dis-moi ? A part continuer de défendre l'honneur des Sang-Pur, à l'occasion, mais qu'as-tu fait qui aurait profité au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dis-moi ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as vécu chez moi durant…

\- Cissy m'aurait accueillie de toute façon, et tu le sais.

\- Quand tu étais en prison, la chambre des secrets a de nouveau été ouverte et j'ai contribué à cela.

\- Bien. Une seule réussite en je-ne-sais-combien d'année, est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ?

\- Lira, laisse-le, intervint Rabastan. On dirait Bella avant la mort de… Rodolphus.

\- S'il se suicide, nous n'aurons pas perdu grand-chose, à ce que je vois.

\- Lira, répéta Rabastan, ce n'est pas que je porte particulièrement Lucius dans mon cœur, mais… tout cela me rappelle la mort de mon frère.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne comparerais pas la faiblesse de Lucius à Rodolphus… Lui était fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, seuls les sentiments de Bella l'on pousser à faire ce qu'il a fait…

\- Tu es toi-même en prison, répliqua Lucius. Tu as réussi à atterrir ici alors qu'il n'y avait aucun raison que les Aurors te retrouvent et pourtant, ils ont réussi à t'avoir.

\- Puis-je te rappeler qu'ils étaient justement des Aurors, et que j'étais seule face à eux ? Et, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais nous étions plus d'une dizaine face à de faibles adolescents. Et, sous _tes_ ordres, la plupart d'entre nous s'est faite arrêter et tu n'as pas réussi à récupérer cette prophétie.

\- Les Aurors ont fini par arriver.

\- Combien de temps après ?

\- Si tu trouvais cela si simple, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Neville Londubat est, comme tu le dis, un faible adolescent, il t'a pourtant pris un temps considérable.

\- Certes, mais j'ai au moins réussi à m'enfuir.

\- Pour si peu de temps, était-ce vraiment utile ?

\- Mais, je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé au ministère, tu aurais au moins pu avoir un plan plus… établi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as un million d'idées, mais je ne vais pas te demander de me les citer puisque, moi-aussi, il m'en est venu plein depuis le moment où l'on m'a envoyé ici.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je connais l'enfer de cette prison bien mieux que toi. Je sais à quel point la souffrance d'être ici est grande. Mais tu n'as pas encore vu qui que ce soit mourir ici, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la frustration de voir quelqu'un comme Sirius Black réussir à s'enfuir, sans savoir comment cela a pu se produire. Les chaînes, que tu dois haïr, sont pourtant ta meilleure protection contre tous ceux qui sont ici. Elle n'y était pas la dernière fois. Je sais que tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je sais aussi que chacun d'entre nous ne le peut plus, parce que nous avons déjà souffert des années ici, à penser.

Lucius ne répondit rien à cela. Lira s'assit et s'appuya sur le mur, soulageant ses poignets sanglants.

\- Que se passe-t-il à l'extérieur ? demanda Rabastan. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes maintenant le 30 août, répondit Lira. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le Maître reprendra son règne dans moins d'un an, quand Drago Malefoy aura enfin tué Dumbledore. Sans lui, l'Ordre ne tiendra pas. Kate Johnson, Jonathan Brown et moi-même avons réussi à obtenir du fils Weasley…

\- Lequel ?

\- L'ami de Potter, répondit Lira. Nous avons réussi à faire en sorte qu'il accepte de nous envoyer toutes les informations qu'il pourra à propos de son cher ami.

\- Il arrêtera de le faire quand nous aurons le pouvoir…

\- Je le sais, et c'est pour cela que dès que nous serons libres, j'enverrai une lettre à Potter. Il saura toute la vérité et il en souffrira.

\- Tu ne sauras pas où il se trouvera, comment penses-tu que ton message lui parviendra ?

\- J'ai entendu que les Weasley organiseraient un mariage à cette période. Il y sera.

\- Bien. Est-ce tout ?

\- Le ministère a pris conscience du retour du maître, mais j'imagine que tu t'y attendais, ce qu'il fait qu'ils ont augmenté le niveau de sécurité.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'un Détraqueurs entra. Lira le regarda venir vers elle mais ne cilla pas. Elle connaissait déjà les effets de leur baiser.


	39. Garder le silence

Chapitre 38

Lira gardait le silence. Des mois durant, elle ne dit pas un mot. Parfois, un soupir à peine sortait de sa bouche, mais rien de plus. Cette absence de paroles ne cachait pas un vide intérieur, bien au contraire. Elle pensait, elle comptait. Elle observait chaque passage, de chaque Aurors.

Elle savait que Lucius et Rabastan voulait la faire parler, qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était devenue folle. Mais Lira ne disait rien, elle savait qu'au moindre mot, elle oublierait. Elle oublierait tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir malgré la douleur d'être là où elle était, malgré la frustration d'être revenu ici, malgré la crainte d'avoir dessus Voldemort et Bellatrix. Et, par-dessus tout, elle ne _voulait_ pas parler : ils échangeraient quelques mots sur leur malheur, puis, ayant tout dit au bout de dix jours, ils parleraient des mangemorts et de ce qu'ils défendaient, puis, quand ils en auraient finis, ils se raconteraient leurs vies, car il n'auront jamais tout dit là-dessus, l'anecdote de l'un en rappellera une à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs ne soient plus que sombres. S'ils sortaient, ils n'auraient alors que des regrets d'avoir dit ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'être. Alors, elle se taisait. Elle gardait le silence, pour ne pas se trahir.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ?

Les premiers mots de Lira firent taire ses compagnons. Ils la toisèrent.

\- Comment ? murmura Rabastan

\- Sirius. Comment s'est-il enfui ? Nous l'avons tous les deux vus, partir. Comment a-t-il fait ? Il y avait encore les Détraqueurs comme gardiens, à ce moment-là. Comment cela a-t-il pu être possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu veux fuir ? devina Lucius.

\- Je _vais_ fuir.

\- Comment pourrais-tu faire cela ? reprit Rabastan. Maintenant, des Aurors passent chaque jour à une fréquence que nous ignorons.

\- Les Aurors passent toutes les demi-heures à côté de notre cellule. Quand ils ouvrent les portes pour nous amener ce qu'ils osent appeler de la nourriture, elles le restent trente-trois secondes, en moyenne. Quand ils ont fait cela, les Aurors s'en vont, ils ouvrent la porte qui est en bas de l'escalier. Cette porte, ils ne la ferment jamais à clés.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- J'ai été renvoyée, ici il y a assez longtemps pour avoir pu compter au lieu de me résigner et de parler comme vous l'avez fait.

\- Tes calculs sont remarquables, mais comme tu l'as certainement remarquée, nous sommes attachés à ses murs.

\- Je sais comment remédier à cela.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda Rabastan.

\- Tu devrais savoir que nous avons tous assez à nous préoccuper avec nos propres vies et je ne mettrais pas en danger ma liberté en tentant de _vous_ sauver aussi.

Après avoir dit cela, Lira replongea dans son silence sous les soupirs des deux autres mangemorts. Oui, elle savait. Mais elle ne pouvait le leur dire. Non pas simplement à cause du fait qu'elle voulait fuir seule, mais en plus car, s'ils savaient ce qu'elle comptait faire, ils l'en empêcheraient. A cause du danger que cela représenterait pour elle et elle devait le tenter malgré cela, parce qu'elle savait que les Aurors la sauveraient s'ils la voyaient mourir. Parce qu'ils en avaient l'ordre, elle le savait.


	40. Fuite

Chapitre 39

Lira décida de faire cela une nuit. Elle attendit que Lucius et Rodolphus soient profondément endormit. Elle n'hésita pas, car si elle se laissait encore une seconde pour réfléchir, elle savait qu'elle reculerait.

Ses mains étaient devenues si fines qu'elle pouvait presque passer derrière les anneaux. Elle fit alors saigner ses poignets afin que ce liquide écarlate fasse glisser ses mains. Quand elle commença à gratter les croutes qui s'étaient formées, elle dut lutter pour ne pas hurler. Elle eut l'impression que des piques s'enfonçaient dans son bras entier. Ses larmes se confondirent avec son sang mais son désir de sortir d'Azkaban était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Quand ses mains se faufilèrent derrière les menottes, un bonheur aussi fort que sa douleur s'empara d'elle. Ses mains étaient écorchées et ses ongles fissurés, mais elle était vivante.

Plus tard, comme elle s'y attendait, l'Auror ouvrit la cellule pour y déposer leur « plat ». Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle se leva, s'en approcha, discrètement, et le poussa dans l'escalier. Lira le vit tomber un étage plus bas seulement. Il la rattraperait en se relevant. A cet instant, elle croisa le regard de Dolohov. Il hocha la tête et saisit le buste du gardien qui avait atterri contre les grilles de sa cellule. Il pris aussi sa baguette et pétrifia l'Auror. Lira descendit alors, du plus vite qu'elle put, bien que cela ne soit pas très rapide. Elle remercia le mangemort du regard, quand elle passa devant lui. En bas, la porte était ouverte, comme elle s'y attendait, mais elle était trop lourde pour elle. Ses poignets étaient toujours en sang et chaque pression qu'elle mettait sur la porte et sur la poignée brulait ses mains. Même en mettant tout son poids sur la porte, ce n'est que deux heures après qu'elle réussi à faire un écart assez large pour pouvoir passer dehors. Elle sortit et transplana.

Une fois chez elle, elle prit une potion qu'elle gardait depuis longtemps et qui pouvait faire cicatriser toutes blessures non-magiques. Lorsqu'elle y trempa ses poignets, une douleur la fit hurler, puis s'estompa peu à peu. Au bout d'une heure, il ne restait que des lignes rouges pour témoigner de ce qui était arrivé. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'en alla dormir.

Le lendemain, elle fut éveillée vers midi par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Kate et ouvrit.

\- Lira, s'exclama-t-elle, alors c'est vrai, tu as réussi à t'enfuir.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, mais comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Ton avis de recherche était dans tous les journaux... je pensais que l'on te reverrait pas avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres règnent enfin sur ce monde, date qui commence à tarder, d'ailleurs...

\- Certainement, mais quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Lira alors que les deux mangemorts s'asseyaient.

\- Le premier juin.

\- Cela fait si longtemps... et tu prétends que Drago n'a toujours rien fait ?

\- Jonathan m'a dit que le peu qu'il avait tenté avait échoué, mais je ne perds pas espoir, vous l'avez entrainé à cela, après tout.

\- Certes, mais, je commence à avoir quelques craintes en ce qui concerne sa réussite.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu sais que nous arriverons à avoir le pouvoir sur ce monde, que ce soit avec ou sans lui.

Lira hocha la tête et demanda :

\- Est-ce-que Weasley a fait ce qu'il devait ?

\- Oui, bien évidemment, comme le maître me l'avait ordonné, je n'ai pas lu ces lettre mais _il_ avait l'air de s'en satisfaire.

\- Tu aurais su si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Certes.

\- Et dis-moi, que deviens Jonathan ?

\- Le ministère lui a longuement parlé après ton arrestation. Ils se sont rendu compte qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres à son bras, la seule chose qu'il n'est pu cacher. Depuis, il se montre plus discret, bien qu'il sorte toujours de chez lui.

\- Bien.

\- Je dois m'en aller, ta fuite me donne plus de travail qu'à mon habitude, au ministère.

Lira et Kate rirent et celle-ci partit, en soupirant.

La mangemort se fit un déjeuner très simple, elle n'aurait eu la capacité de manger plus **.** Alors que ses assiettes se rangeaient dans ses placards, elle sentit son bras la bruler. Voldemort l'appelait. Elle transplana alors, sans aucun hésitation.

 **Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine... mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite arrive début janvier ;-)**


	41. L'Arbre des Black

Chapitre 40

\- Maître, articula Lira en s'inclinant.

\- Relève-toi.

Elle s'exécuta tout en sentant Nagini s'approcher d'elle.

\- Lira, tu te doutes certainement que la façon dont les Aurors t'ont rattrapés m'ont fait douter de toi.

\- J'en suis profondément désolée. Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre héritière, je…

\- Kate m'a déjà fait part de tes paroles, lorsque tu as été envoyée à Azkaban. J'imagine qu'elles n'ont pas changées depuis.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Je sais que ce que nous défendons a toujours été dans ton esprit quand tu étais là-bas, de plus, ta fuite a été remarquable. Je me suis alors souvenu que tu étais l'une de mes plus fidèles mangemorts, que tu avais toujours accompli tes missions de la façon qu'il fallait, contrairement à certains autres…

\- C'est un honneur d'avoir regagné votre confiance.

\- Sache tout de même que tu me seras redevable…

-Bien sûr, je n'en pensais pas moins, et, si je peux me permettre... Dolohov a, lui aussi, joué un rôle important dans cette évasion.

\- Je le sais. A présent, si tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu peux partir.

\- Bien, maître.

Lira s'inclina à nouveau et transplana. Cela avait été bref, mais elle savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir et elle en fut heureuse.

Les jours passèrent, ensuite. Elle évita les Aurors avec soin, assura qu'elle était bien libre à tous ceux à qui elle le devait. Tout se passa comme elle le souhaitait jusqu'à un fameux matin, vers quatre heures, où elle entendit que l'on tambourinait à sa porte. Elle courut alors vers sa fenêtre puis vint ouvrir. Drago s'écroula dans ses bras. Il était en sang et paraissait faible. Lira le déposa alors sur son canapé et lui demanda, avec de la panique dans la voix :

\- Est-ce-que ce sont des blessures magiques ?

\- Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle sortit pourtant sa potion et la lui passa sur le visage alors qu'il faisait de même sur ses mains.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lira

\- Tu n'es pas au courant... ?

\- La seule chose que je sais est que Dumbledore est mort, c'est ce qui se répète depuis une dizaine d'heures, maintenant. Alors, comment était ce premier meurtre ?

\- Je… Je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Lira. Mais, il…

\- Rogue l'a fait, pas moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Et tu oses te présenter ici. Tu penses vraiment vivre tes dernières heures chez moi, tu penses que je vais guérir tes plaies avant ta mort.

\- Je ne pense pas mourir, pas maintenant.

\- Tu espères vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'épargnera.

\- Je suis déjà allé à sa rencontre et il m'a laissé un... un certain _choix_ : dix heures sous sa torture ou la mort.

\- Puisque tu sembles avoir choisi cela, e _ndoloris_. Tu n'as pas eu d'épreuves à passer pour entrer dans le cercle des mangemorts, dit-elle sans interrompre le sort. Ensuite, il t'a confié une mission, tu as échoué, et il t'a laissé vivre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et crois-moi, je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, mais sache que je t'en veux pour cela.

Drago hurla. Son corps étant déjà affaibli par les foudres de Voldemort, ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se fermer et ses cris à se taire, il allait perdre conscience.

Lira arrêta les effets du doloris, s'approcha de lui et reprit :

\- Maintenant, vas-t-en, _impero_.

Sous l'effet de ce sortilège, il se leva, tremblant. Il tomba lorsqu'elle releva sa baguette. Il saisit alors la poignée, et transplana.

En remettant sa baguette dans sa poche, Lira s'écroula et pleura. Elle aimait son cousin et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire souffrir, pour se venger des privilèges qu'elle pensait qu'il avait auprès de Voldemort. Puis, elle sentit qu'il lui restait une chose à faire avant de se sentir totalement soulagée. Alors, elle sortit de chez elle et partit chercher Jonathan, non sans faire réapparaître sa maison aux yeux du monde, au passage, pensant qu'à présent, cela serait mieux ainsi.

Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit, et lui demanda d'attendre sur le palier.

\- Lira, s'exclama le mangemort étonné, sais-tu qu'il n'est pas cinq heures du matin ?

\- Oui, et j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle lui expliqua alors son plan en détails et sa cause. Il accepta et ils transplanèrent 12, square Grimmaud.

\- C'est ici ? demanda Jonathan

\- Oui, cette fenêtre particulièrement.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas les clés…

\- Non, en effet, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à toi. Il faut que tu m'aides à voler jusqu'au troisième, là où je t'ai indiqué, avec un sortilège de lévitation.

\- Bien, mais, es-tu sûre que personne ne vit ici ?

\- La maison était à Sirius, Sirius est mort, il n'y a personne.

\- Et si quelqu'un en avait hérité ?

\- Cette maison est à notre famille depuis de lustres, j'espère qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'inconscience de la légué à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il vous a trahi une fois, il aurait tout aussi bien pu…

\- Jonathan, fais-moi léviter jusqu'à cette fenêtre que nous en finissions.

Il soupira et s'exécuta. Lira brisa alors le carreau et entra. Elle avait visé juste, elle avait atterrie dans la pièce où se trouvait la tapisserie de la famille Black. Des doigts, elle caressa les portraits des membres qu'elle connaissait et s'attarda sur le siens. Des frissons la parcoururent alors. Elle se sentit honorée de faire partie d'une famille qu'elle jugeait si noble. « Toujours Pur ». Elle murmura cette phrase sur un ton solennel. Puis, elle saisit sa baguette, la posa sur le visage de Drago et une tâche commença à le recouvrir entièrement. Elle soupira et se précipita vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle était rentrée, car elle entendit le plancher craqué, comme sous des pas, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les deux mangemorts se retrouvèrent et Jonathan l'invita à rester chez lui jusqu'au lever du jour.


	42. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 41 (Lemon)

Narcissa était chez elle quand elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Sans attendre qu'un elfe de maison ne s'y rende, elle ouvrit 'aet ce qu'elle vit l'empli d'une joie mêlée de douleur. Son mari, revenu d'Azkaban, était sur son palier. Il semblait affaibli par ses mois mais se tenait toujours droit, la tête haute. En le voyant, là, sur son palier, elle ne put retenir un baiser qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres. Lucius le lui rendit en passant ses bras dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. Narcissa comprit où il voulait en venir, et murmura, en détachant son visage du siens :

\- N'es-tu pas trop fatigué pour l'instant, pour...

\- Je t'aime, Narcissa, coupa Lucius.

Cette phrase, qui n'aurait rien résolu dans d'autres couples, eut son effet ici. Les deux époux n'avaient pas toujours été brulants de passion l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient appris à s'aimer et, bien que Narcissa l'ait montré, Lucius n'avait jamais pu se montrer que froid avec sa femme. Cette déclaration encouragea donc la blonde à reposer ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.  
Il eut la force de la porter jusque dans leur salon. Il posa son corps sur un fauteuil et, sans cesser de s'embrasser, chacun déshabilla l'autre. Au contact de la peau de sa femme, Lucius sentit une érection pointer dans son entre-jambe. Elle sentit les mains de Narcissa la saisir. Il fit alors de même en déposant ses doigts sur l'humidité de sa femme. Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de sa femme, puis jusqu'à ses seins durs qu'il titilla, mordilla. Plus elles s'approchaient de son sexe, plus les gémissements de la sorcière se firent entendre. Ses mains se resserrait. Quand la langue de Lucius lécha sur son entre-jambe, Narcissa eut un premier orgasme. Lucius fit tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser aller trop vite, chose qui fut encore plus compliquée à exécuter alors que sa femme se baissa vers son érection et passa sa langue sur son glan. Les deux amours gémissaient tant que le manoir entier devait les entendre.

Cela n'avait plus la moindre importance, ils étaient réunis.


	43. Une lettre

Chapitre 42

 _(Ne prend pas en compte la bataille des Sept Potter et ce qui entoure cette attaque)_

Harry était chez les Weasley, en ce mois d'août. Lui, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges étaient dans un coin du salon, où une grande partie de la famille était réunie. Un hibou déposa, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une lettre destinée à Harry. Tous se turent alors, et virent le visage de leur ami traduire différents états au fur et à mesure de la lecture de la lettre, que voici :

 _Bonjour cher petit Potter,_

 _Tu vas certainement penser, en lisant ces mots que j'ai suivi ma chouette jusqu'à toi afin de te retrouver, mais je tiens à te prouver que ce qui est écrit ici est vrai en faisant preuve d'honnêteté envers toi jusqu'au bout (vois comme je peux me montrer gentille…), contrairement ton soi-disant ami, Ronald Weasley. Oui, je parle de celui même qui a été en ta compagnie depuis ton entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu penses que je vais commencer à inventer une histoire des plus absurdes pour te convaincre qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois, mais, encore une fois, je vais te dire la vérité : il t'a mentit. Il t'a mentit durant toute votre sixième année d'étude. Tu le croyais ton ami, pourtant, chaque semaine, il a envoyé au Seigneur des Ténèbres un compte rendu de chacun de tes agissements. Je n'ai pas de preuves de cela car Kate Johnson, dont tu as du entendre parler, les recevait et avait pour ordre de les lui transmettre directement, sans les lire et sans en garder la moindre trace, et il n'avait pas l'air déçu par leur contenu. Cette situation nous a était profitable pendant un temps, alors tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'en informe, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que, pour sa défense, sa dernière lettre date de la semaine dernière et qu'il nous y annonçait que sa correspondance prenait fin. Il faut croire que ce traître à son sang l'était aussi à son ami et à ses ennemis. J'aurais pu faire bien des choses pour me venger, mais je me suis dit que tu serais le seul à pouvoir prendre cela en main, tu es la première victime de cela après tout. Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être loin, tu pourras lui demander si ce que j'avance est vrai, il serait étonnant qu'il réussisse encore à te cacher la vérité.  
_

 _Lira Lestrange_

\- Dis-moi que ce qui est écrit ici est faux, s'exclama Harry, en fixant Ron.

\- Que dis cette lettre ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- Elle vient de Lira Lestrange, peut-être cela pourrait-il te donner une idée…

\- Elle te l'a dit, murmura Ron, alors que les quatre autres saisirent la lettre pour en connaître le contenu.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ! Tu as vraiment…

\- Ils ont menacé de tuer Ginny, je ne pouvais pas...

\- Et de _te_ tuer aussi, j'imagine.

\- Essaye au moins de comprendre, je…

\- Que tu es accepté pour t'enfuir et la sauver, c'est… disons… normal, que tu ne nous en pas parlé, je peux encore comprendre, mais que tu leur ais dit la vérité exacte, ça me dépasse.

\- Harry, je…

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que nous comptons faire à propos de… de la façon de le détruire ?

\- C'était dans la dernière lettre.

\- Alors tu assez de courage pour leur dire que cette... correspondance est terminée mais tu leur dis quand même cela.

\- Harry, écoute-moi, je…

\- Si cette lettre n'avait pas été écrite de la main de la fille Lestrange, j'aurais pu croire que tu étais des leurs…

\- Bien sûr, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Tu n'as jamais eu ce problème, tu es le Survivant, tout ce que tu as à protéger, c'est ta propre vie, et, parfois, si tu en as le temps, celles de quelques autres. Tu as laissé mourir Cédric, Sirius…

\- Ron… coupa Hermione.

Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et des regards qui étaient tournée vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny après quelques secondes de silence durant lequel les deux sorciers n'avaient cessé de se fixer. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Molly Weasley, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les quatre qui n'étaient pas directement concernés échangèrent des regards gênés. Hermione fut la première à agir. Elle hocha la tête et la lui tendit en disant :

\- Je pense qu'il ne peut y avoir d'explications plus claires.


	44. Le huitième horcruxe

Chapitre 43

Ron n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours à présent, mais personne n'osait le mentionner lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Ils ne parlaient de lui que quand ils étaient en cercle plus restreint. Au bout de quelques jours, Arthur Weasley se décida à aller lui parler :

\- Ron, commença-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de t'entendre à propos de… de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je pensais que la lettre de Lestrange vous avez suffi.

\- Peut-être pour les autres mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- Si tu espères entendre que c'est faux, tu risques d'être déçu.

\- Parle, nous verrons ensuite.

Ron inspira et raconta ce qui était arrivé à la fin de l'été précédent, sans omettre de détails. Sa voix tremblait, une peur se faisait entendre dans chacun de ses mots, ainsi que son amour pour sa sœur.

\- Kate Johnson avait donc pris ta place ici durant deux jours…

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle avait pu faire, poser des questions m'aurait trahi. Tu vas certainement me demander pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à personne : les Aurors auraient pu arrêter Jonathan et Kate, mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher Lira Lestrange de nous tuer, avec Ginny.

\- Et quand elle a été enfermée à Azkaban ?

\- Il restait Bellatrix, elle l'aurait certainement fait à sa place, et cela n'a fait que faire croitre ma peur et je me suis souvenue du procès de Lira, Kate aurait pu convaincre les juges qu'elle était innocente. De plus, c'était elle qui avait parlé de Ginny la première, elle ne l'aurait pas oubliée. Et si l'idée m'était venue de mentir, Voldemort l'aurait su tout de suite, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

\- Bien. Je comprends.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, déclara le père en repartant, Bill se marie dans quelques heures, j'imagine que ton absence se ferait remarquer.

Ron hocha la tête, alors que son père sortait.

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée, Lira était sortie de chez elle et s'était rendue dans un quartier où se trouvait une grande partie des nés-moldus, ainsi que ceux-ci. Depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Azkaban, elle le faisait souvent, parfois avec Jonathan, pour tuer, détruire… Elle cherchait Harry Potter du regard, partout où elle passait, et tentait toujours de s'approcher des endroits où elle pensait qu'il aurait pu être. Mais ce jour-là fut particulier. Quand elle fut de retour chez elle, vers seize heures, elle sentit la Marque des Ténèbres bruler sa peau, elle transplana alors et fut étonnée de se trouver chez les Malefoy, avant de se souvenir, brusquement, que ce manoir était le nouveau quartier général des mangemorts. Tous s'inclinèrent au même instant, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort prenne la parole.

\- Relevez-vous, ordonna-t-il. Rufus Scrimgeour est mort. Le ministère de la Magie est enfin entre nos mains. Notre seule préoccupation, à présent, doit être d'assouvir ce pouvoir et de retrouver Harry Potter. Vivant. Je tiens à mettre fin à ses jours moi-même, et quiconque prendrait l'initiative de le faire mourra de ma main. Et ce ne sera pas une mort rapide. Ceci n'est valable que pour lui, faites ce que vous souhaitez des autres, surtout si vous l'ai ordonné, n'est-ce pas _Drago Malefoy_ ?

Quelques rires traversèrent l'assemblée.

\- Mais, je ne vous ai pas réunis ici pour dévaluer cette famille, bien que nous pourrions y passer plusieurs heures, en ce moment-même, les Weasley organise un mariage. Il y a de grandes chances que Potter y soit, c'est pour cela que nous allons nous y rendre. Cela permettra, tout du moins, de prouver au monde que nous avons bien pris possession du ministère.

Les mangemorts l'acclamèrent et transplanèrent.

Dès qu'elle arriva, Lira pris conscience que certains d'entre eux avaient déjà transplané, pourtant, ses yeux se posèrent sur un sorcier qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Son premier Doloris partit dans sa direction, alors qu'il était de dos.

\- Ronald Weasley, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Cela ne te rappelle-t-il pas de souvenir ?

Il allait répondre quelque chose quand Lira sentit un sort la frapper dans le dos et la projeter contre une des toiles sous lesquelles se tenaient la réception, faisant s'écrouler la tente entière.

La mangemort tenta de lancer le sortilège de la mort malgré le tissu qui l'empêchait de voir clairement. Il aurait pu attendre la jeune sorcière si celui que Lira reconnut comme Viktor Krum n'en avait pas été touché de plein fouet, en se baissant afin d'éviter un autre sort. Il s'écroula donc alors que Ginny transplana grâce à quelqu'un qu'elle ne put identifier.

Quand elle sortit enfin d'en dessous des toiles, elle vit que la plupart des invités étaient partis ou morts. Les mangemorts échangèrent donc des regards, tous transplanèrent. Lira allait faire de même quand elle entendit une voix froide et calme l'apostropher. Elle se retourna, et vit qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Elle s'inclina à ses pieds

\- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il. Nous allons chez toi.

\- Bien, accepta Lira sans montrer sa décontenance.

Ils transplanèrent. La mangemort l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il refusa. Elle fit de même.

\- Bien que tu portes le nom de Lestrange, je n'oublie pas que tu es mon héritière, et, en plus de cette raison, tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je pouvais avoir une certaine confiance en toi. Ai-je tort ?

\- Je vous suis entièrement fidèle.

\- Bien.

A la suite de cela, il sortit de sa robe une sorte d'écrin qu'il mit dans la main de Lira. Elle ouvrit et y découvert une chaîne d'or blanc et d'émeraude.

\- C'est un objet d'une importance capitale, protège-le comme si ta vie en dépendait. Potter tentera de le prendre, si j'en crois les dires de Weasley, s'il tombe entre ses mains, sache que ton sort sera le même que celui que j'ai énoncé tout à l'heure.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à y penser. Il ne posera pas même une pensée dessus.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Lira s'inclina à nouveau et Voldemort transplana. La mangemort saisit alors la chaine, l'enroula autours de son poignet, posa sa baguette par-dessus et elle s'incrusta dans sa peau. Elle seule aurait la capacité de le retirer désormais. Sans le savoir, elle s'était liée au huitième horcruxe de Voldemort.

 **Bientôt la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;-)**


	45. Changement au ministère

Chapitre 44

Lira s'était rendu au ministère, ce jour-là, afin de voir le fameux bureau chargée de recenser les nés-moldus du monde sorcier et de se renseigner sur l'un d'eux. Elle y croisa Kate, qui faisait voler autour d'elle des cartons certainement dans le but de les transporter.

\- Lira, s'exclama-t-elle, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…

\- Moi non plus, du moins pas avec une trentaine de cartons à ta suite…

\- Il est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant… Si tu te souviens bien, le maître m'avait recruté, entre autre, grâce à ma capacité de persuasion, te j'ai enfin compris en quoi cela pouvait lui être utile : j'ai été nommée à la direction de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Je commencerai peut-être à aller plus loin que la couverture, dans ce cas,

\- Je l'espère.

\- Bien, soupira Lira, je serai restée plus longtemps, mais je dois me rendre ailleurs.

\- Si tu souhaites me voir, ne cherche plus ici.

Elles se sourirent et chacune repris son chemin.

Lira se rendit jusqu'au département qu'elle recherchait avec une assurance inhabituelle en ce lieu. Pourtant, elle ne pût s'empêcher de soutenir le regard des quelques anciens employés qui s'étaient pliés au nouveau gouvernement ou qui étaient sous Imperium, qui travaillaient et se déplaçaient au milieu des mangemorts. Elle souriait toujours intérieurement en voyant ceux de la première catégorie baisser les yeux en croisant les siens.

Elle frappa à la porte réservée aux employées et une petite sorcière toute de rose vêtue lui ouvrit et reconnut :

\- Lira Lestrange, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ici ? Je suppose que quelqu'un comme vous n'est pas ici pour nous annoncer de douteuses origines.

\- Dolores Ombrage, j'imagine, répondit-elle.

\- En effet.

\- Bien, je souhaiterai vous prévenir qu'aucune parole, de votre part où de celle de l'un de vos collègues, qui, même sans arrière-pensée, pourrait mettre en doute mes liens de parenté, je m'arrangerais pour que vous vous souveniez que je descends de Bellatrix Lestrange et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre.

\- Evidemment. Quelle est l'objet de votre visite ? répondit la sorcière dont le sourire pincé cachait mal sa vexation et son impatience.

\- Je cherche à savoir s'il me serait possible d'être prévenue aussitôt qu'un certains Lewis Martinez passera cette porte.

\- Suivez-moi, nous verrons s'il est déjà passé, conclut Dolores Ombrage, à moins que vous ne préfériez m'attendre ici.

\- Ne pensez pas vous débarrassez de moi de la sorte.

\- Bien.

Ombrage entra, Lira à sa suite, qui eut un mouvement de recul à peine son regard avait passé la porte. Des Détraqueurs flottaient autours du bureau central. Il rappelait tant Azkaban à la mangemort que même son orgueil ne put l'empêcher de déclarer « Après réflexion, je pense vous attendre à l'entrée. ». Et de s'en aller, sans voir le sourire satisfait son interlocutrice.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'assit, appuyée contre le mur, et reprit son souffle. Inspirer. Expirer. Elle était loin d'eux à présent. Il ne tenterait pas de la retrouver. Le pouvoir du ministère avait changé de main. Elle n'était plus recherchée à présent. Il resterait de l'autre côté du mur. Ayant repris ses esprits, elle se souvint que Dolores Ombrage reviendrait d'une seconde à l'autre et elle ne voulait pas montrer une trace de faiblesse en elle. Lira se releva, tête haute, et la porte s'ouvrit sur celle qu'elle attendait.

\- Mlle. Lestrange, nous l'avons déjà vue, dans la matinée.

\- Est-il déjà à Azkaban ?

\- Non, mais il a été enfermé dans cette prison, en attente de son départ. J'imagine que je ne vous montre pas le chemin.

\- En effet, il faut dire que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certainement plus que vous en tous cas.

Elles échangèrent des regards signifiant l'aversion que chacun avaient envers l'autre. Puis, elles hochèrent la tête avant de se quitter.

Lira soupira et se rendit là où on lui avait indiqué la présence de Lewis Martinez, non sans une certaine appréhension à l'idée de retourner à cet endroit, bien qu'il ne la terrifiait pas autant qu'Azkaban elle-même. Arrivée devant la grande porte de fer, elle prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une petite table avec un petite sorcier juste derrière. Elle se rappela alors qu'il fallait passer devant lui avant de finalement pouvoir entrer.

\- Nom, prénom ? demanda le garde d'une voix lasse.

\- Lira Lestrange.

\- Objet de cotre visite ?

\- J'ai des choses à dire à Lewis Martinez.

\- Seuls les mangemorts possédant la Marque peuvent rendre visite aux prisonniers. Puis-je avoir la preuve que vous en êtes ?

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Vous pourriez simplement avoir pris son apparence, mais, même le polynectar ne permet pas de la faire apparaître.

\- Bien, soupira Lira en relevant sa manche.

\- Parfait, vous avez un quart d'heure.

\- Cela sera amplement suffisant.

Il se rendit près de la seconde grande porte, en bois cette fois, et la lui ouvrit.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-il. Et ne vous inquiétez pas des Détraqueurs, ils ne vous feront rien.

\- Il y en a ici ?

\- Oui, mais nous ne ferons pas un long chemin : Martinez est dans la première cellule. De plus, j'imagine que vous êtes là pour une vengeance. N'oubliez pas que c'est certainement votre dernière occasion.

Lira hocha la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur. Elle fixait le sol afin de ne pas voir les Détraqueurs qui flottait au-dessus et autour d'elle. Il la laissa devant la cellule qu'il avait ouverte et s'en alla. Chacun était doté d'une porte, toujours ouverte, en plus des barreaux pour les refermer. Lira poussa alors la première porte afin que les Détraqueurs ne puissent entrer tant qu'elle serait là. Dans l'obscurité, la mangemort eut d'abord du mal à distinguer le prisonnier enchainé au mur qui lui faisait face, ce qui ne fut pas son cas.

\- Lira Lestrange, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

\- Exactement, répondit-elle. Et je suis persuadée que tu ne pensais pas que les rôles s'inverseraient à ce point un jour.

\- Ils finiront par revenir à leur place, soyez-en sûre.

\- Crois-moi, l'espoir ne fait pas passer le temps plus vite, même à Azkaban.

\- Pourquoi tant en vouloir à notre famille ?

\- Nous pouvons commencer par le fait que vous êtes des Sang-de-Bourbes, ce qui est à l'origine de tout. Si ton idiot de frère n'avait pas été là, jamais je ne serais allée à Azkaban, du moins, pas la première fois.

\- Il t'aimait…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à ma tutoyer.

\- Je n'ai aucun envers toi.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ose espérer que tu en as pour ma baguette, dit-elle en passant celle-ci sous la gorge de Lewis.

Il ne répondit pas, mais Lira le sentit frissonner en louchant sur sa baguette.

\- Bien, susurra-t-elle, ravie de voir que ce qui est arrivé à ton frère et à ton neveu.

\- Aaron te… vous aimait plus que tout. Plus que Tamara même. Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Il aurait été capable de tous nous renier pour vous. Il l'a fait, en partie, quand vous étiez ensemble.

\- Certainement, mais cela n'aurait pas purifié son sang.

\- Est-ce donc tout ce qui compte à vos yeux ?

\- C'est même devenu la loi, à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous décidez qui fera que les moldus feront naître moins de sorcier.

\- Pour commencer, vous n'êtes plus considérer comme « sorcier », ensuite…

\- Pourtant, nous en sommes.

\- Ne me coupe pas, dit Lira en articulant chaque syllabe et en appuyant sa baguette sur la gorge de Lewis.

\- Bien.

\- Te ferais-je peur ?

\- Je n'ai même plus ma baguette. Tu pourrais me tuer aussitôt que l'idée te traversera l'esprit.

\- Non, Martinez, je ne le ferais pas. Parce que la mort te libèrerait de la souffrance d'Azkaban. Tu me l'as faite endurée, et je compte bien te rendre la pareille.

\- Tu as tué Aaron, Jake et Logan, ne penses-tu pas que j'ai assez souffert ?

\- Le jour où tu mourras, gisant au milieu de ta cellule, détraqué des centaines de fois, à cet instant, je jugerais que ce sera le cas.

Sur ces mots, Lira sortit de la cellule, ferma seulement la grille et s'en alla en faisant toujours attention de ne pas voir les Détraqueurs autour d'elle.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;-)**


	46. Accords

Chapitre 45

Le lendemain, Lira croisa Jonathan, dans un quartier où se trouvait beaucoup de sympathisants moldus qu'elle était venue interroger au sujet de Harry Potter, sans résultat. Ils ne remarquèrent la présence l'un de l'autre que lorsque le massacre prit fin. Pourtant, ils ne furent pas étonnés de se rencontre ici, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'est prévenu l'autre précédemment : C'était le genre de quartier où, les autres mangemorts n'allaient pas et où ils pouvaient donc avoir l'espoir de trouver celui que Voldemort cherchait.

\- J'imagine que tu te souviens de la dernière réunion « privée » du maître, dit Jonathan, après qu'ils se soient salués.

\- Parles-tu de la fois où Lucius lui a donné sa baguette ?

\- Non, de celle de la semaine dernière, la fois où ton cousin…

\- Ne l'appelle pas mon cousin ! Et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais, j'imagine que ton désir n'était pas celui de me parler de cela, alors va droit u but.

\- Depuis qu'il a annoncé que personne n'aurait de mission particulière si ce n'est de retrouver Potter, la plupart d'entre nous se sont regroupés pour cela, et je me disais que nous pourrions former l'un de ces groupes. J'avais aussi pensé à Kate mais elle a refusé à cause de son nouveau poste.

\- J'accepte.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu fais partie des seuls avec qui je pourrais l'envisager parmi nous, et je ne peux laisser personne le retrouver avant que nous l'ayons fait. Si je suis la seule de ma famille à ne pas être en déshonneur, c'est seulement parce que je suis sa fille, et je ne veux pas que cela reste la seule justification à cela.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lira se rendit chez les Malefoy, manoir où Voldemort avait établi son nouveau quartier général, à la suite d'une brève lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Elle n'avait pas été signée mais la mangemort avait su qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un fidèle de son maître étant donné le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait simplement été étonnée de savoir que l'auteur de la lettre avait absolument souhaité qu'ils se rencontrent un samedi.

Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, elle s'assit dans le salon et n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une vingtaine de seconde avant de voir Alecto et Amycus Carrow s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Etes-vous les auteurs de la lettre ? s'assura Lira.

\- Oui, répondit Alecto, il est d'ailleurs étonnant que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontré auparavant.

\- En effet, mais j'imagine que nous n'avons pas à faire les présentations.

\- Non, dit Amycus, mais je pense que tu veux savoir pourquoi nous vous avons donné rendez-vous ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sinon, je ne serais pas ici.

\- Avant toutes choses, reprit Alecto, assure-moi que vous faites bien parti de ceux qui se sont, disons, _occupé_ de Ronald Weasley.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous lui avez fait mais, comme vous devez certainement le savoir, nous avons été nommés à certains postes des plus _intéressants_ à Poudlard, et, grâce à cela, nous avons pu voir que vos actes ont eu pour conséquences de faire revenir Weasley là-bas.

\- Comment ? murmura Lira, dans un souffle. Est-ce que, continua-t-elle plus fort, le maître est au courant ?

\- Non, répondit Amycus, il a été très clair : il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit ne le contact si ce n'est pas pour lui signaler la présence de Potter.

\- Si vous m'en avez parlé, j'imagine que c'est parce que vous attendez quelque chose de moi.

\- Pas exactement, mais j'imagine qu'il sait certaines choses à propos de son _ami_ , et nous pensons que vous pourriez vous occuper de son cas. Nous aurions, bien-sûr, pu le faire nous-même mais nous sommes quelque peu, disons, occupés.

\- Je le ferais, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais, le moment venu, n'essayez même pas de faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous avez fait quoi que ce soit dans ce qu'il va se passer avec lui, si ce n'est cette conversation, est-ce clair ?

\- Bien, lâcha Alecto, mais dites-vous que si tu échoues nous n'en seront pas plus présents.

\- Cela ne me fait pas peur, et, si cela ne vous dérange pas je dois m'en aller.

\- Allez-y, d'ailleurs, nous devons nous aussi partir.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête mais seule Lira se leva. Une fois dehors, elle transplana chez Jonathan.

Il lui ouvrit et elle lui expliqua ce que les Carrow lui avaient dit.

\- Si tu es venu m'en parler jusqu'ici, c'est que tu as un plan et que j'en fais partie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, comme tu t'en doutes, je vais aller le chercher à Poudlard, directement, et, comme tu étais là la première fois que nous l'avons enlevé, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu viennes avec moi, à moins que tu n'aies une autre piste pour retrouver Potter. Qui ne soit pas de celle que tout le monde explore comme faire le tour des quartiers sympathisants moldus.

\- Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te rappeler que tu faisais ces « tours » hier encore.

\- Certes.

\- Mais, j'accepte. Quand pourrions-nous faire cela ?

\- Je pensais au courant de la semaine prochaine, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Non, les élèves, dont Weasley, doivent savoir que les Carrow n'étaient pas là-bas ce week-end. Il faut leur laisser le temps de rabaisser leurs gardes.

\- Compte tenu des circonstances, ils seront forcément méfiants en voyant arriver deux mangemorts, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Bien-sûr, dans ce cas, allons-y vendredi, cela nous laissera le temps de régler les… détails.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. -)**


	47. Recherches

Chapitre 46

Comme il l'avait décidé, Lira et Jonathan passèrent à l'action le vendredi suivant. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer en Poudlard, étant donné le personnel corrompu qui gardait, à présent, l'établissement. L'un d'eux leur indiqua que Ron était en cours et leur indiqua brièvement où se trouvait la classe en question, avant de les abandonner à leur sort au milieu d'un couloir. Le temps et Azkaban avaient effacés le peu de souvenir que Lira avait de la disposition des salles de Poudlard et Jonathan, qui avait quitté le collège à quinze ans quand un héritage pouvant lui permettre de vivre plusieurs vies lui était tombé dessus, n'avait en mémoire que les matières qui correspondait à chaque classe, ce qui avait manifestement changé depuis.

\- Frappons ici, proposa Lira, s'il n'est pas là, on trouvera bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui nous dira où aller.

\- Penses-tu sérieusement que tout Poudlard s'est dit « Tiens, donc, peut-être que Lestrange et Brown vont passer chercher Weasley un jour. Apprenons donc son emploi du temps par cœur, ça pourra toujours servir » ?

La mangemort ne put s'empêcher de rire, en écoutant le ton qu'il avait pris, et elle fut vite suivie de Jonathan. C'était des rires joyeux, simplement. Sans aucun sous-entendu. Simplement des rires comme ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup connus, eux, nés de famille soi-disant « pure ». Et lorsque cela prit fin, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ressentirent chacun comme une reconnaissance envers l'autre pour ce moment.

Ils prirent de grandes inspirations et se sourirent. Puis, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire, Lira frappa à la porte qu'elle avait désignée plus tôt. Quand une voix leur dit d'entrer, Jonathan poussa la porte, ils s'introduisirent dans la salle où se trouvaient Minerva McGonagall ainsi qu'une classe d'élèves s'à peu près seize ans.

\- Bonjour, nous cherchons Ronald Weasley, annonça Lira, devançant Jonathan, mais j'imagine qu'il n'est pas ici. Alors, gagnons du temps, et passons directement à la question suivante : où est-il ?

La mangemort avait du mal à cacher sa satisfaction de se sentir en position de force devant celle qui avait contribuée à son renvoie quelques années auparavant.  
\- En effet, il n'est pas là, et, voyez-vous, je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps de chacun des élèves par cœur, je ne peux donc pas vous dire il se trouve à cet instant même. Autre chose ?

\- Evidemment, murmura Lira en lançant un regard complice à Jonathan, qui le lui rendit, avant qu'elle ne reprit :

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à attendre dans cette classe, il finira bien par arriver.

\- Sachez, Mlle. Lestrange, que celui que vous cherchez n'as pas cours ici, aujourd'hui, et que vous feriez mieux de vous en aller, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez réellement rester ici jusqu'à lundi.

\- Ne serait-ce pas sa sœur, là-bas ? demanda Jonathan, en désignant effectivement Ginny.

\- Certes, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire ici ?

\- Je me souviens que Mia connaissait le mien quand nous étudions ici, peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous conduire à lui.

\- Non, dit-elle, je… je ne connais pas ses horaires.

\- Tu mens, coupa Lira.

\- C'est faux, je… comment pourriez-vous savoir cela ?

\- Je le sais et tu le sais, il n'y a pas en dire plus, alors tu vas gentiment nous conduire à ton frère.

Lira ne savait pas elle-même comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre, mais elle le sentait, une certitude s'était imposée à elle, et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- Je vous dis que…

\- Ecoute-moi bien, jeune fille, je connais plutôt bien Azkaban, et je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier là-dessus. Maintenant, tu as le choix : aide le ministère et sois libre ou dis-toi que tu peux nous empêcher de l'avoir, ce qui est faux, et je ferais en sorte que tu sois enfermée dans moins d'une semaine.

\- Arrêtez de persécuter cette jeune fille, ordonna McGonagall, elle…

\- C'est vrai, je sais où il est.

Les mangemorts se tournèrent en direction de Ginny, dont le visage scintillait de quelques larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

\- Bien, murmura Lira, approche.

Ils sortirent sans que les regards de la mangemort et du professeur ne se lâchent.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire sortir, dit la rousse, c'est… c'est la porte qui est en face.

\- Certainement, répondit Jonathan, mais s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le cas, il est préférable de t'avoir sous la main.

\- Bien.

Lira frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit.

\- Est-ce-que Weasley est ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lestrange et Brown, fit Alecto Carrow, qui était là, je ne vous entendais pas… maintenant.

\- Pourtant, nous sommes là, coupa Jonathan. Nous aurions aimé parler plus longuement, malheureusement, nous cherchons quelqu'un et nous aimerions savoir si le quelqu'un en question serait ici. Je ne le vois pas, ce qui me laisse penser que votre effectif va certainement se réduire dans les jours qui suivront.

Après s'être rendue compte de cela, Lira enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de Ginny qui retint un cri. Elle, qui n'avait osé lever les yeux depuis son entrée ici, toisa les élèves qui étaient là et, en plus de la douleur, une sorte de surprise se forma sur son visage.

\- Vous n'avez pas de chance, reprit Alecto, il aurait dû être là, en effet, mais il connait un… contretemps qui fait qu'il est… ailleurs.

Lira lâcha brusquement le bras de Ginny et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille « vas-t-en, ne pense pas que je vais te laisser une chance de le retrouver pour le prévenir, bien que cela ne pourra servir à rien. ». Elle hocha la tête et se précipita à l'extérieur.

\- Où est-il ? reprit Jonathan, pendant ce temps.

\- Au fond du couloir, à droite, première porte.

\- Je vous remercie.

Et ils s'en allèrent sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Je commence à me souvenir pourquoi j'étais incapable d'arriver à l'heure, ironisa Jonathan alors qu'ils marchaient.

\- Je suis persuadée que notre motivation jouait aussi beaucoup là-dedans, répondit Lira.

\- Non, si cela avait était le cas je ne serais jamais venu ici.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Weasley à intérêt à être là-bas où je te promets que j'attends le repas pour aller le trouver dans la Grande Salle, un des rares endroits d'ici dont je me souviens l'emplacement, et voler deux-trois choses à manger au passage.

\- Cela aurait pu être une bonne idée s'il n'était pas presque neuf du matin.

Ils rirent de nouveau.

Quand ils furent devant la porte, Jonathan ouvrit, sans prendre le temps de frapper et leurs yeux se posèrent sur Ron. Ou plutôt sur son corps, inanimé.

\- Lestrange, accueillit Amycus Carrow, cette fois, et Brown. J'imagine que vous êtes là pour lui.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui fait preuve d'un peu de perspicacité, murmura Jonathan.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Lira.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là si tôt, il était en retenu, j'avais un cours à présenter… mais ne vous en faites pas, il est en vie, seulement un peu assommé par la douleur.

\- Crois-moi, tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'il soit vivant, du reste, je me fiche complétement qu'il est souffert ici, je m'inquiète simplement de ce que j'appellerai _le transport_.

\- J'imagine que les sortilèges de lévitation ne te sont pas totalement étrangers...

\- Certes, et s'il se réveille avant que nous ne soyons sortis et que nous ne pouvons transplaner, que faisons-nous ?

\- Crois-moi, il ne s'éveillera pas.

\- Dans le cas contraire, tu auras de mes nouvelles, prévint Lira en dirigeant sa baguette en direction de Ron.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous dire au revoir.

Lira lui fit un signe de la main et sortit, suivie de Jonathan. Une fois dehors, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.


	48. De Ginny

Chapitre 47

Ginny s'en était voulu, sans exactement savoir pourquoi. Son frère l'avait prévenu qu'il serait en retenu ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas voulu que Lira le trouve, sans pour autant avoir la force de mentir, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de trouver un des Carrow derrière la porte de la classe. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, elle s'était dit qu'elle gagnerait du temps quoi qu'il advienne, mais la réalité l'avait rattrapée, et elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis le matin. Elle avait pourtant gagné un espoir jusqu'à que Neville ne vienne et ne lui annonce qu'ils l'avaient emmené.

Maintenant que la journée de cours était terminée, elle s'était posée devant un papier blanc qu'elle n'arrivait à remplir. Les mots lui semblaient tous plus indélicats, plus crus, plus douloureux les uns que les autres. D'un autre côté, comment annoncer à une mère que son fils venait d'être enlevé par des mangemorts et que l'on ne pouvait rien y faire ? Comment ne pas la faire culpabiliser d'avoir conforté ce même fils dans son choix de continuer ses études, ce qui revenait, à présent, à l'avoir poussé dans la gueule du loup ? Certains de ses amis étaient venus près d'elle la conseiller, mais personne n'aurait pu trouver les mots justes. Pas plus qu'elle. La plume qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts ne se ressemblait plus, ce n'était plus qu'une fine tige, à peine rigide, de laquelle s'échappait quelque mince filet de plumage. Elle avait effacé de nombreux mots depuis des heures qu'elle était là. Entre chaque version qu'elle écrivait, Ginny se repassait le peu de chose qu'elle avait vécu durant cette matinée, et se surprenait chaque fois à passer sa main là où Lira avait enfoncé ses ongles. Elle frissonnait mais ne pleurait pas. Les larmes n'avaient pas réussi à couler. Elle restait quelque part entre son cœur, sa gorge et ses yeux. Elle poussa un soupir tremblant et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que la réunion de l'AD ne commence. « Ce ne serait jamais assez, quoi qu'il en soit », pensa-t-elle. Elle saisit ce qu'il restait de sa plume, posa la pointe sur le papier, et la releva aussitôt. Non, elle ne pouvait faire cela. Elle ne pouvait annoncer que son frère avait disparu sans même pouvoir dire s'il vivrait, s'il n'était pas même déjà mort. Cette incertitude lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Elle se leva, et fit les cent pas dans la Salle Commune vide. Elle n'était pas descendue manger, ce soir-là. Elle savait que c'était, depuis la rentrée, devenu une obligation de s'y rendre. Mais elle devait finir cette lettre. Pour ses parents, pour ses frères. Pour Ron, particulièrement.

Elle se remémora le jour où il avait pris la décision de finalement revenir à Poudlard pour finir ses études : Ginny avait été la première à qui il l'avait dit. Après « l'incident » qui avait suivi le mariage de Bill et Fleur, il n'avait pas dit un mot, son regard était resté vide. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Harry et Hermione aurait pu continuer sans lui. Même après ce qu'il avait fait. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré qu'ils l'abandonnent au milieu du chemin, plutôt que de ne pas tenter. Il aurait voulu avoir une chance. Une chance de se racheter. Même si c'était vain, même s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire confiance de nouveau. Il n'avait souhaité qu'une chance. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny, avant de lui annoncer qu'il voulait revenir à Poudlard. Il voulait se rendre utile pour l'Armée de Dumbledore alors que rien n'était moins sûr que sa reprise. Sa sœur savait qu'il n'avait rien à prouver mais c'était pour lui qu'il devait le faire. Pour se montrer à lui-même qu'il était du côté de la lumière et qu'il pouvait y être utile. Tous les Weasley s'étaient montré un peu froid face à cela mais sans plus. Ils avaient commencé à penser que le danger ne serait pas plus grand ici que là-bas.

En pensant à cela, Ginny soupira, posa ses yeux sur l'heure à nouveau et écrit, enfin :

 _Maman, Papa, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, et tous les autres,_

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous annoncer que Lira Lestrange et Jonathan Brown sont venus ici et ont pris Ron. Je sais que cette phrase vous parait froide et douloureuse. Elle l'est, je le sais, mais les faits sont comme cela, durs, et, comme la façon que dont je vous l'ai dit l'a été, elle ne vous laisse pas à attendre une phrase, que vous chercherez au milieu d'un long texte. Je pense que la souffrance aurait été pire. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de vous dire cela alors que moi-même, je ne peux réaliser encore ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir été si brusque._

 _Je vous aime, et Ron aussi. Où qu'il soit. Et il s'en sortira. Si ce n'est pas seul, Harry l'y aidera. Parce que, quoi qu'il ait fait, il le lui pardonnera. Au moins le temps de vaincre Vous Savez Qui._

 _Nous en avons tous voulu à Ron un jour. Mais jamais nous n'aurions souhaité qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Parce que nous l'aimons._

 _Ginny._

Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux. Pas ce soir. Pas avec du repos. Pas assez tôt.


	49. Héritage magique

Chapitre 48

Jonathan et Lira avaient enfermé Ron dans la cave de celle-ci, la mangemort ayant voulu garder le plus grand contrôle sur le devenir du rouquin, et, après lui avoir pris sa baguette, ils s'installèrent autours d'un thé pour s'assurer de la suite.

\- Il ne fait rien faire aujourd'hui, déclara Jonathan. Il faut lui laisse une nuit pour qu'il se questionne. Qu'il se rende compte de tout ce qu'il a gagné à être loin de Potter...

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lira, si l'urgence de la situation nous permet de nous accorder le luxe d'attendre une nuit avant de faire quelque chose...

\- Je ne te parle pas d'attendre sans rien faire, seulement de ne pas nous montrer devant lui avant demain. Ce sont deux choses différentes.

\- A quoi penses-tu précisément ?

\- Je me souviens que, pendant que j'entraînais ton cousin...

\- Ne l'appelle pas mon cousin ! coupa Lira

\- Bien sûr, soupira Jonathan, je voulais dire, pendant que j'entrainais _Drago_ -ce qui n'as pas eu les résultats voulus - le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'enseignais l'occlumencie, du moins, cela faisait partie des bruits qui couraient chez les Malefoy... J'imagine que tu vois où je veux en venir...

\- Jonathan, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de pénétrer son esprit. Je...

\- Tu es l'héritière du maître, tu ne peux être née sans avoir aussi quelques... capacités suplementaire.

\- Je sais que je pourrais arriver à cela avec plus d'entraînement mais je n'ai jamais fait cela avant. Fermer mon esprit est devenu chose simple mais je ne...

\- Lira, tu es la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ton sang est des plus purs qui puissent être, et tu as au moins un peu de controle sur les esprits, bien que le seul que tu es expérimenté soit le tien. Lui est un Weasley, un traître, qui n'as jamais, j'en suis persuadé, songé à se défendre de cette magie. Avec autant de chance de notre côté, il serait idiot de ne pas tenter quelque chose... Et je crois me souvenir que tu as su instinctivement que Ginevra mentait quand nous sommes allés chercher son frère, à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas une preuve ?

Il y eut alors un silence entre eux. Un de ces silences qui en disent plus que les mots, mais il fallu le rompre pour que Lira réponde enfin :

\- Je vais le faire. Mais je n'attendrais pas la nuit. Nous aurons tous les deux besoin de repos et, lorsqu'il se réveillera et qu'il découvrira qu'il n'est plus là où il est censé être, je veux qu'il soit tellement terrorisé à l'idée de se rendormir sans rien savoir qu'il se tienne éveillé de lui-même... jusqu'à ce qu'il nos voit et qu'il sache enfin.

Jonathan et elle échangèrent des regards entendus et le mangemort reprit :

\- Souhaites-tu que je t'emmène un elfe de maison afin de surveiller la cave ?

\- A part me prévenir si jamais il arrivait quelque-chose-que-je-ne-peux-prévoir-car-cela-ne-se-passera-pas qui ferait qu'il s'enfuie, il ne me serait d'aucun utilité, autant mettre un sort directement autours de sa prison. De plus, la dernière fois que j'ai croisé un elfe qui gardait une cellule, c'était le jour où Mia - vois comme je ne la présente pas comme ta sœur - s'est enfuie de chez les Malefoy. Je veux ben croire que les tiens sont plus fidèles que ceux-là mais j'ai perdu toute confiance en ces créatures depuis de jour. Alors, je te remercie mais ma réponse est "non".

\- Bien.

Plus tard, une fois le sorcier partit, Lira laissa la vaisselle se faire et se range, et s'approcha de la porte de sa cave. Elle sut que Ron n'était pas encore éveillé. Elle percevait sa respiration encore calme, encore frissonnante de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra dessus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de pénètrer un esprit à distance, mais entrer et lancer un legilimens aurait été risquer de le réveiller et il aurait pu être prêt à résister. Après tout, bien qu'elle doute qu'il se soit déjà essayé à l'Occlumencie, elle n'en savait rien. Elle visualisait maintenant son visage. Ses yeux, fermés. Ses lèvres, que sa respiration faisait trembler. Il avait une fine égratignure sur le sourcil gauche et une seconde qui partait de l'extrémité droite de sa lèvre et allait jusqu'au bas de son oreille. Il était encore appuyé contre le mur où il l'avait laissé. Lira avait tenu à ce qu'il ne soit pas enchaîner. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit à leur hauteur lorsqu'il serait face à eux tant qu'il le pourrait. Elle voulait le voir tomber. Et tenter de se relever. Qu'il puisse s'approcher de la porte sans pouvoir l'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Désormais, il dormait et Lira devait faire que ce sommeil paisible devienne plus sombre. Plus tourmenté.


	50. Dans ta tête

Chapitre 49

Après la vision de son corps, Lira réussit enfin à visualiser les pensées de Ron. Ses rêves actuels. Il y avait Harry et Hermione, face à lui. C'était une version différente du jour où ils avaient reçu la lettre de Lira. Une version où le message n'était pas le même. Où sa réaction était différente. La mangemort eut la sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve. Il devait avoir vécu toutes les possibilités de cet instant. Connaître les répercussions de chaque acte sous toutes ses coutures.

Lira entendit alors les pensées de Ron. Elles allaient vers ses amis. Vers Hermione en particulier. Bien sur, il regrettait les conséquences de ce qui était arrivé sur son amitié avec Harry. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu que cela ne change pas. Mais elle vit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort, concernant la sorcière. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire : c'était l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Un amour véritable dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Pire encore, elle ne saurait peut être jamais ce qu'il ressentait. C'était ce qui le consumait le plus... Et ce qui réjouissait Lira. Elle avait trouvé avec cela un point faible du jeune homme. Une corde sensible qu'elle pourrait toucher facilement. Qui le ferait souffrir.

Elle sourit intérieurement mais se reconcentra aussitôt sur l'esprit de sa victime. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment contrôler son rêve, alors elle le fit s'estomper et fit revenir le seul souvenir commun qu'ils avaient. Il revoyait à présent la première fois que Lira, Kate et Jonathan l'avait enlevé. Il ressentait à nouveau cette douleur insupportable à chaque fois qu'un Doloris le frappait. Celle encore plus forte lorsque deux d'entre eux traversaient son corps. Lorsque sa tête venait cogner contre le sol. Lira, elle, ressentait un plaisir intense à chaque cri qu'il poussait. Elle faisait revenir tout ce que lui, puis elle, avaient en mémoire. Et, enfin, devant lui, réapparut l'instant où il avait accepté d'envoyer des informations concernant Harry. Elle fit durer ce moment et elle sentit une immense tristesse honteuse l'envahir. Il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, sans avoir totalement conscience que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les battements de son cœur ne cessait de s'accélérer alors que la scène continuait de défiler :

 _\- Weasley, se souvenait d'avoir dit Lira, n'oublie pas que ta vie n'est pas la seule en jeu et que Kate est dans une position idéale afin de capturer ta soeur. Nous ne te laisserons pas un temps infini de réflexion, tu n'as plus que trois jours pour accepter avant que nous ne mettions nos menaces à exécution._

 _\- Qui plus est, ajouta Jonathan, tu ne seras pas le premier tué, tu n'atteindras le repos auquel tu prétends que lorsque, sous tes yeux, ta Ginny aura tant souffert qu'elle nous mendieras cette mort. Mais, rassures-toi, la tienne sera rapide._

 _\- Imagine la pauvre chérie hurler. Imagine vos regards se croiser, le sien t'accusant de ce que tu auras fait._

 _\- Elle comprendrait ce choix, murmura Ron pour lui-même._

 _\- Cela signifie-t-il, demanda Jonathan en soutenant son regard, que tu serais prêt à sacrifier ton unique soeur ? Alors que vous pourriez tous continuer à vivre comme vous le faites ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas trahir Harry._

 _\- Mais tu peux trahir Ginny ? demanda Lira, avant de se tourner vers Jonathan : Dans ce cas, allons prévenir Kate, j'imagine déjà les cris de cette traîtresse en parfaite harmonie avec le parfait mélange que formeront sa sueur et son sang._

 _\- Non ! Hurla Ron, les larmes aux yeux. Je... J'accepte._

Et, brusquement, Lira sortit de l'esprit du sorcier, qui s'éveilla alors pour la première fois dans sa prison.

Dès l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que sa main droite serrait fermement son poignet gauche. Elle retint un cri en le lâchant : la blessure qu'elle tenait de sa fuite d'Azkaban n'avait pas encore cicatrisée. Elle posa ses yeux dessus et se souvint que la chaîne que lui avait donné Voldemort y était incrustée. En y réfléchissant, elle prit conscience qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs avoir prit une plus grande ampleur depuis le jour où elle l'avait mis en son poignet et elle compris alors que si, comme son père lui avait dit, Harry Potter voulait la prendre, il y avait certainement des raisons à cela qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Elle passa une dernière fois ses doigts par dessus, puis se leva et vit qu'il n'était que vingt et une heures. Pourtant, elle décida d'aller se coucher, ses actes l'ayant fatiguée, mais ses projets furent contrariés lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. D'habitude, elle n'aurait pas répondu, mais elle su que ce ne serait que reporter cette visite, alors elle ouvrit.

\- Drago, constata-t-elle, je pensais avoir été claire lorsque je t'ai signifié que ta présence n'était plus désirée ici.

\- Certes, répondit-il, mais je suis venu te poser une question.

\- Parle.

Voyant que sa cousine ne le ferait pas entrer, il soupira et dit :

\- Comme tu le sais, je... Je ne suis pas retourné finir mes études à Poudlard cette année et je n'y avais gardé aucun contact. Pourtant, une lettre m'a été envoyée me disant que tu t'y étais rendu... Et que tu...

Sans le laisser finir, Lira l'attira à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, ordonna-t-elle ayant perd son calme.

\- Apparement, tu en aurais fait sortir Ron Weasley.

\- En effet, et personne ne doit le savoir sans quoi ils voudront l'interroger à leur tour. Or, quand j'aurais eu Potter, je serais, avec Jonathan, la seule méritante.

\- Bien, mais je... Je tenais simplement à savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Il n'est pas de tes amis, et, bien que lui sa famille te soient des ennemis profonds, tu n'aurais rien pu leur faire toi-même. Son sort devrait peu t'importer, savoir s'il est en vie ou s'il est mort devrait te suffire. Il est entre mes mains, il ne pourrait être mieux traiter.

\- Je le sais, simplement, j'aurais aimé savoir.

\- Tu en sais déjà bien trop et je te déconseille d'en parler à qui que ce soit, suis-je claire ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Drago en frissonnant. Le Maître est-il au courant ?

\- Il nous a bien précisé que si nous n'avions pas Potter, l'appeler serait suicidaire. Weasley est loin d'être Potter, j'imagine que tu as assez eu l'occasion de t'en rendre compte.

\- Tout à fait, mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? On raconte qu'ils n'ont eu aucun contact depuis plus d'un mois, à présent.

\- Il a déjà coopéré une fois. S'il ne sait rien, il pourrait nous être d'une grande aide, mais je n'attache pas d'importance à le garder en vie, sans pour autant souhaiter sa mort. Si elle vient, ce sera à la suite de la douleur et si nous en venons là, c'est qu'il aura eu assez d'occasion d'accepter pour savoir qu'il ne le fera jamais. Mais je b le fais pas de soucis, il dira "oui" bien assez tôt. Maintenant, sors d'ici, tu en sais déjà trop. Et ne t'avise pas de répéter quoi que ce soit, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a laissé vivre la dernière fois que tu l'as dessus, ce ne seras pas mon cas.

Drago hocha la tête et s'en alla, l'air perdu dans une longue réflexion.

 **Bientôt la suite ! N'hésitez pas a laisser votre avis !**


	51. La peur : Un sentiment perceptible

Chapitre 50

Alors que Lira s'était plongée dans un profond sommeil, Ron, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, commença à paniquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il connaissait une heure de retenue de la sorte, mais jamais on ne l'avait laissé dormir si longtemps et jamais il ne s'était réveillé dans un lieu inconnu. Il regarda autours de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard, il connaissait les lieux par cœur et aucun endroit n'était aussi peu éclairé... bien qu'en y réfléchissant, les choses avaient changé, depuis la rentrée. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur le mur, ses jambes étaient engourdies, et il ne tarda pas à sentir des fourmis monter de ses pieds à ses jambes. Il se raidit alors et, sans faire un geste, laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il en était sûr à présent : il était bien loin de Poudlard. Les murs n'étaient pas faits des mêmes briques. Pourtant, il était incapable de se souvenir d'un quelconque déplacement. Quand il se sentit à nouveau capable de marcher il s'approcha de ce qu'il avait identifié comme étant la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était fermée. Il approcha son oreillle mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Aucune lumière ne filtrait en dessous

, il compris donc qu'il faisait nuit. Par réflexe, il passa sa main dans sa manche et constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Il comprit alors que la situation était bien plus imposante qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, et, à cet instant, le rêve qu'il venait de faire faire lui revint à l'esprit. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol en faisant revenir ces images.

Tôt dans la matinée suivante, alors que le sommeil réussissait enfin à la gagner à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit et il se redressa aussitôt. À cause de la lumière, il ne pût voir aucun visage, mais ils étaient deux. L'un le dépassait de quelques centimètres, et l'autre, qu'il identifia comme étant une femme, faisait à peu près sa taille, tout en restant un brin plus petite.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lira lorsqu'elle vit que, malgré que Ron se soit levé, il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec Jonathan, alors qu'elle refermait la porte. A son arrivée, les quelques torches qu'elle avait mises s'allumèrent. Ils virent que la lumière piqua les yeux de Ron, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jonathan de commencer :

\- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous présenter..

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et put enfin constater qui lui faisait face, Ron se raidit et sa respiration se mit à trembler.

\- Notre petit Weasley aurait-t-il peur ? demanda Lira.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? répondit-il.

\- Cela me semble pourtant bien clair.

\- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Harry depuis que vous nous avez attaqués au mariage de Bill et Fleur... et vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

\- Mais sans cela, remarqua Jonathan, tu serais avec eux et nous n'aurions pas pu t'avoir ici.

\- A quoi vous servirais-je sans rien savoir de ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

\- Certainement à plus de choses que si tu étais avec eux, répondit Lira. Si tu n'as rien à nous dire à présent, tu peux toujours accepté une... collaboration, tu les connais assez pour que les retrouver de soit simple. En plus, tu en as déjà fait l'expérience, seulement, cette fois, nous sommes le ministère, ce qui fait que tu aurais bien plus d'avantages à accepter.

\- La dernière fois, j'y ai bien trop perdu, je ne...

\- Certes, mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ta Ginny serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas heureux de l'avoir sauvée.

\- Avec vous au ministère, je n'ai fait que retarder son départ.

\- Peut-être, mais n'est-ce pas déjà quelque chose ?

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce monde.

\- Fais attention, Weasley, prévint Jonathan. Tu peux toujours critiquer cela devant nous si cela te chante, mais ce ne sera pas sans conséquences...

Il frissonna.

\- Pauvre Weasley, ta peur prend plus de place dans cette pièce que tu ne le pourras jamais, dit Lira en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Ron s'efforça de soutenir son regard, mais il se sentit trembler de tous ses membres. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de la mangemort, mais elle resta fixer sur lui. Jonathan observa alors celle qui respirait la confiance face un sorcier dont l'appréhension était évidente. Cela dura deux longues minutes qui semblèrent des heures. Alors que les tremblements de Ron avaient doublés, seule son impatience semblait déranger Lira, et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce fut le rouquin qui détourna son regard le premier.

\- A présent, tu ne peux plus le nier, alors dis-le, ordonna Lira.

\- Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à cela.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ton regard était déjà un aveu, de plus, tu l'as détourné, donc j'ai gagné, tu as perdu, tu fais ce que je te dis. Cela tiens en trois mots... littéralement.

La mâchoire de Ron se crispa et, ne pouvant plus parler, il secoua, hésitant, sa tête.

\- Voilà bien un caractéristique des traitres à leur sang, dit Lira en sortant sa baguette, ils sont incapables d'accepter certaines évidences. Concernant, par exemple, notre supériorité - _Endoloris_ \- leur défaite face à nous - _Endoloris_ \- et, surtout, à quel point notre puissance les effraie - _Endoloris_.

Le sorcier était à présent à ses pieds et ses cris n'avaient cessé d'augmenter en volume à chaque sortilège, tandis que la voix de Lira s'était faite plus basse et plus proche de lui. Des larmes coulaient alors que le rire de Lira se fit entendre. Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, Ron ne bougea pas mais ouvrit seulement les yeux devant lesquels Lira s'était postée.

\- Dis-le, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua avec difficulté sa tête, sachant qu'il devait tout faire pour en accepter le moins. Lira, elle, hocha la tête, se leva et lui assena un coup dans les côtes qui arracha un mince cri.

\- Réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit, lui susurra la mangemort au creux de l'oreille, alors qu'elle était dans son dos.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Ron, Jonathan s'approcha d'eux et dit :

\- Je connais très peu de gens qui ne sont pas effrayés par Lira, et il n'en existe aucun qui ne soit pas dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. J'imagine que tu n'as pas la prétention de prétendre l'être, cependant, dire que tu n'aurais pas peur d'elle reviendrait à dire que tu acceptes de nous rejoindre. Je pense savoir ce que tu t'apprêtes à présent à dire, mais, sachant ce que je viens de te dire, il va falloir que tu nous dises à quel point ton appréhension est profonde.

Retenant quelques larmes, Ron n'eut d'autre choix que d'avouer, en tremblant :

\- Je... Je... Je suis terrifié.

\- Bien, fit Lira dans un soupir en échangeant un regard mesquin avec Jonathan.

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je répondrai avec plaisir ;-)**


	52. Pour l'amour d'Hermione

Chapitre 51

Cette "introduction" (comme se plaisait à le dire Lira) dura encore plus d'un quart d'heure, puis ils avaient laissé Ron, les yeux fermés, allongé sur le sol. Cela aurait pu suffire à satisfaire la mangemort mais cela ne fut pas le cas, du moins, cela ne le fut plus après qu'elle aie fermé de sa cave. Elle n'avait rien obtenu de sa part. Jonathan ne réussi à la calmer que deux heures après. Pourtant, dès qu'il s'en alla, Lira se faufila de nouveau dans l'esprit de Ron, dans un état de calme retrouvé mêlé à une irrésistible envie de vengeance.

Ces journées-là furent toutes à peu près les mêmes durant un mois. Lira n'était pas ressortie de chez elle depuis, sauf à l'occasion d'un réunion de mangemorts. Voldemort ne lui ayant pas posé de questions, elle n'avait parlé à personne de la présence d'un proche ami de Harry Potter chez elle. Quelques uns de ses partisans avaient tenté de se renseigner sur ses activités actuelles, étonnés de ne pas l'avoir vu ses dernières semaines mais elle les avait vite dissuadé d'en savoir plus. Il n'y avait que Kate qui était au courant. Son but n'étant pas de monter aux yeux de leur maître, ce qui faisait que Lira lui avait accordé sa confiance, en plus de la puissance qu'elle lui connaissait, de plus, le fait qu'elle travaille à la direction de la Gazette du Sorcier, faisait qu'elle aurait pu savoir rapidement si quelqu'un savait. Elle aurait pu l'en avertir, au plus vite.

Au fil du temps, Lira avait aussi remarqué des changements sur Ron. Physiquement, d'abord. A la différence d'elle-même lorsqu'elle était à Azkaban, il ne voyait pas la lumière du jour. Il était donc d'une immense pâleur, qui contrastait avec de grandes cernes et avec son sang écarlate. Mentalement, aussi. A la différence de la première fois où ils l'avaient convaincu avec facilité de les "aider", cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien. Elle avait suggéré de menacer à nouveau sa soeur, mais Jonathan lui avait répondu que Kate lui avait dit qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il la laisse. Elle disait avoir des projets afin qu'elle les rejoigne dès que Harry Potter serait mort, ayant l'impression d'avoir vu un côté venu des Ténèbres en elle.

\- Dis-moi, Weasley, lui susurra Lira, un jour qu'elle était seule avec lui, pourquoi ne pas vouloir coopérer ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons qui ont fait que vous êtes allées, par deux fois, à Azkaban, j'imagine, répondit-il.

\- Moi, il ne m'avait pas rejeter.

\- Mais vous... vous ne l'aviez pas trahi.

\- Certes, mais je savais que, si tel avait été le cas, j'aurais pu me racheter de par ma dévotion et ma puissance. Et cela s'est avéré, j'imagine que tu connais cette histoire qui me lie à celle d'un... Sang de Bourbe. Peut-être aurais-tu dû choisir notre camp... et il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Je ne vous rejoindrez pas, ne perdez pas votre temps.

\- L'insolence est proscrite, ici, menaça Lira en appuyant sa baguette sur la gorge de Ron. Et n'oublie pas que je ne te tuerais pas avant que nous ayons Potter, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes tes précautions pour vivre dans le meilleur état possible... Mais, là n'est pas la question : pourquoi ne pas vouloir nous aider ? Il n'est plus ton ami, à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Même s'il n'avait pas été celui qu'il est, j'aurais été là, à refuser de vous en parler. Parce que j'ai une famille et des amis que vous finirez par tuer si Harry ne vous vainc pas.

\- Des amis comme la Sang de Bourbe Granger, si j'ai bien compris...

\- Comment savez-vous ? demanda Ron, dans un souffle.

\- Cela fait partie des choses qui ne te concerne plus, mon petit Weasley.

\- Personne ne savait... Personne.

\- Pas même elle, je sais tout ça, et je sais à quel point tu l'aimes... Mais, n'oublie pas ce qu'elle est. Je sais que les Sang de Bourbe peuvent paraître irrésistibles, mais ils n'en sont pas.

\- Elle n'est pas Aaron Martinez et je suis loin d'être vous et nos histoires sont en tous points différentes.

\- Je le sais : je te suis supérieure en bien des points et mon sang est bien plus pur. Moins enclin à être gâché, pourtant, quand tu as si peu de noblesse en toi, comment peux-tu te résigner à tomber encore plus bas ?

\- Je l'aime.

\- Même si celle que tu convoites t'a abandonnée, sachant qu'à cet instant, nous, mangemorts, étions en train de vous attaquer ? Même si elle n'a pas même essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu avais accepté d'envoyer ces courriers ? Même si elle n'a pas compris que c'était pour ta propre soeur ? Elle a préféré suivre Potter plutôt que toi... son "amour".

\- Laissez-moi, hurla Ron.

\- T'aurais-je fait mal ? fit Lira, avec un sourire sadique.

\- Je vous en pris.

\- Tu pourrais faire une éloge au Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne me suffirait pas. Je veux que tu acceptes. Si tu le fais cela, pourrais t'être bénéfique à toi-aussi. Cela serait ta vengeance de la Sang de Bourbe, pour cette douleur qu'elle te fait ressentir.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, c'est vous.

\- Je ne fais qu'analyser la situation. Si la vérité te fait ressentir cela, peut-être serait-il temps d'en changer.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne te reste qu'à te l'avouer.

Et, sur ce, Lira passa la porte.

Ron tomba alors au sol, laissant couler les larmes qu'il retenait et, la nuit suivante, un rêve dont il ne trouva l'origine revint le hanter.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt.**


	53. Un bonheur

Chapitre 52

 _Cela fait des mois,_ pensa Bellatrix après une réunion sans se préoccupé de ce que lui disait sa soeur, _qu'il refuse mes avances. Bien plus que pour la Cause, Potter doit mourir. Afin qu'il cesse de se préoccuper de lui et que je puisse enfin retourner dans ses bras et reprendre la place à laquelle je me battais avant. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : le fait qu'il ne me touche plus ou bien celui qu'il n'est plus la même considération que par le passé pour moi. Et tout cela est entièrement la faute de Lucius. S'il avait mieux éduqué son fils et s'il avait mieux du organiser cette mission au ministère alors... Je n'ai pu voir Lira que jusqu'à ses six ans et elle est déjà en meilleure position que lui. La famille Black doit redevenir ce qu'elle était et je vois bien que tout l'espoir est sur moi. Si seulement le maître pouvait me placer à la place qui me revient réellement au lieu de se confier entièrement à Severus Rogue. Je peux encore sentir sa main glacée sur ma peau brulante. Un simple baiser me suffirait à attendre jusqu'à ce que ce Sang Mêlé de Potter ne meure enfin._

La pièce se vidait petit à petit, Bellatrix fut la dernière à la quitter, plongée dans le désespoir et l'envie de retrouver la place qu'elle estimait sienne. Ses vœux furent en partie exaucés lorsqu'elle sentit des mains, dont elle reconnu l'assurance, se poser sur ses épaules. Elle frémît alors qu'elle tourna sa tête pour apercevoir la blancheur qu'elle attendait être la couleur des mains. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'embrasser un à un les doigts de la droite tandis qu'elle sentit la gauche glisser vers son cou puis jusqu'à son sein. Bellatrix était étonnée qu'il vienne vers elle à cet instant, mais elle oublia vite cela pour se consacrer uniquement à son plaisir. Leur respiration s'accélérait mais aucun mot ne sortait de leur bouche, comme s'il était vital de garder le silence tant qu'ils le pouvaient. La sorcière ferma les yeux et laissa son poids aller en arrière, dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il la retint et le dévêtît. Son contact la fit frémir d'un plaisir augmenté par deux mois d'abstinence. Elle sentit les mains glacées de Voldemort aller et venir sur ses côtes. Ses premiers gémissements firent réagir le mage noir. Il saisit sa baguette et fit en sorte que personne ne pût entendre ce qu'il se passait et, encore moins, entrer. Après cela, sa mangemort le dévêtît à son tour. Elle passa ses doigts sur le début d'érection de son maître, qui frissonna avant de l'embrasser. Fougueusement. Bellatrix sentit sa sève couler sur ses jambes alors qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Elle enroula alors ses jambes autours de ses hanches. Voldemort la plaqua alors au mur et fit en sorte qu'ils descendent au sol. Il entra alors en elle sans que les jambes de la sorcière ne bouge et fit tourner le bout de ses doigts sur les seins de Bellatrix. Ils crièrent ensemble de plaisir. "Maître", murmurait la brune alors que son amant disait son nom : "Bella". Celle-ci atteint l'orgasme en premier, immédiatement suivie de Voldemort. Un simple gémissements, un peu plus fort que ses précédents, accueillit le dernier. Car il ne _criait_ pas durant l'amour. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à cela. Ce n'aurait pas été digne de lui.

\- Maître, osa Bellatrix alors qu'il était toujours en elle, pourquoi m'avoir laissée si longtemps ?

\- Ne vois-tu pas que Potter m'occupe assez pour que je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder ?

\- Bien sûr mais pourquoi être venu aujourd'hui ?

\- Il faut croire que certains besoins animaux n'ont pas totalement disparu de mon être... Et il fallait que je remercie celle grâce à qui j'ai pu faire exister Lira, qui a, comme tu dois le savoir, d'intéressants contacts.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne crois pas comprendre...

\- Il est vrai qu'elle n'en parle à personne... Mais elle a Weasley, et, d'ailleurs, je compte bien y faire un tour si l'occasion se présente. Bien que j'ai confiance en sa puissance, qui partiellement mienne, répondit-il avant de se retirer d'elle.

Elle gémît à cela avant de reprendre :

\- Si je puis me permettre, comment avez-vous du cela ?

\- Non, Bella, cette question ne t'est pas permise.

 **Si vous vous posez la même question que Bella, patience, la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre...**


	54. Aveux

Chapitre 53

Deux jours plus tôt

Parfois, Jonathan se demandait si personne n'entendait Ron de dehors, tant ses cris étaient forts.

\- Accepte, fit le mangemort. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre à présent.

\- Ja... Jamais.

\- _Endoloris._

Les larmes. Les cris. Ron avait parfois l'impression de n'être fait que de cela.

\- Que te faut-il de plus ? demanda Lira. La douleur ne te suffit.

\- Elle... Elle serait enc... Encore plus grande, si... Si j'acceptais de...

\- _Endoloris._

Du feu. Ses veines n'étaient plus que du feu. Sa tête avait pris tellement de coups, et il dormait si peu qu'il ne se rappelait plus l'époque où elle ne martelait pas.

Un regard s'échangea entre Jonathan et Lira, quand cette dernière interrompit le sort, et ils lancèrent, en même temps un autre Doloris. L'effet fit hurler Ron à s'en faire saigner les cordes vocales et il se tortilla au sol, comme si le feu l'avait réellement pris et qu'il voulait l'éteindre.

\- J'imagine que tu te souviens de cela, fit Jonathan.

\- Et je suis persuadée que tu ne veux pas que cela reprenne, ajouta Lira.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- J'imagine que la souffrance te submerge trop pour que tu ne puisses répondre mais sache que si tu ne le fais pas, nous recommencerons jusqu'à ce que nous puissions t'arracher le moindre mot.

\- Quand... Com... Comprendrez... V-vous... Que je...je... N'aiderais ja... Jamais... Voldemort.

Au son de ce dernier mot, Lira asséna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Ron.

\- Un traitre n'est pas digne de prononcer son nom, ajouta Jonathan.

Et avant que qui ce soit n'aie pu ajouté un mot, on entendit frapper à la porte. Les deux mangemorts savaient de qui il s'agissait. Ils foudroyèrent Ron du regard et allèrent ouvrir.

\- Greyback, reconnu Lira avec une fausse joie, quelle joie. Tu es venu seul à ce que je vois.

\- Lestrange, répondit il, mes sentiments sont réciproques et, en effet, je suis seul. J'ai su que cela venait de chez toi et j'imagine que ce n'est pas toi qui a pronocé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais peut être est-ce Brown ?

\- Toujours autant d'humour à ce que je vois, fit Jonathan.

\- Content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, mais ce n'est pas la question. Tu devrais savoir, Lira, qui aurait osé faire cela...

\- C'est un... Un ottage, répondit elle.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je vais me satisfaire de cela.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Les choses font que, si je n'ai pas de noms, c'est le tien que l'on retiendra. Tu ne voudrais pas que le maître et nous tous pensions que...

\- Si en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres te tient tant à cœur, je ne t'en empêche pas : il est le seul a qui j'accepterai de dire qui il est.

\- Ce n'est pas que cela me coûterait beaucoup, mais si je choisissais de faire cela, je serais dans l'obligation de te faire patienter dans la cellule d'attente pour Azkaban. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aie le temps de venir à toi. En plus du fait que beaucoup d'entre nous te prendrait pour une traîtresse, je pense que l'idée ne te réjouit pas, n'est ce pas ?

\- Entre, céda Lira.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon, autours de la petite table, Jonathan et Lira face à Greyback.

\- Sache une chose : son nom reste entre nous trois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'imagine. Si qui que ce soir d'autre l'apprend, vous pouvez déjà tous deux vous considérez comme morts. Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner toutes les raisons d'avoir peur de cela.

\- Si tu y tiens, Lestrange, mais fais vite, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

\- Il s'agit de Ron Weasley, dit Jonathan, si tu es content, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Si tu veux me faire croire que l'ami de Potter est ici, il faudrait que tu permettes de le voir.

\- Tu en demandes un peu trop à mon goût, Greyback, reprit Lira sur un ton qui se fait de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Penses à cette petite cellule du ministère, Lestrange. On y a ajouté des Détraqueurs depuis la dernière fois. Tu y serais traitée au même titre que si tu étais une vulgaire Sang de Bourbes.

\- Bien, mais c'est la dernière chose que tu me demanderas, ensuite, tu t'en iras. Sans nous dire au revoir ou quoi que ce soit, cela nous ferra gagner du temps.

Greyback suivit la sorcière dans la cave et Jonathan resta dans le salon, comme soulagé d'être seul. Il les entendit, en bas. Il ne perçut pas tout mais juste assez pour comprendre que Ron était évanoui ou endormi. Quand ils firent remontés, Jonathan croisa le regard satisfait de Greyback avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Enfin.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, dit Lira en fermant la porte.

\- Pourtant, c'est la cas, répondit Jonathan évasif.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous renontrés? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble aux réunions.

\- Je préfère ne pas parler de cela.

\- Plus tu seras mystérieux et plus j'aurai envie de savoir... Et je suis prête à _tout_ pour connaître cela.

\- Lira, il... il m'a mordu, il y a quelques années.

\- C'est impossible s'il t'avais mordu, tu serais un...

\- Un loup garou, coupa Jonathan. Et c'est ce que je suis.

\- Comment ? S'exclama Lira.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu un jour de pleine lune, rien n'aurait pu te permettre de savoir. De plus, seul le maître était au courant.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ?

\- Mon sang est pur, je ne peux me permettre d'avoir un rang plus faible. Je suis le seul de ma famille à ne pas être en disgrâce, il est hors de question que je ne les rejoigne.

\- Je ne dirai rien. Aaron Martinez a été une erreur que je n'aurais pas aimé faire connaitre, je comprends cela.

\- Bien.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la têtes : un pacte silencieux venait d'être signé.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Bientôt la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ;-)**


	55. Envies de reconnaissance

Chapitre 54

Les jours passaient. Nos deux mangemorts forçaient leurs méthodes afin de faire plier Ron. Mais lui avait cessé de parler. Personne n'avait pu lui arracher plus que des cris. Jonathan ne venait que six jours par semaine, mais Lira profitait justement du dernier pour entrer dans l'esprit de Ron, qui ne se doutait de rien, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples rêves. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'un jour, pour le fameux repas du Nouvel An que Narcissa avait tenu à origaniser (du moins, c'était ce que la famille entière pensait, car, en réalité, Bellatrix y était pour quelque chose, ayant une idée derrière la tête).

En arrivant, Lira salua sa mère, sa tante et, plus brièvement, son oncle et son cousin. Ce repas se déroula simplement, sans excès, avec une noble froideur. Mais ce ne fut pas tant cela qui fut important mais ce qui se passa après. Alors qu'elles s'en allaient, Bellatrix annonça, enfin, à Lira :

\- J'ai parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a quelques temps. J'y ai appris certaines choses te concernant et permettant de retrouver Potter.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a dit, exactement ? Demanda Lira.

\- Ron Weasley. J'imagine que ce simple nom doit te rappeler ce qu'il en est.

\- En effet, il est dans ma cave depuis un moment. Je fais ce que je peux pour le forcer à parler, ou du moins, à nous aider à la retrouver.

\- Et depuis ce temps tu n'en as parlé à aucun de nous.

\- Je tiens à gagner seule, avec Jonathan, les honneurs que me donnera le maître pour cela.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que d'autres auraient tout autant besoin de cela ?

\- Je me permet de vous rappeler qu'il est mon père et, par conséquent, je tiens à avoir un place privilégiée à ses yeux.

\- Je suis censée être son amante mais sais-tu depuis combien de temps il ne m'a pas touchée ?

\- Non, et je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. De plus...

\- De plus, il m'a choisie. Il est une époque où il m'a désirée alors qu'il ignorait ton existence et n'aurait pas demandé à ce qu'elle soit si je...

\- Peut-être est-ce le cas, mais il n'a jamais montré un manque de confiance envers moi. Je me dis parfois que je suis moins en déshonneur que vous.

\- Je ne suis pas en "déshonneur", hurla Bellatrix en posant sa baguette sur la gorge de Lira. Il est simplement trop occupé avec Potter pour...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dirait Rogue, certains disent qu'il a pris ta place à ses yeux.

\- Endoloris.

La douleur intense que ressentit Lira, ainsi que ses cris, la ramenèrent à une époque où elle venait de devenir une mangemort. Elle n'était qu'une enfant alors mais avait déjà en tête ce que devait défendre une Black De ce qu'elle devait devenir.

\- Je te prierais de faire plus attention à tes paroles, à l'avenir.

\- Bien, mère.

\- Passons chez toi.

\- Comment ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris Weasley est là-bas, dans ce cas, tu vas me dire tout ce que j'ai à savoir sur lui avant que je n'aille lui rendre une brève visite.

\- Bien, mais ce sera l'unique fois. Il s'agit d'un mission qui n'appartient qu'à Jonathan et à moi.

\- Je n'aurai pas besoin de plus.

Lira dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir se relever et transplaner sans que ses jambes ne la lâchent. Une fois chez elle, elle expliqua brièvement la situation à Bellatrix. Bien évidemment, elle ne mentionna pas la legilismencie qu'elle usait sur Ron. Puis, elle lui indiqua la porte de la "prison".

Lira ne vint pas avec sa mère, pour que dans l'esprit de Ron, cela ne soit pas quelque chose venant d'elle où Jonathan. D'ailleurs, si Bellatrix échouait, elle espérait faire passer cela pour un rêve, afin de pouvoir, fidèle à ses souhaits, récolter certains privilèges auprès de Voldemort.

 _J´étais endormi. Une de ces nuits où aucun rêve ne venait me tourmenter. Je ne pouvais prétendre bien dormir, mais, disons que la dureté du sol et le manque de nourriture étaient les seules choses qui gênait mon sommeil... en plus de la pensée des souffrances des dernières semaines, bien que cette journée ait été particulièrement clémente. Un immense désespoir m'envahi donc lorsque je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur une silhouette dont je crus d'abord que c'était Lira. Les torches ne s'allumèrent pas et mes yeux, déjà habitué à l'obscurité, reconurent quelqu'un d'autre, que j'avais déjà croisé au ministère : Bellatrix Lestrange. Je frissonnais. Je ne savais comment je pourrai résister à cette puissance-là._


	56. La torture de Bella

Chapitre 55

Ron avait, par réflexe, fermé les yeux, comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas réel. Mais sa crainte grandit rapidement lorsque, en ouvrant les yeux, il surprit le visage de Bellatrix à quelques centimètres du siens, à peine, et la baguette de celle-ci sur sa gorge.

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà une idée de ce pourquoi je suis ici.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Lira t'a fait mais, crois-moi, je serai loin d'être aussi gentille, alors dis-moi ce que j'attends de toi

Il secoua la tête.

\- Endoloris.

La douleur qui le submergea fut intense mais seul un cri faible et aiguë ne pur sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis plus d'un mois et les seules plaintes qu'il avait poussé ne lui avait pas fait cet effet la. S'il ne pouvait dire qui, de tous, était le plus puissant, il avait fini par s'habituer aux sorts de Lira et Jonathan et celui de Bellatrix, si puissant, fut différent et une douleur nouvelle s'empara alors de lui. Et ses cordes vocales, fragilisées, ne purent produire un son plus puissant.

\- Faibles, déclara Bellatrix. Tu es d'une si grande faiblesse. Comment un espoir si vain peut-il encore faire tenir un être aussi insignifiant ?

Ron ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Si la mort devait s'en suivre, il serait heureux que tout cela soit fini. S'il devait vivre, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que les Lestrange et Jonathan étaient occupés avec lui, et non avec des moldus.

\- Endoloris.

Ron se retenait de hurler afin de faire taire cette sensation de brûlure sur ses cordes vocales. Il ne pouvait se tordre au sol à cause de la main de Bellatrix - celle qui ne tenait pas sa baguette - sur son torse, qui suffisait à le plaquer au mur. Il se contenta donc de faire couler des larmes. Tout ce qui lui restait.

\- Ce que l'on t'a fait subir ces derniers temps a été puissant, je pense. Imagine ce que tu retrouverais si tu acceptais de coopérer. Tu pourrais peut-être même, un jour, être reconsideré comme un Sang-Pur, digne de ce titre.

\- Si... Commença Ron, d'une faible voix éraillée, avant de tousser.

\- Parle, encouragea Bellatrix.

\- Si vous... Me lai...laissiez... partir... vous gagnerez... Aussi... Du temps.

\- Endoloris.

Ron savait que ses paroles causeraient une douleur plus puissante mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler. Il s'en serait voulu de n'avoir fait que se taire devant elle et il ressentait encore le besoin de se prouver quelque chose. Comme le fait qu'il n'était pas le traître que Harry devait à présent soupçonner d'être.

Encore une fois des larmes coulèrent. De tristesse et de désespoir. Son dos était toujours plaqué contre le mur froid.

\- Tu t'obstines à vouloir sauver Potter alors que lui n'a absolument rien fait pour venir sauver son meilleur ami.

\- Comment... Aurait... Aurait-il... Pu... Savoir...

\- Il fut un temps, mentit Bellatrix, où tous les journaux en parlaient. Tu comprends bien que l'enlèvement de celui qui a toujours été aux côtés du "Survivant" nous a tous étonné. Surtout voyant la simplicité des méthodes de Lira et Jonathan.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus que penser et l'envie de le faire n'était pas là. Ne sachant plus ce qui était réel ou non, il reprit de sa voix fatiguée :

\- Si tel est... Le cas,... Harry reste... Tout de même le... Seul espoir de... Retrouver notre ancien... Monde. Et de sauver... Ma famille.

\- Certes, mais il finira bien par se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres un jour; tu ne ferais que rapprocher la date. Cela ne devrait pas t'effrayer puisque tu es si sur que ton petit Potter vaincra, alors que ce ne sera pas le cas, évidemment. Et s'il meurt et que tu es toujours ici, ton sort sera le même. Plus personne ne sera là, alors, pour ta famille.

\- Mais, si... j'accepte... alors je les... condamne, et... Ajouté à cela... je les trahi.

\- Le traître à son sang qui ne veut pas trahir, rit Bellatrix.

Un silence s'installa. Les yeux de Ron ne pouvaient quitter ceux de la mangemort, à quelques centimètres de lui. Un frisson le parcourut alors que le silence lui faisait constater cela.

Puis, sans prévenir, Bellatrix lança :

\- Endoloris.

Le sort surprit tant Ron qu'il ne pût retenir un cri qui lui donna l'impression que ses cordes se déchiraient. Les secondes passant, il fut pris de spasmes que la main de Bellatrix rendait douloureux.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir dit que tout cela était fini. Crois-moi, ce n'est que le début.

Et, durant le reste de la nuit, Bellatrix continua d'infliger sa torture au jeune homme.


	57. Se retrouver

Chapitre 56

Lira s'était eveillé, le matin suivant, avec un certain calme. Savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa cave lui rappelait quelque peu son enfance avant que sa mère ne parte à Azkaban. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, pourtant, elle fut affolée de voir les meubles qui se trouvaient auparavant dans l'entrée détruits. Après un certain temps, elle comprit que Bellatrix avait certainement échoué. D'un coup de baguette, Lira répara tout cela. Lorsque Jonathan arriva, elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit et précédente. Ils décidèrent donc d'intensifier encore leurs efforts.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, ils s'acharnèrent sur Ron, utilisant tous les moyens qu'ils pouvaient. Les sorts. L'occlumencie. Ils faisaient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il est le moins de temps de "repos" possible, tout en s'assurant qu'il pourrait réfléchir quelques heures au moins par jour à ce qu'il se passait. Lira ne mangeait plus qu'un repas par jour tant tout cela l'obsedait. Mais, un jour de mars où Jonathan n'était pas là. Lira ne pût plus tenir : comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien du garçon, elle lanca :

\- Avada...

-Non!

une voix dans son dos l'interrompit.

\- Jonathan, tu vois bien qu'il ne nous sert plus. Il n'y a aucun espoir de... Hurla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit-il calmement, mais j'étais au manoir Malefoy, quand Greyback et ses hommes sont arrivés. Ils pensent avoir trouvé Potter et, accessoirement, Granger.

\- Raison de plus pour le tuer !

\- Leur visage est... On ne sait pas exactement ce qui leur est arrivé mais ils sont méconnaissables, du moins, pour nous. Et Drago n'était absolument pas convainquant et ne faisant aucun effort pour...

\- Oui, comme à son habitude.

\- Je pensais qu'au moins Weasley saurait reconnaître s'il s'agissait de ses amis.

\- Bien. J'imagine que tu as entendu, Weasley, tu as une journée pour organiser tes dernières paroles et pensées.

Il ne cilla pas.

\- Impero, il est hors de question que tu ne puisses te perdre en chemin.

Lira et Jonathan sortirent et transplantèrent.

En arrivant, les deux mangemorts se laissèrent guider par des cris, certainement féminins. En entrant dans la pièce, Lira, avant toutes choses, sortit Ron de son emprise et celui hurla. Les mangemorts se tournèrent dans la même direction que lui et virent, en effet, Bellatrix torturait une jeune fille. Lira reconnut instantanément Hermione Granger pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans les rêves de Ron.

Celui-ci tomba sous le choc de la voir ainsi, et la faiblesse à laquelle les mangemorts l'avaient condamnés ne lui permit pas de faire autrement, tant rester conscient lui était difficile. Ron sentit des bras le soulever. Il y avait ceux de Lira à sa gauche et ceux de Lucius à sa droite. Durant tout le temps où ils l'amenèrent jusqu'au cachot, il ne détourna pas ses yeux désespères et plein de larmes du corps d'Hermione.

L'unique seconde où il les détourna, il croisa le regard de Drago, effrayé. Il était vrai que son apparence physique était devenue bien repoussante. Sa maigreur apparaissait tout d'abord. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, un état pire que celui de Lira qui n'avait repris qu'une dizaine de kilos depuis Azkaban. Ensuite, il y avait sa pâleur, causée par le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu le lumière du jour depuis sept mois, environ. Ses cernes noires et les coupures écarlates qui s'ajoutaient à ce spectacle faisaient frissonner le jeune mangemort.

Lorsque Lira et Lucius l'eurent poussés dans la cave, la sorcière lui dit:

\- Je pensais que vous aviez besoin de Weasley pour une identification.

\- C'était le cas avant que nous soyons sûr que le sorcier était Potter.

\- Dans ce cas, où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- C'est à Bella qu'il faut poser la question, elle a refusé que nous l'appelions tout de suite.

\- Comment ?

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait atterri dans le cachot en question. Pris d'une forte angoisse concernant le sort d'Hermione, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ceux qui étaient autours de lui. Il fut donc étonné lorsqu'il entendit une voix à quelques mètres de lui l'appeler.

\- Ron ?

Celui se leva, dirigea ses yeux dans la direction de la voix et reconnut :

\- Harry.

Ce fut le premier regard et la première voix compatissante.

 **La suite arrive bientôt et je serais heureuse d'avoir votre avis ;-)**


	58. Annoncer une défaite

Chapitre 58

 **Ce chapitre ne prend pas en compte la présence de certains d'Ollivander et de Gripsec (cf. HP7)**

Ils s'étaient enfuis. Tous les trois. Lira ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils avaient transplanés devant ses yeux. Beaucoup de choses auraient pu se produire durant les minutes suivantes : Bellatrix et Lucius auraient pu s'accuser mutuellement d'être le fautif, Lira aurait pu reprocher à Drago de n'avoir rien fait, il aurait pu répondre ou bien se taire, Greyback serait reparti, pester à propos de cette situation, avec ses amis rafleurs... mais tout cela n'eut pas lieu.

Il faut tout d'abord savoir que Bellatrix et Lira avait eu la même réaction, dès que la première eut déclaré que l'épée que Harry et Hermione avaient avec eux n'était pas celle qu'elle soupçonnait, les deux avaient posé leur doigt sur la marque de Ténèbres. Naturellement, Voldemort était arrivé à la suite de cette appel, à l'instant même où Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était enfuis.

Les yeux des mangemorts s'étaient tournés en direction de celui qu'ils appelaient leur maître (à l'exception de Narcissa qui s'en était allé plutôt).

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix glacée. J'espère qu'il s'agit d'une chose importante.

Tous échangèrent des regards effrayés. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Lucius, dit Bellatrix alors que Voldemort allait parler, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : nous sommes sous ton toit. Tu es le mieux placé pour expliquer la situation.

\- Je ne me gênerais pas, murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de dire, à voix haute, veuillez nous excuse pour... ce qui est arrivé. Nous...

\- Ne pense pas que je pourrais excuser un événement dont je ne sais rien. Maintenant, parle et je te déconseille de prendre trop de temps.

\- Bien, maître. Il faut savoir que Potter, Granger et Weasley étaient...

\- Weasley ? Vraiment ? Répéta Voldemort en posant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

\- Ils m'ont fait appelé ici, expliqua Lira. Apparemment, les visages des deux autres étaient méconnaissables et il fallait quelqu'un de leur proche pour identifier Potter.

\- Et cela vous aurait pris tant de temps ? Demanda Voldemort en se retournant vers Lucius.

\- Non, quand Lira est arrivée nous savions qu'ils étaient ceux que vous recherchiez. Pour la suite, je pense que des explications venant de Bella seraient plus appropriées.

Celle-ci foudroya Lucius du regard puis se tourna vers Voldemort et dit :

\- Ils étaient venus avec une épée identiques à celle que vous m'aviez confié et... Je... Je souhaitais m'assurer que... Qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle-ci avant de...

\- L'aurais-tu placer en un endroit si peu sûr et hors de ta vigilance pour qu'ils aient pu la trouver ? Hurla son amant. Je pensais avoir assez insisté sur l'importance que cet... cet objet a.

\- C'était une fausse... Ils... Ils ne peuvent pas savoir...

\- Pourrais-tu m'assurer que tu n'as pas, à un seul moment, laisser entendre où tu l'as placée ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je...

\- Tu ne sais pas, s'exclama-t-il, comment oses-tu me dire cela ? Et vous autres, vous étiez présents, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lira et Lucius échangèrent des regards signifiants que chacun accusait l'autre d'être le responsable de leur dispute qui les avait empêché d'assister à l'ensemble des "événements". La douleur d'Hermione avait tant frappée Drago que tout ce qui était dans sa mémoire était le visage de la sorcière. Et ses cris. Greyback lança un regard à Jonathan, qui dit :

\- Un coffre. Elle a parlé d'un coffre. A Gringotts.

Bellatrix sentit sa respiration s'accélérer : C'était là que se trouvait l'épée de Gryffondor. Et Voldemort le savait.

\- Endoloris.

Le sort avait fusé de la baguette de Voldemort jusqu'à la mangemort qui hurla et tomba au sol. Lira retint un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère victime de ce sort. Elle semblait si vulnérable alors. Comme un réflexe, Lira passa ses doigts sur le bracelet qui était en son poignet. Elle comprit alors que l'importance de cette chaîne était aussi importante pour Voldemort que l'épée qu'il avait confié à Bellatrix. Il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard en arrêtant le sort, juste avant de dire :

\- Puisqu'ils se sont visiblement enfuis, pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

\- Ils sont partis au moment même où vous êtes arrivés, répondit Greyback.

\- N'avez-vous rien fait pour les en empêcher ?

\- Nous avions le dessus quand un...

Il s'interrompit. Des regards s'échangèrent entre Lui, Lucius, Lira, Drago, Jonathan et Bellatrix qui se relevait.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda lentement et froidement Voldemort.

Aucun ne répondit.

\- Drago, désigna-t-il, sachant qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Un... Un elfe de maison... expliqua le mangemort sans oser le regarder, a... il leur a permis de... de fuir.

\- Un _elfe_ , répéta Voldemort sans contenir sa colère, tu es en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous défendre face à un _elfe_ alors que vous étiez visiblement en position de force. Vous étiez six mangemorts - ainsi que Narcissa - face à cinq adolescents, dont je sais que l'un d'eux était affamé au plus haut point et une autre sortant visiblement d'une séance de torture donnée par Bella. Et l'elfe est le _seul_ qui ait fait qu'ils se soient enfuis.

\- Bella l'a tué, murmura Drago, sans penser qu'on l'entendrait.

\- Endoloris. Je n'ai que faire de la vie de cet elfe.

Drago était à terre à présent et, bien que le sort ait duré moins longtemps que d'habitude, il ne se releva pas mais resta conscient, comme pour suivre la scène sans y prendre part. Mais, il ne put prendre ce temps.

\- Lira, reprit Voldemort, ton bras. Je tiens à vous réunir tous... Greyback, tu n'as même pas l'honneur de porter ma marque, ne pense avoir celui de rester.

\- Je n'y pensais pas, maître, répondit Greyback avec amertume en s'en allant.

la jeune mangemort hocha la tête, s'approcha et lui tendit son bras. Il le saisit et y posa sa baguette. Lira frissonna mais releva la tête et prit un air supérieur à mesure que les mangemorts arrivaient. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, il lâcha son bras et elle rejoignit la foule, se retrouvant entre Bellatrix et Drago, qui s'était relevé mais frissonnait encore.

 **Bientôt, le nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**


	59. La chaleur d'une famille

Chapitre 58

Ginny était avec Charlie ce jour-là, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, c'était les vacances alors. Ils étaient donc en grande conversation quand ils furent interrompu par un cri. Un cri que les deux reconnurent comme étant celui de leur mère. Au même instant, ils s'élancèrent dans la direction d'où il semblait provenir. En arrivant dans le salon, ils ralentirent voyant qu'aucun mangemort ne semblait être à l'intérieur, et leurs yeux se posèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants. Ginny posa ses yeux sur Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Dean qui venait certainement de faire leur entrée. Malgré toutes les émotions qui la prenaient, elle s'approcha de sa mère, pétrifiée par l'état dans lequel était son fils.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement Fred.

Ils expliquèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent ce qu'il s'était passé durant les mois précédents et, au bout de quelques heures, les conversations se divisèrent, laissant un peu de repos aux cinq sorciers. Ginny profita de cela pour s'approcher de Ron.

\- Je suis désolée, je... je ne voulais pas que Lira sache où tu étais quand...

\- Ils auraient fini par me retrouver, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose avait pu être évité, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais si cela avait été le cas, je ne sais pas...

\- Il parait que tu as repris la direction de l'AD, c'est une preuve de ce qui serait arrivé, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Comment sais-tu ce que l'AD est devenue ?

\- J'ai passé une semaine à Poudlard en septembre, et ça m'a suffit à comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Ginny lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras, avant de reprendre :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu deviennes si...

\- Disons qu'ils n'ont pas fait que m'enfermer.

\- Ron, ne me dit pas qu'ils... pendant tout ce temps...

\- Il faut croire que j'ai développé une certaine résistance au Doloris. Plus qu'à la Legilimancie, en tout cas.

Cette dernière phrase avait été murmurée mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'intervenir

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de Legilimancie ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais laissé entendre mais je sais que Lira Lestrange venait parfois dans mes rêves... sans y être invitée. L'ironie de cette histoire, c'est que c'est votre enlèvement qui m'a libéré.

\- J'aurais aimé dire que c'était un plaisir mais...

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, dit Ron en esquissant un sourire puis reprit après un silence : J'espère que... tu sauras me pardonner par rapport à... J'ai été vraiment idiot mais... si c'était à refaire tout serait différent mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète plus pour cela, c'est vrai que c'était très idiot mais... je pense avoir compris que tu n'étais pas de leur côté.

\- Je me demande ce qui t'a mis sur la voie.

Le rire qui suivit fut le symbole d'une amitié retrouvée et renforcée. Ils le savaient tous deux pourtant Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- J'imagine que je pourrais vous suivre lorsque vous repartirez.

\- Tu aurais dû être là dès le départ.

Et le sourire qui s'échangea confirma leur première impression. Les deux amis se sentirent grandement soulagés, autant l'un que l'autre : leur amitié avait quelque chose de fraternel, ils n'auraient certainement jamais supporté de garder de si froides relations.

Le trio reformé avait décidé de passer la nuit à la Chaumière. Dans la soirée, ils purent enfin se dire avec plus de précision ce qu'ils avaient vécus séparément. En s'endormant, Ron regarda autours de lui et un étrange bonheur l'envahi. Son meilleur ami et celle qu'il aimait l'entouraient et, malgré tout cela suffit à le faire espérer qu'un meilleur avenir pouvait exister. Le sommeil l'emporta alors qu'il revécu cet instant, une heure plutôt, où il s'était retrouvé seul avec Hermione. Ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de parler de mille et une choses; ils s'étaient alors promis de ne pas mourir avant qu'elle ne sache ses sentiments.

\- Je dois avouer que je pense savoir où se trouve l'un des horcruxes, dit, au matin, Ron, alors qu'ils allaient repartir.

\- Tu parles, demanda Harry, que Bellatrix a mentionné hier ?

\- Il y a cela ainsi qu'une chaîne que Lira Lestrange avait à son poignet. Un jour où elle me pensait évanoui, je l'ai entendu dire à Jonathan que Tu Sais Qui le lui avait confié et qu'il avait apparemment une grande importance pour lui. En tous cas, assez grande pour qu'elle l'ait incrusté dans son propre poignet. Et ce détail, j'ai pu l'observer de près.

\- Dans son poignet ? Repris Hermione. Comment peut-on prendre une chose qui est dans peau d'une personne ? De Lira Lestrange, particulièrement ?


	60. Une preuve

Chapitre 59

La mangemort fut soulagée que la réunion prit fin après que Voldemort ait, à nouveau, trouvé le moyen d'humilier leur famille. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, cela était justifié et qu'elle faisait directement partie de ceux là. Pour ces raisons, Lira sentit sa respiration reprendre son rythme normal... jusqu'à l'instant où elle entendit son nom dans son dos tandis qu'elle allait passer la porte. Le "maître" ne la rappelait jamais après les réunions. Elle se retourna, s'approcha et s'inclina.

\- Relève-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Je m'excuse à nouveau pour ce qui est arrivé, maître, répondit la mangemort.

\- A ce propos, je ne t'aurais pas rappelée si tu n'avais été que l'une d'entre eux, seulement, il s'avère aussi que tu es ma _fille_.

Une étrange impression prit Lira à la prononciation de ce mot. Ils n'avaient pas fait allusion à leur lien de parenté depuis l'annonce de celui-ci.

\- Étant donné cela, tu es dotée de capacités supérieures à celle que toute la famille Black n'aurait pu te transmettre. Bien moins conséquentes que les miennes...

\- Je n'aurais osé y songer, s'exclama Lira.

\- Je l'espère, reprit Voldemort avant de continuer. Mais il serait donc stupide de ma part de te laisser dans un déshonneur de leur niveau, si tu m'es aussi fidèle que tu le prétends.

\- Je le suis.

\- Les mots, bien qu'importants, ne peuvent suffire.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous attendez et je vous donnerez la preuve de cela.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, la puissance est une affaire de naissance et je ne peux nier que celle dont tu descends fait partie de celle qui ont un pouvoir important, cependant, certains de ses membres n'en font pas l'usage qu'ils devraient.

\- Drago, devina Lira dans un murmure.

\- Exactement, et je doute que sa loyauté envers moi soit même que celle que tu prétends avoir... Pourtant, je ne pense pas à avoir de temps à consacrer pour son départ. Maintenant que Weasley n'est plus un problème pour toi, j'imagine que tu pourras t'occuper du cas de ton cousin... sans pour autant abandonner la recherche de Potter à la suite de cela, qui est toujours un priorité, tu t'en doutes.

\- Vous souhaitez que je le... tue.

\- Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, peut-être t'ai-je surestimer ? Peut-être n'es-tu capable de lancer ce sort sur d'autres que des Sang de Bourbe ? Des faibles ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, j'étais seulement... surprise.

\- Je t'ai demandé une preuve, Lira. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te demander ce que la gamine de six ans que tu étais à fait ?

\- Absolument pas? Je me montrerais à la hauteur.

\- Bien. Je passerai dans deux jours, m'assurer de cela.

Et après avoir dit ces mots, Voldemort transplana.

Lira ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes puis sortit. Le mauvais œil devait la suivre car, dans le salon, se trouvaient Narcissa qui buvait du thé ainsi que Lucius et Bellatrix, qui, comme prévu, s'accusaient mutuellement d'avoir été le fautif de l'histoire. La première invita sa nièce à rester, ce que celle-ci ne put refuser.

\- Est-ce le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'a retenue ?

\- En effet, répondit Lira en prenant un biscuit que lui proposait la blonde.

\- Entre nous, murmura-t-elle, j'imagine qu'être sa fille n'est pas toujours un... avantage.

\- C'est un honneur considérable, Cissy.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira Narcissa, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Bien que ta mère soit revenue d'Azkaban.

\- J'ai l'impression que bien des mangemorts le sont, en ce moment, plaisanta Lira.

\- Certes, sourit la première, mais...

\- Est-ce que Drago est ici ? Je... souhaiterais le voir.

\- Dans sa chambre. Vas-y, il sera heureux de te voir.

Lira sourit à cette phrase et se rendit là où était son cousin, voulant absolument en finir avec cette conversation. Elle inspira, et frappa à la porte. La referma derrière elle et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin.

\- Pourquoi te conduire en mangemort t'a-t-il si peu importé ?


	61. Lira et Drago

Chapitre 60

\- Est-ce le maître qui t'envoie ? demanda Drago sentant que Lira crispait sa main sur sa baguette.

\- En effet, répondit-elle sans lâcher son regard.

\- J'imagine que tu es ici pour... me tuer ?

\- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre : tu n'as rien fait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres après avoir échoué à achever Dumbledore, alors qu'il t'avait laissé une chance.

\- Je m'y étais préparé, mais je m'étais jamais dit que cela pourrait être toi... la dernière personne que je verrai.

\- Tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas que le maître allait se déplacer lui-même alors que Potter vient de s'enfuir d'ici ?

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Weasley, reprit Drago afin de changer de sujet, comptes-tu me faire souffrir de la sorte ?

\- Tu ne détiens aucune information pouvant m'être utile et je tiens à en finir le plutôt possible.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu ?

\- Je pensais que tu tenterais au moins de t _'_ excuser pour ta lâcheté.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais je crois toujours en notre supériorité et je suis heureux des privilèges qui nous ont été accordé mais pourquoi tuer les autres ? Si nous arrêtons de les prendre en charge et que les moldus, sur lesquels nous avons à présent le pouvoir, ils s'éteindront d'eux-mêmes.

\- Ils ne sont pas digne de vivre, Drago. Leurs parents sont des moldus, l'aurais-tu oublié ? "Toujours Pur", c'est la devise de notre famille.

\- Je vais mourir, en quoi ce que je pense peut-il avoir la moindre importance, bien que je sois de ton avis ?

\- Tu es un Malefoy, descendant des Black, ta cousine est la fille du maître : il n'y a pas que ton honneur qui se joue.

\- Les gens ne sauront jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Leur opinion ne changera pas avec ton simple récit.

\- Le maître le saura et il est le seul à pouvoir rendre à tes parents leur prestige.

\- Serait-ce ce qu'il t'a promis en échange de mon meurtre : de la reconnaissance ? Une position plus influente dans ses rangs ?

\- Ma puissance suffirait à me donner l'influence dont j'ai besoin, c'est une simple question de fidélité. Ceux qui ne lui sont pas entièrement dévoué ne devra pas être à sa suite.

\- Je défends les mêmes choses que vous.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez fait la preuve.

Le silence suivit. Il était aussi pesant que la volonté des deux mangemorts de ne pas détourner le regard.

\- Tu as une minute, dit finalement Lira.

\- Une minute ?

\- Pour dire tes derniers mots.

\- Le temps qu'il te faut pour te rendre compte de ce que tu t'apprétes à faire à un Sang-Pur... Ton cousin, qui plus est.

\- Non, le temps qu'il me faut pour me souvenir du moment où tu es devenu si faible.

\- Certainement quand j'ai su que tu avais été séduite par un Sang de Bourbe.

\- J'ai au moins pu sauver mon honneur et me racheter auprès du maître.

\- En allant à Azkaban.

\- Entre autre, maintenant, finissons-en.

Lira sentit une larme couler sa joue mais ne fit aucun geste, comme si ignorer sa tristesse l'empêchait d'exister.

\- Je ne pensais pas que me tuer te causerait autant d'émotion.

\- Ce ne sont pas des pleurs.

Lira ne justifia pas sa phrase mais Drago n'eut pas le cœur à insister mais il ne dit rien. Attendre que Lira fasse son décompte dans sa tête lui semblait être la meilleur défense et il se disait que ces mots-là sonnaient assez bien pour pouvoir être les derniers. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que sa cousine levait sa baguette à la hauteur de son torse. Les mains de la mangemort se crispèrent un peu plus sur sa baguette alors que l'angoisse de Drago augmentait. Les lèvres de la sorcière de déssererent peu à peu jusqu'au moment où elle pût finalement articuler un fin "Avada Kedavra". À peine touché par cette lumière verte, le mangemort tomba mort.

Un minute après, Lira se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer et reprit, petit à petit, ce geste. Elle reprenait vie alors que son cousin ne se relèverait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi paisible depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Derrière la jeune mangemort, la porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa. Elle avait été attirée par le bruit de la chute. Ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur sa nièce, à qui elle demanda : "Que s'est-il..." puis, en voyant son fils, elle s'interrompit. Son regard passa par mille émotions d'horreur avant qu'elle ne s'écroule dans un cri.


	62. La fautive

Chapitre 61

Lorsque Narcissa ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa d'abord ceux de Lucius. Elle comprit alors dans son expression que ce qu'elle avait vu était vrai. Son regard le suppliait de lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas, que c'était impossible, mais rien de ce genre ne se produit. En se relevant, elle remarqua que Bellatrix et Lira était là aussi et qu'on l'avait descendu jusque dans le salon. Narcissa se tourna vers sa nièce et lui hurla, ne pouvant de résoudre à comprendre :

\- Qui ? Tu étais avec Drago à ce moment-là ? Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Cissy, répondit celle-ci, personne d'autre que moi n'est venu.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle l'a tué elle-même, dit Bellatrix.

Elle reçut cette réalité comme un coup : elle lâcha un cri de rage et de désespoir puis se jeta sur Lira. La mangemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva plaquée au sol par sa tante, tandis que celle ci hurlait, en lui donnant nombre de coup :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai élevée comme ma fille pendant des années et tu as achevée mon seul et unique fils ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est...

\- Calme-la, lança Bellatrix à son beau-frère, j'imagine qu'en tant que mangemort tu sauras lui expliquer pourquoi le maître à demande cela... Et pourquoi Lira a accepté.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait si Drago avait tué ta fille ? Repris Narcissa en se tournant vers sa soeur alors que le visage de Lira était déjà en sang. Ne peux-tu comprendre ?

\- Il en aurait été bien incapable et, quoi qu'il en soit, la question ne se pose pas : Elle a toujours été dévouée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Narcissa sentit de nouveau le désespoir l'envahir et elle s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de Lucius qui était accouru à ses côtés.

Bellatrix chassa celui-ci et murmura à l'oreille de sa soeur des mots qu'elle seule pût entendre : "Tu dois rester digne même dans le pire des cas. N'oublie pas, même dans le mariage, que tu es née Black. Cela ne te laisse pas le temps de te montrer si faible. Ton fils était un traître, ne te montre pas comme la mère amoureuse des moldus qu'ils veulent tous voir..."

\- Il est mort, Bella, il est mort... Et c'est ta fille qui l'a tué.

Lira se releva à cet instant mais, à peine fut-elle sur ses pieds qu'elle retomba sous le coup d'un sort. Il n'etait pas tres puissant, du moins pas assez pour lui arracher un cri, mais tous furent consterné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un Doloris par Narcissa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais levé la baguette sur son fils ou sur Lira, quand elle vivait encore au manoir.

\- Vas-t-en, fit celle-ci alors que les deux étaient à présent debouts.

\- Nous ne sommes plus uniquement chez toi, Cissy. Aurais-tu oublié que le maitre a pris possession des lieux ?

Mais, sans attendre la réponse, Lira s'en alla suivit de Bellatrix. Celle-ci lui proposa de venir chez elle pour "fêter" ce que la jeune mangemort avait accompli, ce qu'elle accepta.

\- Cissy était... commença-t-elle.

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu voir Drago comme le faible qu'il etait, coupa Bellatrix en s'asseyant, même lorsqu'il a échoué à tuer Dumbledore.

\- Certes...

\- Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres désiraient cela, c'est qu'il avait des raisons. Ma soeur n'a pas sa clairvoyance, tu t'en doutes, et tu as encore plus de devoirs envers lui que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

\- Je le sais... je suis simplement encore sous le choc à propos de la fuite de Potter, tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous reprendrons les recherches dès demain, comme nous le faisions encore hier... enfin pas toi, tu etais trop occupée avec Weasley.

\- Je le serai toujours si vous ne m'aviez pas fait appelé.

\- Tu étais sur le point de le tuer, d'après Jonathan Brown...

\- Ils nous auraient mieux servis morts, là où il n'aurait pas pu aider Potter.

\- Nous le vaicrons quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas.

\- C'est une des rares choses dont je ne doutes pas et dont je suis même fière et heureuse.

\- Je n'en attend pas moins de toi. Ton rang ne te permet pas de vivre sans etre de notre côté.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle Drago est mort.

 **Les deux prochains chapitres se concentreront sur les sentiments de Lira et Cissy, dites moi dans les reviews lesquels vous souhaiteriez lire en premier ... ;-)**


	63. La perte d'un fils

Chapitre 62

 **Merci à Cassy937 pour son vote.**

Le corps de Drago avait été posé sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Narcissa était restée près de lui en lui tenant sa main tenant celle glacée de son fils. La première chose qu'elle avait remarqué en se posant près de lui fut les photos qui se trouvaient sur les murs près du lit. Il n'avait jamais été attaché à ses amis au point de mettre leur portrait en vue, il n'y avait donc que pratiquement que des images familiales. L'une le réprésentait avec ses parents quelques jours après sa naissance, une autre montrait le souvenir de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, il y en avait une qui le représentait avec sa famille lors de son dix-septième anniversiare. Mais ce marqua le plus Narcissa furent les deux autres : sur la première, il était avec Lira alors qu'elle avait seize ans et lui dix, rien de particulier n'était arrivé ce jour là mais la sorcière se souvenait avoir voulue marquer cet instant, comme si elle avait su que ce serait le dernier été de Lira parmis eux. La seconde, justement, représentait les trois Malefoy ainsi que Bellatrix et sa fille durant le Noël suivant leur retour d'Azkaban. Les premières larmes de la blondes depuis qu'elle avait pris la main de son fils avait commencé à couler mais elle ne s'était pas senti le courage de les enlever du mur : cela restait la chambre de Drago.

Toute la soirée, sans quitter les yeux bleus de celui-ci et entre deux souvenirs de moments passés ensemble acxompagnés de larmes, elle s'imagina comment la scène précédant sa mort s'était produite. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que Lira était entrée dans ce même endroit oú elle était à présent assise et avait froidement lancé le sortilège de la Mort, mais le temps avant que le bruit de sa chute arrive à elle était trop important pour qu'elle n'ait pu retenir cette hypothèse. Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait attendu dans le couloir, mais le souvenir de son pas décidé lui faisait penser que ce n'était pas le cas. Lira ne l'avait pas torturé non plus, elle n'avait perçu aucun cri et elle savait qie la jeune fille ne l'aurait pas fait, elle n'aurait eut aucun avantange à cela.

Les hypothèses que se faisaient Narcissa précédèrent la vague de douleur qui la submergea comme lorsqu'elle avait appris que son fils n'était plus. Elle embrassa sa main alors que ses larmes coulaient puis plongea son regard dans le sien, toujours froid, dont elle n'avait voulu baisser les paupières. A chaque seconde, elle avait l'impression qu'un poignard s"enfonçait plus profondément dans son coeur.

\- Cissy, tu devrais te reposer.

Sans se retourner, celle-ci reconnut la voix de Lucius.

\- Notre fils est mort, et je m'abstiendrais de dormir pendant les quatre jours qui me reste avant qu'on ne le mette en terre plutôt que de simplement m'occuper de la cérémonie qu'il aura, comme tu le fais.

\- Je l'aimais, Cissy. Si je ne suis pas resté, c'est pour toi.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, vociféra Narcissa.

\- Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il mérite une cérémonie digne de lui, et tu ne me contrediras pas sur ce point. Ensuite, il a fallu que je sois présent pour les autres, je me permet de te rappeler que nous sommes les seuls à vivre dans cette aile du manoir, et il n'était donc pas présent quand... et j'ai dû leur prouver que nous étions toujours fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je pensais que Bella était la seule à tenir à ce point à son honneur.

\- Je fais cela parce que, même si tu te laissais mourir après... tout cela, je souhaite que, en plus de ta mort, ton sort ne soient pas empiré par l'humiliation qu'ils te feront.

Narcissa ne vit rien à répondre à cela. Ayant relevé les yeux droit devant elle quand Lucius était entré, elle les replongea dans ceux de Drago. Les larmes reprirent alors, en même temps que la conscience que son regard n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Lucius vint alors près d'elle et l'enlaça. Ce geste avait d'abord eut pour but de réconforter sa femme, mais elle épongea aussi un peu sa tristesse lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle le lui rendait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit elle qui ait fait cela, murmura Narcissa en se détachant de son mari, sentant que la main de Drago lui échappait.

\- Ne pense plus à elle, Cissy.

\- Je lui ai donné plus d'amour que sa propre mère ne le fera jamais.

\- Je le sais.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demande cela, à elle ?

\- Il ne lui était pas suffisament dévoué et, j'imagine qu'il voulait une preuve venant d'elle.

\- Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez fait, murmura Narcissa.

Un silence s'installa alors et ils furent comme figés : les yeux de Narcissa en direction de Drago et ceux de Lucius sur leurs mains qui semblaient inséparables. Cela pris fin quand ce dernier se leva. Il embrassa Narcissa et partit. Son chagrin avait besoin de solitude.

Les doigts de Narcissa passèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui était toujours en place sur le bras de Drago mais les retira aussitôt : elle n'était pas particulièrement brulante mais elle dégageait encore la chaleur corporelle d'un vivant. Narcissa frissona alors, comprenant que la magie de cette Marque ne pourrait être interrompue avant qu'il ne soit six pieds sous terre. Cela faisait partie des façons de faire de Lord Voldemort.


	64. Lendemain

Chapitre 63

Si Lira avait, certes, eu du mal à s'endormir, lorsque ce fut fait, son sommeil n'en fut pas aussi perturbé qu'elle l'espérait. Elle n'aurait pu affirmer avoir passé une bonne nuit, mais cela allait.

La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit le matin suivant fut pourtant celle de Drago. La raison lui disait que c'était pour la cause, qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter, qu'il était un traitre mais un pincement au coeur se faisait tout de même ressentir. Elle ne put décider qui, des deux, elle devait écouter mais, au bout de trois heures de pure réflexion, elle décida que la première était à suivre. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ce ne fut pas l'image de Voldemort, ou même celles d'Azkaban qui la firent pencher. Non, ce fut le souvenir de la soirée de la veille qu'elle avait passé chez Bellatrix. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elles avaient pris un repas ensemble, en tête à tête, sans que cela ne soit car l'une ou l'autre était trop faible pour rentrer chez elle. Sachant que sa mère l'avait conforté dans l'idée que ce qu'elle avait fait été tout à fait ce qu'il fallait, Lira inspira et prit un petit déjeuner.

Elle pensait alors pouvoir être tranquille, sachant que si Voldemort lui avait parlé de l'appeler, cela n'aurait été qu'en cas de défaite de sa part. Cette ambiance dura, jusqu'au moment où Jonathan frappa à la porte, dans l'après-midi. La mangemort fut tentée de le laisser à l'extérieur, faisant croire qu'elle n'était pas là, mais les torches étaient toutes allumées à cause du mauvais temps et il aurait été idiot de penser qu'il se laisserait décourageait par une simple absence de réponses. Elle lui ouvrit donc, mais l'introduisit tout de même avec un :

\- Je t'en pris, sois bref.

\- Bien, répondit Jonathan en s'installant, je souhaitait simplement savoir si ce que l'on raconte est vrai...

\- Si tu parles de Drago, ça l'est. J'imagine que son manque d'action t'avait autant marqué que moi.

\- Je n'ai passé qu'un été en sa compagnie, mais il est vrai que...

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'est utile de venir me demander confirmation. Si cela t'a frappé, cela n'aurait pas échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'aurait jamais gardé un sorcier si peu dévoué dans ses rangs.

\- Certes, mais...

\- C'est parce qu'il est mon cousin ? Si l'on t'avait demandé de faire de même avec Mia, tu n'aurais pas hésité, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet, mais tu étais bien plus proche de Drago que je ne l'ai jamais été de ma soeur.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que tu aurais douté ?

\- Aucunement.

La conversation put alors reprendre sur un autre ton, mais les pincements se firent parfois à nouveau ressentir. Lira insista alors pour l'inviter à rester dîner en sa compagnie.

* * *

Narcissa, quant à elle, pleurait encore son fils. Elle devait avoué s'être assoupie deux petites heures mais cela sans s'éloigner de son fils, et sans lâcher sa main. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Le lendemain, alors que Lira s'éveillait doucement chez elle, Narcissa entendit que quelqu'un était arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Lucius, elle ne se tourna et se contenta d'attendre qu'il s'approche de lui-même. Elle fut alors surprise d'entendre une voix connue féminine dire :

\- Je pensais que tu prendrais au moins la peine de diŕe bonjour à ta sœur.

Narcissa se retourna et constata que Bellatrix était appuyée contre la porte et la fixait, ainsi que le corps de Drago.

\- Bella, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Narcissa sur un ton qui ne traduisait plus aucune émotion.

\- Mon neveu est mort, je viens prendre des nouvelles de ma famille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- C'est ta fille qui l'a tué.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tu as passé ta soirée dernière avec elle. Cela n'est pas arrivé depuis plus de dix ans, et maintenant qu'elle a tué mon fils...

\- Elle n'a pas simplement "tué ton fils", elle loyalement servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que mon fils ne soit plus. (Ayant achevé cette phrase, elle murmura pour elle même:) Je ne sais pourquoi je m'entête, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- J'imagine que tu peux m'expliquer le sens de cette phrase, répondit Bellatrix, qui avait entendu, en s'approchant de sa soeur.

\- Tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Cissy, mets-toi bien en tête que, même si Lira a longtemps vécu chez toi, elle est loin d'être ta fille. Tu en as eu la preuve hier même. Je suis celle qui l'a inspiré. _Je_ suis sa mère.

\- Le problème n'est pas ce que tu es pour elle, je le sais déjà. Ce qui le pose question c'est ce qu'elle représente pour toi.

\- L'amour inconditionnel n'est pas dans mes principes.

\- La pureté du sang et de l'esprit est le seul, j'imagine.

\- Tu peux bien me critiquer, mais n'oublie pas que l'honneur est la valeur dominante de ta famille, ajoutée à celle que tu viens de nommer. Dire le contraire serait oublier ce que Père et Mère nous ont appris, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu oublies que tu es une Black.

\- Mon fils vient de mourir, je n'ai pas la tête à savoir ce qui est, ou non, digne d'être fait. De plus, je me permet de te rappeler que tu étais la première à critiquer l'éducation de Père quand il t'a mariée à Rodolphus.

\- J'ai pu en tirer certains bénéfices... et cela t'a permis d'être avec ton Lucius, et te faire ton cher Drago.

\- Vas-t-en, Bella, je n'ai pas la tête à parler de cela. Je serais simplement heureuse de te voir à... l'enterrement.

Les larmes de Narcissa reprenant leur cours, la brune n'ajouta rien et s'en alla.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Bientôt la suite...**


	65. Funerailles

Chapitre 64

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enterrement de Drago eut enfin lieu et chacun des membres de la famille ressentirent cela de différentes manières : Bellatrix fut soulagée, se disant que les choses pourraient alors enfin reprendre leur cour normal, Lucius et Narcissa, surtout, furent plongés dans une immense tristesse et Lira n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle pensait de cela.

D'ailleurs, quand il la vit entrer, Lucius s'en approcha avant que sa femme ne s'aperçoive de sa présence (ce qui aurait, à cet instant, été impossible, car elle pleurait près du cercueil, place qu'elle ne quitta plus jusqu'à ce qu'il fut mis en terre) :

\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue, ici, lui annonça-t-il, de but en blanc.

\- Je vois que la mort de ton fils ne t'a pas rendu plus délicat, répondit Lira.

\- Trouves-tu délicat de venir aux funerailles d'un homme que tu as tué ?

\- Oserais-tu y refuser la venue de ta propre nièce ?

\- Cissy et moi avons tant fait pour toi que nous pouvons même aller jusqu'à dire que _tu_ nous es redevable.

\- Cela sera vite rattrapé si vous m'empêchez de faire mes adieux à mon cousin.

\- Tu as même eu le temps quand il pouvait encore t'entendre... quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas la nièce ou la cousine que je refuse mais bien celle qui a mis fin à ses jours.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il n'avait pas été un traître.

\- Drago n'était pas...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que le Maître - qui, ne l'oublie pas, est mon père - en pense.

\- Lira, je ne vais pas te forcer à t'en aller, je te demande seulement...

\- Tu aurais bien du mal à me faire partir par la force, coupa sa nièce, tu as été dépouillé de ta baguette depuis maintenant un certain temps.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression d'entendre parler Bella, murmura Lucius avec amertume

\- Justement, je la vois, là-bas, et je vais m'empresser d'aller la rejoindre, j'espère que tu n'y verras pas inconvénients.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, Lira s'avança dans cette direction. Elle n'était pas venue avec la ferme intention d'être désagréable ou de se montrer condescendante, mais elle avait tant envie de savoir ce qui allait se dérouler, et voulait réellement faire un dernier adieu Drago. Alors, bien que cela ne soit pas dans son caractère habituel, elle décida de se faire discrète si c'était le prix à payer.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de sa mère, elle vit que tous allaient s'asseoir et fit de même. Des sièges avaient été placés spécialement pour la famille mais Lira n'eut pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit, qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule la diriger vers ses places là. Elle s'aperçut vite qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix, et n'osa alors se dérober et releva la tête de façon à garder toujours la même expression froide et noble. La mangemort était la seule qui la séparait de Narcissa, que Lucius avait réussi à éloigné du cercueil, pour les quelques minutes de cérémonie. Voyant que les yeux embués de larmes ne permettraient pas à sa tante de la remarquer, Lira se détendit et posa son regard sur le peu qu'elle voyait du visage de Drago. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait que se soit elle qui ait causé sa mort et son coeur se serra à nouveau, mais, cette fois, elle y prêta attention. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle étouffa ces émotions afin de paraître à nouveau ce qu'elle devait. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais ce malaise ne la quitta pas.

Narcissa, quant à elle, était dans les bras de son mari, pleurant sur son épaule. Elle avait vue Lira, malgré les efforts de celle-ci, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de la renvoyer. Elle avait déjà une trop grande douleur en elle et il ne restait plus assez de place pour la colère. De plus, elle savait que Drago n'aurait pas souhaitait cela. Elle entendait que quelques personnes disaient des hommages, mais elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle connaissait son fils mieux qui quiconque et elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler à quel il était ce qu'il était. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir plus tôt. Elle en avait parlé à Lucius, avant que cela ne se produise, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre, il pensait que rester les sauverait de Voldemort, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Narcissa regrettait mais il était maintenant trop tard : son fils était mort, plus rien ne pouvait lui donner le courage de partir. Les Ténèbres avaient gagné ce qu'elles voulaient sur leur famille.

Après que chacun ait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, après que chaque hommage fut dit, Lira tenta de s'éclipser avec les quelques qui étaient là, dans l'espoir de ne pas être vue par Narcissa, et rentra chez elle. En arrivant, elle s'endormit, épuisée par les funérailles. Cette sieste fit s'estomper le malaise qui était en elle. La mangemort ressentit alors un grand soulagement. Elle décida donc de sortir, dans l'idée de retrouver enfin celui que rechercher Voldemort, plus que tout : Harry Potter.

Pourtant, en voyant que sa porte d'entrée était entrouverte, elle sentit une présence. Elle ne savait pas, alors, que lui l'avait déjà trouvée.


	66. Pour toujours

Chapitre 65

Lira avait conscience de ses dons d'occlumencie, hérités de Voldemort, et savait, par conséquent, que, lorsqu'elle sentait une présence - chez elle, qui plus est -, c'est qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle se laissa alors guider par son instinct, sa baguette en main. Mais elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, car les individus se présentèrent d'eux-mêmes face à elle. Son étonnement fut grand, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient que deux et que celui qui manquait était celui dont elle avait _besoin_. Pourtant, la première qu'elle dit s'échappa irrésistiblement de ses lèvres :

\- Ma baguette te manquait, Weasley ?

\- Non, simplement celle de Brown, répondit-il avec sarcasme.

\- Hélas pour toi, j'aurais été plus encline à te faire plaisir si toi et ta Sang de Bourbe de petite amie étiez venu avec Potter.

\- Hermione n'est... n'est pas, à proprement parler, ma petite amie et...

\- Il serait dommage qu'elle ne sache pas tes sentiments avant de mourir, Weasley.

\- Nous n'allons pas mourir.

\- Si ce ne sont pas des envies suicidaires, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici ?

\- A vrai dire...

Lira surprit le regard d'Hermione allant derrière elle, elle se retourna alors et lança, sans se poser de question :

\- _Endoloris_.

Harry évita de justesse le sortilège mais la mangemort fut surprise de voir qu'il était si près d'elle, deux mètres, tout au plus. Le sorcier répondit rapidement par un sortilège de désarmement, qu'elle aussi, évita. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'Hermione avait profité de cette seconde pour s'approcher d'elle et poser sa baguette sur sa gorge.

\- Tu es incapable d'aller plus loin, Sang de Bourbe, répondit Lira en faisant de même, de sorte que les deux baguettes se croisaient. Moi, en revanche...

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, Ron prit une grande inspiration et lança, en fermant les yeux un " _Avada Kedavra_ ". Cela ne suffit pas à mettre fin aux jours de Lira, mais elle tomba et sa chute lui coupa le souffle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le rouquin, qui lui-même ne semblait pas savoir exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Lira ne voyait pas exactement ce qui se déroulait et tenta de se relever mais le sort l'avait paralysée. Les trois sorciers le remarquèrent et la mangemort sentit, quelques secondes après, une douleur immense prendre sa main entière. Un sortilège faisait sortir la chaîne de sa peau et sa chair, s'y étant attachée, se déchira. Un long cri aigüe s'échappa alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la retirer et la douleur suffit à l'achever. Elle se sentit partir, tout autour s'éloigna et une dernière larue coula sur sa joue.

Un soulagement prit les trois sorciers alors qu'elle s'écroulait définitivement, mais une peur accompagnait ce sentiment. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur leur joue alors que la pression présente jusqu'ici retombait, et Ron se sentit enfin libre. Un sentiment qui envahi aussi Narcissa quand elle apprit cela, bien qu'il fut dans son cas, empreint de culpabilité. Bellatrix, quant à elle, se rendit enfin compte qu'elle venait de perdre son unique fille... pour toujours.

 **Vous l'aurez compris, cette fic touche à sa fin. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu mais il était temps de dire au revoir.s Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et avis et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ;-)**


End file.
